Une Lumière dans ma nuit
by chris87
Summary: *Fic écrite avec Time Tell Will* Une fête, un accident et une vie qui bascule dans le noir. Mitchie s'enfermera dans un nouveau quotidien fait de rancoeur, colère et frustration mais aussi de musique. Qui pourra l'aider à surmonter sa nouvelle épreuve.
1. Prologue

Une lumière dans ma nuit

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Et voilà une nouvelle histoire que j'ai eu la chance d'écrire avec la **miss Time Tell Will**. Pour ma part c'est ma première dans cet univers donc on espère que vous aimerez ! Je remercie au passage la **miss Ness** pour ses remarques plus qu'utiles.

Au nom de nous deux (ce n'est pas top comme expression), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Disclamer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps, et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

**Prologue**

Une plage… Celle de Galveston, petite ville Texane. Alors que la plupart des habitants quittaient tranquillement la plage, une jeune femme de dix-sept ans s'y baladait sans but réel. Simplement une envie de solitude. Se sentant intrépide, elle avisa la falaise qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle avait envie de l'escalader, tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas les chaussures adéquates. Seulement des jeunes le faisaient tous les jours, parfois pieds nus, parfois en tongs comme elle, alors pourquoi n'y arriverait-elle pas ? Elle n'était pas plus bête que la moyenne, après tout ? Acquiesçant à cette idée, elle s'y dirigea, repensant aux évènements qui l'avaient amené ici.

_Flash-back_

_Mitchie vagabondait parmi ses camarades depuis déjà deux heures, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle avait acceptée de venir à la fête que donnait sa cousine. Depuis qu'elles étaient au lycée, elle la détesté, lui menant une guerre sans but. La plupart du temps, Mitchie ne répondait même pas à ses coups, aussi bas, qu'enfantin. Sierra, sa meilleure amie, ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas son refus de lui rendre coup pour coup, et Mitchie avait renoncé à lui expliquer. Elle trouvait ça inutile ! Dorine aimait être populaire, et adulée, et la brunette la laissait être la reine du bal, parce qu'elle savait que ça ne durerait pas de toute façon ! Comme l'avait dit Will Rogers* : « La popularité est la chose la plus facile du monde et la plus difficile à conserver ». Et surtout, elle savait qu'à la fac, ça ne fonctionnait pas pareil ! Il n'y avait pas de popularité, seulement des confréries d'étudiants avec un chef pour chacune d'elle, mais la jeune femme comptait bien ne pas aller dans la même que sa cousine, aussi bientôt toutes ces années ne seraient qu'un lointain souvenir. Pas des plus agréables certes, mais un simple souvenir !_

_« Et dire que maman me rabâche sans arrêt que le lycée c'est les plus belles années d'une vie ! Je me demande à quoi je dois m'attendre quand je serais à la fac, songea-t-elle amère. » Un gobelet à la main, remplie d'un liquide où elle n'osait même pas tremper ses lèvres, elle observa la foule. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Regrettant d'avoir accepté de venir, alors que sa meilleure amie lui avait proposé une soirée vidéo. Elle posa son verre. Quelqu'un la bouscula, et continua son chemin sans s'excuser. Elle soupira. Elle aimait être invisible au lycée se régalant ainsi d'entendre l'hypocrisie de ses pairs. Combien de fois, Juliette, la meilleure amie de sa cousine, l'avait-elle critiquée dans les toilettes ? Mitchie n'étant qu'une tête dans le décor, la jeune femme n'avait jamais su qu'elle la critiquait devant la cousine de sa meilleure amie. Se décidant à partir, elle commença à rejoindre la porte quand elle vit Preston. Celui-ci la fixait étonné. Comme elle était assez proche, elle l'entendit demander à sa cousine :_

_« - C'est qui la brune ?_

_« - Oh elle, dit-elle dédaigneusement, une fille qui m'aide en espagnol ! Et comme j'ai besoin de ses notes, je l'ai invitée !_

_Mitchie se retint de la fusiller des yeux. Toutes les deux aimaient Preston depuis leur première année de lycée. Et c'était sans doute la base de cette rivalité que Dorine entretenait. Pour sa part, la brunette préférait se concentrer sur ses cours, surtout en math. Preston faisait souvent appel à elle, durant les cours, pour avoir des réponses, et la jeune femme avait pensé que c'était une ruse pour l'approcher. A présent, elle comprenait qu'il ne l'a voyait que comme l'intello de la classe, et surtout, qu'elle ne serait jamais rien d'autre. Juste un visage parmi tant d'autre ! Le cœur brisé, elle partit, cependant la tête haute, regrettant amèrement sa soirée. Le pire en plus est qu'elle savait depuis toujours qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sortir avec un garçon aussi beau. Il avait les cheveux châtain toujours décoiffés, des yeux bleus profonds, et une assurance qui faisait par contre cruellement défaut à la jeune femme. Mais surtout c'était la star du lycée. Elle n'avait donc aucune chance. Comment pourrait-il poser ses yeux sur elle. Le contraire de sa cousine, qui était brune, aux yeux vert, et à la silhouette sportive. Tandis qu'elle sortait de chez sa tante, elle se promit de les envoyer balader, la prochaine fois que l'un ou l'autre ferait appels à ses conseils. « A moins que je leur file de mauvaises réponses, sourit-elle sadiquement. »_

_Fin du flash-back_

Soupirant, Mitchie commença à escalader la falaise abrupte. Elle grimaça en s'égratignant le genou mais haussa les épaules. C'était pas grand-chose. De toute façon, son cerveau était bien trop occupé à repenser au comportement de Dorine. Dissimulatrice hors pair, puisqu'elle apparaissait comme la plus douce et la plus gentille des filles de la famille, alors que Mitchie était la plus romantique et la plus rêveuse. Seulement ça, c'était pendant les fêtes de famille. Car dès qu'elles étaient au lycée, Dorine se montrait sournoise, basse, et manipulatrice. Jouant les divas enrhumées et mal dans leur peaux. Cependant, elle décida d'oublier cet incident durant sa montée, ainsi que l'attitude de sa cousine. De toute façon, elle quitterait le lycée dans quelques mois, laissant cette histoire derrière elle, pour intégrer une faculté d'art, pour se spécialiser dans la musique. Sa plus grande passion. Bien sûr, elle lisait aussi beaucoup mais son exutoire, et son oxygène principal restait la musique. Sous toutes ses formes. Elle ne se sentait jamais plus vivante que lorsqu'elle grattait sa guitare, ou qu'elle composait un nouvel air, ou un texte. Elle avait écrit des dizaines de chansons qui parlaient de ses peurs, de ses joies, ou de ce en quoi elle croyait. Mais Mitchie Torrès, était une romantique comme on en trouvait plus de nos jours, rêvant à des balades au bord de l'eau, main dans la main avec son copain, de balade à cheval sous les étoiles. Elle rêvait au prince charmant, qui avait toujours eu la tête de Preston, et croyait dur comme fer en l'amour avec un grand A. Elle voulait un garçon qui arriverait à la faire vibrer rien qu'avec un baiser, ou s'envoler pour un autre monde à la douceur d'une caresse. Elle n'avait pas d'idéal masculin pour le physique. Du moment qu'il aimait la musique autant qu'elle, et l'acceptait comme elle était, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, elle se retourna pour regarder son exploit. Exploit éphémère qui avait un goût amer. Combien d'enfants plus jeunes qu'elle avait parcouru ce même chemin, surement plus rapidement qu'elle ? Cependant, elle était fière d'elle. Elle avait réussie à gravir cette falaise en tong. C'est pas un mince exploit. La jeune femme avait toujours crut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais monter en haut sans tomber, or elle venait de se prouver le contraire. Souriant, elle s'interrogea sur la suite des évènements. Elle pouvait descendre par le même chemin, ou sauter du bord de la falaise, à moins qu'elle choisisse la solution de facilité, et fasse le tour par les ruelles de la ville pour revenir à son point de départ. Refusant cette dernière option « La seconde qui était quand même suicidaire, faut l'avouer. Ou alors prêtez moi un parachute et une autre tenue, pensa-t-elle. Tout ça pour dire… bien euh que je choisis la première. Téméraire mais pas suicidaire, la guêpe ! » Elle avait envie de se prouver quelque chose aujourd'hui, mais elle ignorait quoi ! Alors qu'elle allait commencer sa descente, un groupe de jeunes, plutôt bruyants attira son attention. C'était les amis de sa cousine, celle-ci en tête, paradait telle une reine, autour de ses courtisans.

« Pas question de descendre tout de suite, songea-t-elle. Si je me casse la figure ou que je tombe, je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à Noël ! » Mettant les mains dans ses poches, elle fit semblant d'admirer le paysage enfin de regarder la mer, vu du haut. Apercevant divers reflets. Admirant le mélange du sombre et du velouté s'y plongeant en pensant. Dorine la dépassa sans la voir, trop occupée à parader devant Preston.

« Toujours là pour me gâcher mes petits moments, s'énerva Mitchie malgré elle. Et ben allez-y sautez donc de votre falaise ! Que je puisse descendre sans être vue ! » Certes elle ne répondait pas aux attaques de sa cousine, ou du moins rarement, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui donner une raison supplémentaire de se moquer d'elle. Aucun garçon ne sauta… malheureusement. Ils restaient juste au bord se penchant pour regarder l'eau s'écraser contre les rochers.

« Profites-en pour descendre, l'encouragea sa conscience. Ils sont trop occupés, ils ne te verront pas ! »

Admettant qu'elle n'avait pas tord, elle soupira et décida de compter jusqu'à cinq avant de se lancer. Seulement, quelques retardataires arrivèrent en courant et la bousculèrent, encore une fois sans la voir. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas au sol, mais sur le bord de la paroi, en équilibre, prête à descendre, les mains dans les poches. Aussi, lorsqu'elle se sentit tomber, la jeune femme se mit à faire de grands moulinets pour récupérer son équilibre, seulement, dans sa précipitation, elle glissa. Comme au ralenti, elle se vit tomber en avant, et cria de peur, les mains en avant pour éviter de se faire mal. Se préparant déjà au pire. Malheureusement, la falaise était trop en pente, et son geste qui l'aurait empêché normalement de s'écraser le nez ne fit que précipiter sa chute. Lorsque du sable entra dans ses yeux, elle ferma ceux-ci en même temps qu'elle se sentait rouler et butter contre les pierres. A tâtons, elle essaya de se raccrocher, à l'une d'entre elle pour stopper sa chute, sans succès. Elle avait clos ses paupières pour éviter qu'elle ne se crève un œil, mais ça l'empêchait dans le même temps de voir les pierres qui pourraient l'aider. A plusieurs reprises, elle entendit des pierres dégringoler avec elle, la frappant, n'importe où. Elle sentait tout son corps devenir douloureux et tenta de l'oublier, mais elle ne vit pas qu'une pierre, plus grosse que les autres se trouvaient sur son chemin. Lorsqu'elle entra en collision avec, elle ressentit une vive douleur à droite de son crâne, puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

A quelques mètres de là, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, observait ces jeunes insouciants. Il pesta intérieurement, contre cette jeunesse en manque de sensations fortes. Il allait parier qu'ils allaient sauter du haut de la falaise, quand il nota la jeune femme qui venait d'être déséquilibrée par deux retardataires. Les yeux écarquillés, il la vit tomber en avant, rouler sur la pente se cognant plusieurs fois. Quand elle finit par s'immobiliser, après un choc violent contre une des pierres les plus grosses, il se demanda d'abord pourquoi elle était montée. Seulement, ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de questions. Appelant les secours, il leur raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer tout en la rejoignant. Non, elle était inconsciente mais respirait encore ! Oui, elle saignait de la tête ! Non, il ne l'avait pas bougé de peur d'aggraver son état ! Non, il n'y avait aucun danger imminent ! Oui, c'était la seule victime ! Suite à ces questions, il signala où il était exactement puis raccrocha. En attendant que les secours arrivent, il resta près d'elle, lui parlant, essayant de la faire réagir. Comme on le lui avait conseillé, il lui prit la main et lui demanda toutes les quinze secondes, de serrer ses doigts si elle l'entendait. Mais à aucun moment, elle ne réagit. L'unité d'urgence arriva rapidement, et tandis que les urgentistes s'occupaient d'elle, un homme le prit à part, lui demandant de lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu avec exactitude. Soupirant, il lui relata l'évènement aussi précisément que possible avant de lui demander si elle allait s'en sortir. Il avait un fils du même âge que la victime et donc il s'inquiétait forcément. Par instinct. Sa question resta en suspens. Ils en sauraient plus après des examens approfondit. Cependant, la plupart de ses plaies étaient d'apparence superficielles, et se soigneraient rapidement. Le plus inquiétant sans aucun doute était sa blessure profonde à la tête. Son visage était couvert de sang. Effrayant… Stabilisant l'hémorragie qu'elle avait, ils l'allongèrent sur la civière, et l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital le plus proche, tandis que Dorine, effrayée, prévint sa tante. Certes, elle était en rivalité avec Mitchie, mais ne pouvait pas laisser Connie sans nouvelle. Descendant rapidement, elle récupéra le sac de celle-ci, le reconnaissant sans mal, puisqu'elle venait en cours avec.

**********

Une heure plus tard, Connie arriva à l'hôpital folle d'inquiétude. Elle y retrouva la jeune femme et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Je … Je sais pas trop ! Elle était en haut de la falaise, et la regardait bizarrement ! Avec mes amis, on est passé, et l'un d'entre eux, l'a bousculée, selon un mec qui nous observait d'en bas ! Elle a perdue l'équilibre et elle est tombée !

« - Où est-elle ?

« - En salle d'opération ! Selon les pompiers, elle a le nez cassé, et une blessure inquiétante à la tête ! Sinon plusieurs petites égratignures, mais rien d'alarmant, récita-t-elle.

Sa tante soupira, et s'assit sur la chaise de la salle d'attente, guettant l'arrivée d'un médecin. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Dorine lui tendit le sac de sa cousine, arguant qu'elle l'avait trouvé en bas de la falaise. Le fouillant, Connie sourit en voyant qu'elle avait prit de quoi écrire, et sa musique.

Deux heures plus tard, un chirurgien vint les voir.

« - Comment va-t-elle docteur, demanda sa mère en se levant.

« - Rassurez-vous ! Nous avons du opérer son nez, et elle aura un plâtre stabilisant durant une huitaine ! Seulement, la blessure crânienne est plus inquiétante ! Je crains qu'il y ait quelques séquelles, mais pour le moment, rien n'est encore sûr ! Elle est en salle de réveil, et vous pourrez la voir, d'ici une bonne demi-heure !

Elle acquiesça et le suivit pour remplir les papiers nécessaires pour l'hospitalisation de sa fille. Lorsqu'une infirmière vint la voir, vingt minutes plus tard, pour l'emmener au chevet de celle-ci, elle lui fit un rapide récapitulatif de ce qu'elle savait.

« - Vu la chute qu'elle a fait, elle peut s'estimer heureuse ! Elle a des coupures sur tout le corps, mais elles ne resteront pas ! Vous risquez de la trouver légèrement défiguré mais c'est temporaire, la rassura-t-elle. La seule trace de cet accident sera la nouvelle forme de son nez, sourit-elle. On a du lui faire subir une rhinoplastie ! Vous y voilà, termina-t-elle enfin en désignant la chambre huit.

Connie acquiesça et soufflant un bon coup entra. Souriant malgré elle en la voyant dans un tel état, elle lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

« - Pas terrible ! J'ai mal partout, et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser !

« - C'est normal ! Tu as fait une sacrée chute. Dorine a récupéré ton sac ! Tu vas devoir rester quelques jours à l'hôpital ! Tu ne rateras pas grand-chose en cours, et je demanderais à ta cousine de te passer ses cours ! Débita sa mère à toute vitesse, mélangeant torchons et serviettes.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement puis lui demanda à quoi elle ressemblait. Connie sourit. Malgré le bandage qu'elle avait sur tout le haut du crâne et qui descendait jusqu'à ses yeux, elle n'était pas défigurée que ça. Elle avait juste plusieurs petites griffures un peu partout. Grimaçant, la jeune femme décréta qu'elle allait finalement continuer à porter des manches longues durant plusieurs semaines.

***

* : Philosophe et humoriste américain (1879-1935)

***

Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié ce prologue. Rendez vous bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. N'oubliez pas de nous laisser vos remarques ça fait toujours plaisir.

C. and TTW


	2. Chapter 1

**Blabla des auteurs** : So voilà un petit chapitre tout beau tout neuf offert par la maison avant ces (hopefully) joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année pour tous. Et avec la neige en prime.

Bref en tout cas merci à tout ceux qui ont lu notre pti prologue.

Donc merci à **P'tit Elephant** (quel super surnom ravie que tu aimes mon pti résumé, classe n'est-ce pas ;), **Camille **(merci pour tes compliments, le voici j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant), **Juju88480** (merci beaucoup, je fais pas dans l'originalité pour le coup mais merci ; j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant celui là), **Newness** (Oh j'imagine l'horreur et la souffrance pendant ton combat, heureusement que t'es vivante je vais encore avoir besoin de toi lol. Sinon et bien on te remercie of course pour ton aide et on insiste fais pas la modeste- désolée de t'avoir fait lire CR y'a un début à tout mais ravie que ce fut pour m'aider, bises a toi ;), **Lady Hope **(merci tout d'abord d'être venue voir notre ptite fic coécrite, une première apparemment- et bien c'est sûr que personne n'aimerait être à sa place de toute façon je pense. On espère que la suite va te plaire), **Sarah **(Et bien encore une fois ravie de voir que la pub de TTW a fonctionné… Merci en tout cas à toi-je peux te dire que la suite promet tout autant- Pour ce qui est du rythme de post et bien je ne peux rien te promettre étant très busy et ma partenaire également mais au moins toutes les 2 semaines) et enfin **Frediie** (on te remercie d'être venue faire un tour sur notre ptite fiction et on espère bien sûr que la suite va te plaire)

Nous avons apprécié toutes les deux vos reviews et on espère donc que la suite vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture

Et d'ici là bonne fête de fin d'année à tous

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps, et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

********

Lorsque Connie quitta son chevet, une heure plus tard, elle avait le cœur lourd. Elle se demandait quelles pourraient être les séquelles dont lui avait parlé le médecin. Se promettant de faire des recherches, elle rejoignit le hall, mais s'arrêta en entendant un homme demander :

« - Bonjour, je viens voir une jeune femme qui a été amenée plus tôt dans la journée, après une chute de la falaise de la plage !

« - Vous avez son identité, demanda la réceptionniste.

« - Non, sourit-il, sinon je ne vous aurais pas dit pourquoi elle était hospitalisée !

« - Je regrette, si je n'ai pas …

« - Excusez-moi, les interrompit Connie. Je suis la mère de la jeune femme dont vous parlez. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

« - Scott Gray, musicothérapeute. C'est moi qui aie appelé les secours, après son accident, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« - Connie Torres, enchantée. Je vous remercie monsieur Gray. Pour le moment, Mitchie va bien, mais elle est très fatiguée !

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas la déranger. Je voulais juste avoir de ses nouvelles. Son état semblait grave, sur la plage.

La mère le regarda et se mordit la lèvre. Tous ces évènements, l'appel, l'attente, avant de voir enfin sa fille qui semblait aller plus mal qu'on le lui avait dit, avaient beaucoup éprouvé ses nerfs et elle était à présent sur le point de craquer. Le comprenant, le thérapeute lui sourit :

« - Venez je vous offre un café qui a fait la réputation de l'hôpital ! Il parait qu'il est écœurant, rit-il.

Elle lui sourit et le suivit jusqu'à la cafétéria, où ils commandèrent un café serré pour lui, et un déca pour elle. S'asseyant à une table, il attendit qu'elle parle. Connie fixa son gobelet, respirant l'odeur qui s'en échappait. Celle-ci la calma. Elle fixa son interlocuteur et reprit :

« - Mitchie a le nez cassé et une blessure à la tête qui va peut-être laisser des séquelles. Plus un nombre incroyable d'éraflures.

« - Quel genre de séquelles ?

« - Nous l'ignorons pour le moment ! Selon les médecins, nous en saurons plus dans quelques jours… Je vous ai remercié d'avoir appelé les secours ? demanda-t-elle.

« - Oui, dans le couloir, rassurez-vous.

« - Oh ! Navrée… C'est juste que … Je suis un peu perdue.

« - N'importe quel parent le serait, à votre place. Moi-même, si mon fils faisait une chute pareille, je serai fou d'inquiétude. Même s'il y a peu de chance. Il déteste la plage !

« - Il a quel âge ?

« - Dix-huit ans. Il ne vit que pour la musique, à tel point que je dois souvent le décoller de sa chambre, pour qu'il vienne manger.

« - Mitchie est pareille. Elle va au lycée, mais son truc c'est la musique. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'elle nous régale en jouant de la guitare ou en chantant.

« - Ah les enfants, soupira-t-il. Remarquez, on peut s'estimer heureux. Imaginez qu'ils soient délinquants, qu'ils brûlent les poubelles ou qu'ils volent des autoradios !

« - Aucun risque ! Ma fille a peur du feu, mais ne lui dites surtout pas que je vous l'ai dit, fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

« - Vous inquiétez pas, je serai une vraie tombe ! Et pour tout vous dire, je soupçonne le mien d'avoir peur des étendues d'eau. D'où son refus **quasi** systématique d'aller à la plage

Ils se sourirent, puis parlèrent plusieurs minutes de leurs enfants respectifs. Ils semblaient être faits pour être amis, mais l'un et l'autre sortant peu, ils ne se rencontreraient probablement jamais.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittèrent la cafétéria, et Connie le remercia pour le café, qui était vraiment immonde et partit. Les visites étant dorénavant terminées. Rentrant chez elle, elle commença le repas, nerveusement, attendant que son mari rentre. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la maison, elle lui sauta presque dessus lui apprenant l'accident. Il était partit deux jours, en voyage d'affaire, à Dallas. Il demanda immédiatement des nouvelles de leur fille unique. Tout en mangeant, ils firent des suppositions sur les séquelles éventuelles qu'elle pourrait avoir. Elle lui parla ensuite de l'homme qui avait appelé les secours et de ce qu'elle avait apprit, par son intermédiaire, sur la musicothérapie.

Pendant ce temps, Mitchie était dans sa chambre et écoutait les bruits de couloirs, à défaut de pouvoir voir les gens. Elle nota que certaines personnes avaient une démarche plus lourde ou plus sec que d'autre. Principalement les femmes en visite. Leurs talons claquaient sur le carrelage, comme le marteau d'un juge, rendant son verdict. Elle soupira, pour la cinquantième fois, et laissa son imagination vagabonder. Peut-être que Preston était au courant de l'accident puisqu'il était présent sur la plage. Allait-il venir s'enquérir de son état. Elle l'imaginait très bien, demander à l'accueil où elle se trouvait puis frapper doucement à sa porte, avant de lui demander de ses nouvelles. Ils discuteraient plusieurs minutes, puis avant de partir, il lui confierait son numéro lui faisant promettre de l'appeler au moindre problème.

Seulement, elle n'eut aucune visite de la soirée, et lorsque l'infirmière lui apporta son plateau repas, elle y toucha à peine. Elle ne voyait de toute façon rien de ce qu'elle mangeait, et tout avait un goût d'eau. Elle regretta les repas de sa mère, toujours pleins d'épices, et de couleurs. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle allait rester deux jours à l'hôpital puis qu'elle repartirait chez elle, s'il n'y avait aucun problème.

« De quels problèmes parle-t-il d'ailleurs ? Ils vont quand même pas refaire mon visage ? Déjà que j'apprécie moyennement qu'ils aient touché à mon nez. Bon, d'accord, selon maman on ne pouvait pas faire autrement, mais quand même ! Si ça se trouve, ils m'en ont fait un, à la hauteur de ma disgrâce naturelle ! Gros, avec les narines écartées en forme de bec ! Là c'est clair, je ne sors plus jamais de chez moi ! »

Soupirant, elle tâta son lit, afin de trouver la télécommande du lit et baissa le dossier, afin de pouvoir dormir. Elle aurait aimé fermer la porte, mais ne voyant rien, elle n'osait pas sortir de son lit, qui lui semblait à cet instant tellement sécuritaire. Fermant les yeux, elle tourna légèrement la tête puis finit par s'endormir, le cœur lourd.

La jeune femme passa une mauvaise nuit, se réveillant sans cesse en proie à une douleur aigue, qui partait du côté droit de sa tête, et qui allait jusqu'à ses yeux. A six heures le lendemain, quand l'infirmière entra, elle fut étonnée de la voir assise sur le lit, frappant le matelas comme si elle jouait du piano. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait déjà debout, la jeune femme haussa doucement les épaules.

« - J'arrive pas à dormir ! Trop mal au crâne ! Enfin je dors, mais par intermittence !

« - Vous avez mal où ?

« - Parfois juste à ma blessure, parfois ça descend jusqu'à mes yeux, ou jusqu'aux sinus ! Mais j'imagine que c'est normal ! Si je me suis réduit les cartilages en bouillis, faut bien qu'ils me punissent !

L'infirmière se mit à rire avec elle, fit son examen de routine et mit sur le dossier ce que Mitchie venait de lui dire.

A huit heures, on lui apporta son petit-déjeuner, qu'elle avala grâce à l'aide soignante, qui la nourrissait, puis elle lui proposa d'aller se laver. Imaginant qu'elle allait se retrouver nue devant une femme, elle refusa arguant qu'elle se débrouillerait seule, seulement l'aide-soignante fut intraitable, et elle finit par la laisser l'emmener dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Lui posant les mains sur le bord du lavabo, elle lui indiqua où se trouvait le gant de toilette ainsi que le savon puis sortit. Soupirant de soulagement, la jeune femme retira la chemise de nuit de l'hôpital et fit sa toilette rapidement, avant de remettre le vêtement. Elle avait hâte que sa mère lui amène des vêtements afin de pouvoir quitter cette chemise de papier. Quand elle fut prête, elle ouvrit la porte, et les bras tendus en avant, commença à marcher. Aussitôt, on les lui ressaisis pour la ramener sur son lit. Remerciant la personne qui venait de lui éviter d'être ridicule, elle se couvrit en notant que la tête de son lit, était relevée. S'appuyant dessus, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant la suite des évènements. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cet hôpital, elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait, puisqu'ils avaient trouvé normal de lui bander les yeux. Elle avait tout de suite identifié où elle se trouvait. C'était évident. L'odeur de désinfectant industriel ne pouvait tromper personne. Il n'y avait que dans un centre médical que l'odeur d'eau de javel et d'antiseptique se mélangeait, donnant cette odeur si particulière et si reconnaissable !

Deux heures plus tard, un pas plus lourd que les autres entra dans sa chambre.

« - Bonjour miss Torrès ! Je suis le docteur Stanley ! Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

« - Aveuglée, et légèrement fatiguée d'attendre sans rien pouvoir faire, s'amusa-t-elle.

« - Bon, vous avez le moral, c'est déjà ça, sourit-il. Alors voyons votre dossier ! Oula, vous avez fait une sacrée chute !

« - Ouais, j'avais oublié mon maillot en bas ! Lança-t-elle ironique

« - Je vois, dit-il avant de rester muet quelques secondes. Bien, vous vous en sortez apparemment bien. Ah, je vois par contre que vous avez eu du mal à dormir ! Va falloir regarder ça de plus prêt… Mal aux yeux ?

« - Oui, ça me lance à l'intérieur, mais ça doit être normal, non ?

« - En effet, fit-il sans le penser, nous allons quand même nous en assurer ! Par contre pour le nez, c'est normal et ça sera temporaire ! Vous n'aurez plus mal quand on vous enlèvera votre plâtre !

« - Et on me l'enlève quand ?

« - Dans sept jours, à compter d'aujourd'hui ! Maintenant je vais vous ausculter si vous n'y voyez pas d'objections !

« - Non, c'est bon, je vois rien donc allez-y !

Il prit sa tension, avant d'incliner son visage, afin d'observer son nez. Quand il partit quelques minutes plus tard, elle se demanda à quoi elle allait ressembler à présent. Elle qui avait toujours trouvé son nez mignon, c'était même ce qu'elle préférait chez elle, aussi elle espérait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas enlaidi.

Ses parents arrivèrent en début d'après-midi, et son père resta dehors quelques instants le temps qu'elle s'habille. Ils restèrent en famille durant une grosse demi-heure, puis Sierra vint la voir.

« - Alors miss casse-cou, comment va, plaisanta la jeune femme.

« - Super ! Dès que je sors, je compte sauter du haut d'un avion sans parachute, tu m'arranges ça ?

« - Ouais d'accord. Par contre, j'ignore si je trouverais un pilote, donc au pire l'avion ne décollera pas.

Vers seize heure on emmena la jeune femme faire des examens, afin de comprendre d'où pouvez provenir ses douleurs oculaires. Lorsqu'elle réintégra sa chambre, sans connaître les résultats, ses parents rejoignirent le médecin dans le couloir, la laissant seule avec sa meilleure amie. Elles s'amusèrent à imaginer la réaction de Dorine si c'était elle, qui était ici, le visage entaillé à plusieurs endroits, et le nez refait.

Cependant dans le couloir, l'ambiance était moins joyeuse.

« - Suivez-moi dans mon bureau s'il vous plait, nous allons en discuter tranquillement !

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes pour rejoindre le bureau et Connie s'inquiétait, imaginant déjà le pire. Elle se rassura en se répétant que sa fille allait bien, qu'elle était solide.

« Elle est comme avant, » se disait-elle en boucle comme un mantra qui les préserverait d'un quelconque malheur.

Ils s'assirent face au médecin, qui posa les résultats sur son bureau, en soupirant. Croisant ses mains dessus, il observa le couple qu'il avait devant lui. Ils semblaient être une famille unie. « Tant mieux, elle va avoir besoin de soutien et d'amour, songea-t-il. »

« - Bien ! Ce matin, votre fille s'est plainte de douleurs oculaires et afin de la rassurer, nous avons effectué quelques examens de routines. Seulement, contrairement à ce qu'elle pense, ces douleurs n'étaient pas anodines ! Les examens nous ont révélés qu'elle souffrait de cécité ! Temporaire, rassurez-vous, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

Connie n'en écouta pas d'avantage. Sa fille allait être temporairement aveugle. Se concentrant, à nouveau, sur la conversation, elle lui demanda combien de temps, sa cécité allait durer.

« - Et bien, ça peut durer quelques heures plusieurs jours on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir ! Le tout c'est qu'elle garde le moral ! Il n'y a aucune lésion grave au cerveau, donc cette cécité est plus psychologique, que neurologique ! Il faudra juste qu'elle ait en quelque sorte envie de voir, à nouveau ! Elle aura besoin de soutien que ce soit de vous ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Et il n'y a rien qui pourrait l'aider, l'interrogea-t-elle.

« - Non. Je suis désolé, le seul remède sera sa volonté. Elle ne devra pas baisser les bras.

« - Et c'est tout ?

« - C'est tout madame Torrès, je le crains ! Maintenant, nous devons le lui annoncer. Préférez-vous le faire ou voulez-vous que je m'en charge ? Cependant sans vouloir vous forcer la main je souhaiterais le faire. Tout d'abord parce que vu votre émotivité le fait que ce soit vous ne serait pas une bonne chose Madame Torrès. Quand à vous Mr Torrès, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vous vois pas le faire. Cependant, vous êtes ses parents, et vous saurez peut-être trouver les mots justes pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

« - Non nous comprenons Docteur, vous avez raison, dit Connie en regardant son mari, faites le ce ne sera que mieux.

« -Allons-y donc finit le Médecin

Ils hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le bureau, pour rejoindre la chambre cent dix-huit, puisqu'elle avait été transférée la veille des urgences à la neurologie, à cause de sa blessure crânienne. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elles riaient d'une blague que Sierra venait de raconter.

« - Alors, j'ai rien, c'est bon, demanda la jeune femme.

« - Et bien ce n'est pas tout à fait exact jeune fille, j'en ai peur.

« - Euh oui je veux bien vous croire. Je suis séquestrée, et on m'a bandé les yeux, pour m'empêcher de partir, argua-t-elle, donc y'a quelque chose. D'ailleurs, en parlant du bandage, pourquoi il descend jusque sur mon visage si je me suis blessée qu'à la tête ? Parce qu'on ne m'a pas dit grand-chose au final.

« - Quand tu es tombée, beaucoup de graviers sont passés sous vos paupières, et on a dut te mettre une grande quantité de collyres pour nettoyer et désinfecter vos yeux ! Le bandage était une protection supplémentaire !

« - Bien, mais maintenant on peut me les enlever, non ?

« - C'est plus compliqué de que ça ma puce, déclara Connie avec douceur en lui caressant la joue.

« - Les examens ont démontré que la douleur que tu as ressenti au niveau de tes yeux, cette nuit, n'est pas normal !

« - Et j'ai quoi alors ?

« - Tu as une cécité temporaire jeune fille, annonça t'il en douceur.

« - Temporaire comment ? Deux jours, une semaine, demanda-t-elle en s'inquiétant légèrement.

« - Tout va dépendre de toi, Mitchie ! Tu peux retrouver la vue dans quelques heures comme dans plusieurs mois ! Ta cécité étant psychologique, il n'y a qu'avec ta volonté qu'elle cessera. Mais vu que tu sembles pressée de revoir, je pense que ça ne durera pas !

« - Enlevez-les-moi ! Enlevez mes bandages, je veux voir, dit-elle en commençant à chercher elle-même à les enlever.

Son père l'en empêcha et les deux femmes la regardèrent, inquiète de sa réaction. Loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot, Mitchie tenta de se soustraire des mains de son père pour les enlever, paniquant à l'idée de ne jamais revoir. Elle avait toujours aimé regarder la vie, les enfants qui jouaient, le vent qui secouait les arbres, ou simplement les lycéens qui marchaient dans les couloirs. A présent, ça lui était interdit à cause d'un ami de sa cousine. Elle finit par se calmer et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour pleurer. Se promettant de leur faire payer, sitôt qu'elle verrait à nouveau. La jeune femme serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. « Je te déteste Dorine, pire je te hais ! Tu vas me payer cette hospitalisation, et cette cécité ! Crois-moi, j'ignore encore comment je vais te le faire payer, mais tu n'y échapperas pas ! Foi de Mitchie Torrès, pensa-t-elle avec rage. »

Des larmes, qui étaient plus du à sa rage qu'à sa tristesse, coulèrent de ses yeux humidifiant d'abord ses bandages, avant de couler sur ses joues. Les voyant, Connie, la prit contre son sein, et lui caressa le visage, lui chuchotant que ça ne durerait pas, et que bientôt elle verrait à nouveau. Son père lui caressant lentement le dos pour l'apaiser. Elle était certaine que sa fille allait se battre contre ce léger handicap, et se promit de l'aider au maximum. Elle avait éduquée une battante quoi qu'en dise les autres, et elle avait confiance en la volonté de sa fille. Le médecin partit sans un mot, après lui avoir dit qu'elle pourrait partir le lendemain.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. A dix-huit heures trente, montre en main, une infirmière déposa un plateau devant elle, mais elle refusa de manger, arguant qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Quand elle revint le chercher un peu plus tard, Mitchie était allongée dans son lit semblant dormir, aussi elle ferma la porte, et la jeune femme soupira. Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé, qu'elle ne verrait plus même, lorsque ses bandages seraient enlevés, elle imaginait toutes sortes de vengeances. Pousser sa cousine du haut de la falaise, réduire ses cours en bouilli, piéger son casier, toutes sortes d'idée lui vinrent en tête, mais elle les refusa toutes. Elles n'étaient pas à la hauteur de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. A ces yeux, Dorine lui avait tout pris. Le cœur de Preston, dont elle ne verrait plus le visage, et à présent sa vue. Elle ne verrait pas les gens vieillir, et devrait se contenter de ses souvenirs. Quoi qu'en dise le médecin.

Le lendemain, après un petit-déjeuner, qu'on la força à avaler, elle alla se laver, une nouvelle fois seule et s'habilla. Ses parents devaient venir la chercher à quatorze heures. Elle mit son jeans avec un haut qui tombait sur ses hanches.

« Je ne sais même pas si je suis bien habillée, pesta-t-elle. »

Elle ne mit pas ses chaussures pour le moment. L'aide soignante, l'aida à s'asseoir son lit, et l'observa quelques instants. Assise en tailleur, sur le lit blanc, elle semblait regarder droit devant elle.

L'infirmière entra peu après et changea ses pansements. Elle devrait les garder quelques jours encore. Une semaine selon le docteur Stanley, puis elle reviendrait faire constater la cicatrisation. Et si tout allait bien, on lui enlèverait ses points de suture une semaine après.

Quand ses parents arrivèrent, ils l'embrassèrent et son père ramassa ses effets, tandis que Connie sourit en voyant les chaussures que Sierra avait apporté. Sans un mot, elle les lui tendit, et la jeune femme les tâta avant de tourner vivement la tête vers elle.

« - _Des escarpins _(Nda : La miss N. J'ai gagné, cap !!), demanda-t-elle surprise. Non, c'est mort ! Je refuse !

« - Ma chérie, tu n'as pas d'autre chaussures ici !

« - Et bien tant pis, je marcherais pieds nus ! Ou en tong, mais hors de question que j'en remette. La dernière fois, je te rappelle qu'au bout de dix pas je me suis tordue la cheville et je suis tombée. ça m'avait valut, en plus de m'être ridiculisée devant toute la famille, un plâtre à la cheville. Donc non merci ! Sierra ne perd rien pour attendre.

« - Rassure-toi, personne ne t'attends à la maison, pour se moquer si tu tombes, tu verras !

« - Non, je verrais pas justement, argua-t-elle en colère. Parce que j'ai ces affreux bandages qui cachent mes yeux, et que même sans eux, ça ne changerait rien, puisque je suis aveugle, finit-elle en hurlant.

Il y eut un léger silence, puis rageusement, elle enfila quand même ses chaussures, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix. Cherchant à imaginer si elle était bien habillée, elle se demanda de quelles couleurs était sa tunique ainsi que les pièges qu'elle avait aux pieds. Y renonçant, elle se rappela que les chaussures se mettaient aussi bien avec une jupe qu'un slim. Doucement donc, elle se leva de son lit, posant les pieds au sol. Seulement, elle avait l'impression d'être en équilibre, et elle détestait ça. Connie lui prit la main, et elles quittèrent la chambre.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à chez elle, Mitchie n'ouvrit pas la bouche ne serait-ce que pour demander de la musique, comme à son habitude. Au contraire, elle fixa le paysage sans le voir, le visage vide d'expression. Une nouvelle fois, sa mère l'aida à rejoindre sa chambre, et elle enleva ses chaussures sitôt qu'elle fut dans l'entrée, pour mettre ses chaussons. Une fois sur son lit, elle se rassit les yeux dans le vague, ou du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle en avait. Supposant, qu'elle avait besoin de repos, ses parents la laissèrent seule, lui rappelant de les prévenir si elle voulait quelque chose. Elle acquiesça doucement, et une fois seule, écouta les bruits de la maison. Elle semblait percevoir les choses différemment Elle nota notamment que sa mère avait une démarche pour légère que son père. C'était ainsi qu'elle les différencierait à présent. Elle ne verrait plus, ni leurs sourires, ni la joie qui illuminait leurs yeux, certains soirs. Seul un tableau noir, où rien ne s'inscrirait. Elle eut envie d'écouter de la musique, mais elle ignorait où était son ipod.

« Dans mon sac, se souvint-elle, qui lui est quelque part au Texas ! »

Soupirant, elle prit la télécommande de sa chaîne qui était sur son chevet et enclencha le cd qu'elle avait mit dedans, peu de temps avant d'aller à la plage. Seulement, c'était un cd de rock, un petit mélange entre the cure, muse et d'autre groupes du même genre. Par contre c'était en total contradiction avec l'humeur du jour. Ne pouvant le changer sans aide, elle l'éteignit, sans plus de cérémonie et s'allongea avec précaution. Une fois sous ses couvertures, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et se cacha repliée sur elle-même.

A plusieurs reprises, Connie se retint d'aller voir comment elle allait. Il n'émanait aucun son provenant de sa chambre.

« Une première, soupira-t-elle tristement. Habituellement, il y a toujours un fond musical ! » A dix-sept heures, elle ne tint plus et monta doucement. Ouvrant la porte, elle nota que sa fille s'était endormie.

***

Et bien voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on vous donne rendez-vous après les fêtes pour cette Histoire, les histoires de TTW étant elle toujours active pendant celle-ci (du moins je pense)

Bonne fête à vous

C. et TTW


	3. Chapter 2

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Je suis absolument désolée pour l'énorme retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problème et ça ne s'arrange pas Anyway…

Merci à **Newness**(merci pour ta review comme d'hab ça me fait toujours plaisir vue ce que je t'oblige à faire en plus pour la mettre… !), **Frediie**(et bien oui ça surprend et je peux te dire que ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant comme tu vas le voir… J'espère que ça va te plaire en tout cas… pour la rencontre va falloir attendre encore un peu !), **Miss Tagada(**tu triches je connais déjà ton avis et tu connais l'histoire, forcément tu l'as écrite avec moi lol, anyway t'étais donc pas obligée), **juju88480**(Et bien t'étais impatiente donc désolée de t'avoir fait attendre- après et bien la vue, ça va être dur mais je ne peux t'en dire plus.. secret.. en tout cas merci) et enfin **Lady Hope**(et bien effectivement c'est le père de Shane, très perspicace ! Quand au tous pour un ils seront dans l'histoire mais à leur manière comme tu le verras.. merci à toi en tout cas)… J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre assez… musclé je dirai !

***********

La citation du jour : "I'm pretty, but I'm not beautiful. I'm sin, but I'm not the devil. I'm good, but I'm not an angel." -Marilyn Monroe

**Disclamer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps, et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

***********

Le lendemain, Mitchie tenta, sans succès, d'ouvrir les yeux, seulement son bandage l'en empêchait. Elle s'y résigna donc. Il était là pour protéger ses yeux, ça elle le savait mais ça restait frustrant. Aussi, elle finit par s'asseoir simplement sur son lit, les mains posées sur ses chevilles, fixant, sans le voir, le mur face à son lit. Elle aurait pu appeler sa mère mais elle refusait de se faire aider. Une envie naturelle l'obligea à quitter son lit, l'effrayant au possible. Seulement, elle dut s'y résoudre. Inspirant un bon coup, elle tâta autour d'elle afin de trouver le bord de son lit et y plaça ses mains. Se faisant glisser doucement, elle finit par poser un pied au sol, puis l'autre avant de se lever.

« Maigre victoire, songea-t-elle. Comme grimper cette fichue falaise ! J'aurais mieux fait de me casser la jambe, quand l'idée m'est venue ! »

Seulement, malgré son ressentiment, elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Seul, son envie de sourire avait disparue. Etant aveugle, elle ne voyait plus l'utilité de sourire pensant, à tord, que personne ne verrait le changement. Traînant les pieds, de peur de marcher sur quelque chose, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte, les bras tendus devant elle, pour sentir les obstacles. Elle finit par arriver à la porte de sa chambre et s'énerva contre elle-même. Elle connaissait sa chambre pourtant par cœur, et à moins que sa mère ait tout changé de place, elle savait que rien ne traînait au sol. Elle s'était même souvent amusée à déambuler dans celle-ci les yeux clos.

« C'est pas la même chose ! Quand je faisais ça, je pouvais rouvrir les yeux à tout moment, si je doutais ! Alors que là, rien, cria-t-elle in petto. »

Plus en colère contre elle-même que contre son handicap temporaire, elle ouvrit la porte et continua sa progression, pressée d'arriver enfin à destination.

« - Mitchie, ma chérie ! Attend, je vais t'aider, décréta sa mère qui montait avant de lui prendre les poignets.

Face à elle, elle demanda à sa fille où elle souhaitait se rendre, puis l'aida à y parvenir rapidement. La laissant face à la porte, elle lui demanda de la prévenir quand elle voudrait sortir, puis redescendit à la cuisine. Seulement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle fronça les sourcils en n'entendant rien. Sauf, un pas traînant qui rejoignait la chambre de Mitchie. Soupirant doucement, elle termina son petit-déjeuner, puis le lui monta. Connie se doutait bien que cette nouvelle vie était difficile pour sa fille. Pourtant, elle était certaine que cette dépendance par rapport aux autres allait vite énerver la jeune femme qui allait donc s'employer à recouvrer la vue rapidement. Aussi, elle entra, le plateau dans les mains, dans la chambre de sa fille et lui annonça le menu, d'une voix gaie.

« - Merci mais je vois rien, tu sais, pas la peine de me dire ce qu'il y a, fit Mitchie d'une voix morne.

« - Raison de plus pour te dire ce que tu as devant toi !

« - Ce sont mes yeux qui sont fichus, pas mes papilles gustatives, fit-elle sur la défensive.

Connie se sentit blessée par le ton employé par la jeune femme, mais décida de ne rien montrer pour le moment, et lui proposa de mettre de la musique. Seulement, la jeune femme n'avait envie de rien. Juste de silence, précisa-t-elle, s'imaginant bien fusiller sa mère des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas que sa fille paraisse si déprimée.

« Ce doit être le retour de l'hôpital, pensa-t-elle. D'ici demain, elle va se reprendre, je la connais ! Et je l'aiderais. »

Avant de redescendre, elle la prévint qu'elle avait mis son sac de plage, près de son chevet, et lui lista ce qu'il contenait. Elle lui précisa aussi que Dorine ou Sierra passerait dans la journée pour lui apporter ses cours.

« - Je veux voir personne ! Enfin, entendre serait plus approprié, grimaça-t-elle. De toute façon ça ne sert à rien qu'ils m'apportent leurs devoirs, cours et autres idioties. Je ne peux pas les lire !

« - C'est temporaire, ma chérie et tu le sais. D'ici quelques jours, tu verras de nouveau. Il faut juste que tu le veuilles, fit Connie d'une voix douce.

« - Parce que tu crois que je ne le veux pas peut-être ? Mais il y a ces bandages débiles, et même sans eux ça changerait rien de toute façon. Je ne vois plus rien, je ne fais qu'entendre ! Entendre ton pas plus léger que celui de papa… Entendre vos mots, et imaginer vos sourires, parce qu'à cause des crétins avec qui traîne cette garce de Dorine, j'ai eu assez de sable et de graviers dans les yeux, pour remplir une plage, s'énerva-t-elle.

« - Ne parle pas comme ça de ta cousine ! Elle était très inquiète pour toi !

« - N'importe quoi, soupira-t-elle. Je vais te dire, le seul truc qui peut inquiéter cette mijaurée c'est de se casser un ongle ou de ne pas pouvoir se pavaner comme un paon devant Preston parce qu'elle va se sentir obligée de venir me rendre visite, avant de s'en plaindre à qui voudra l'entendre. "_Désolée Preston, mais je peux pas rentrer avec toi, dans ta belle décapotable rouge et ostentatoire, parce que je dois aller voir mon idiote de cousine qui est aveugle"_, fit-elle en imitant approximativement la voix de sa cousine.

« - Tu es injuste avec elle, la réprimanda-t-elle.

« - Moi injuste ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je ne suis pas injuste, juste réaliste ! Tu crois peut-être qu'on s'entend bien mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Trop diva enrhumée et mal dans sa peau pour qu'on traîne ensemble. Mais je vais te dire ce qui est injuste… C'est mon accident, cette vie pourrie, mon nouvel handicap et tout ce qui en découle. Ça c'est injuste ! Parce que je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne. Je me contente d'évoluer dans cette société mal faite, en espérant comprendre ce que je fais sur cette terre. Et le tout sans ennuyer mon monde, sans me plaindre, ou rechigner et c'est à moi qu'arrive les problèmes alors que Mademoiselle-J'ai-Grillé-Mon-Dernier-Neurone-Dans-Ma-Dernière-Teinture, a la belle vie. Voilà, ce qui est injuste !

Sur ces mots, elle voulut se tourner pour signifier à sa mère qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir, mais en oublia son plateau repas qui se renversa, la faisant pousser un juron à faire rougir un routier. Connie la regarda interdite puis secoua la tête et nettoya tout. Elle ignorait complètement que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'entendaient pas. Durant les fêtes de familles, elles semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Intimant à sa fille de ne pas bouger, elle remit les reliques du repas sur le plateau et partit chercher de nouveaux draps, pour sa fille. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle l'aida à se lever, la fit asseoir près de son bureau avant de changer le lit.

Pendant ce temps, Mitchie tâta son bureau et prit un livre. _Idiot me direz-vous. Surement__…_ mais elle voulait sentir les pages glisser entre ses doigts. Quand sa mère lui donna le feu vert, elle se leva et revint s'asseoir sur son lit. Il était son nouveau monde. Une bulle rassurante faite de coton et parfumé de muguet. Elle se réinstalla dans les couvertures puis prit son sac en tâtant son chevet. Aussitôt Connie le prit et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

« - Que tu me laisses faire ! Je suis capable de prendre mon sac !

Son ton était agressif et la mère soupira.

« - Ecoute Mitchie ce que tu vis est peut-être dur mais en aucun cas, j'accepte que tu me parles sur ce ton. Alors maintenant excuse-toi !

« - Et pourquoi faire ? C'est pas comme si j'allais voir ton sourire ou tes yeux s'adoucir, quand tu m'entendras dire pardon !

« - Par respect Mitchie ! Tu ne verras pas mon sourire, mais tu l'entendras et puis la preuve tu sais que mes yeux vont s'adoucir, tu viens de le dire.

La jeune femme grogna pendant quelques secondes puis demanda son sac, qui était toujours dans les mains de sa mère. Seulement, celle-ci refusa de le lui rendre tant qu'elle ne se serait pas excusée, ce qui augmenta la colère de la jeune femme. Elle détestait être prise pour un enfant, et là, on s'occupait d'elle comme d'une petite fille de cinq ans.

« - Très bien, excuse-moi, grogna-t-elle après un silence pesant.

« - Imaginons quelques secondes que tu le redises en le pensant, décida Connie, ça donnerait quoi ?

Soupirant, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, avant de lever la tête, s'imaginant fixer les yeux de sa mère.

« - Pardon, fit-elle penaude. Je suis désolée. Vraiment… !

La sentant sincère, Connie sourit avant de rire doucement.

« - Ta voix me fait penser à celle d'une enfant qu'on viendrait de prendre la main dans le bocal de friandises, répondit-elle quand sa fille lui demanda ce qu'elle avait à rire.

Malgré sa frustration qui allait crescendo, elle sourit à sa mère, voulant lui faire croire qu'elle allait mieux. Cela du fonctionner puisque presque aussitôt elle eut son sac dans les mains. Remerciant sa mère, elle fouilla dedans et prit son ipod avant de le mettre sur ses oreilles, pour écouter sa playlist. Cependant, elle entendit sa mère la prévenir qu'elle allait lui ramener un autre repas.

« - Pas la peine, j'ai pas faim, de toute façon !

« - Mitchie, le petit-déjeuner est …

« - Il est quelle heure, la coupa-t-elle sans ménagement et avec humeur.

« - Onze heures trente-huit !

« - Cool ! L'heure du petit-déjeuner est passée !

Sur ces mots, elle augmenta le son et n'entendit pas sa mère fermer la porte ni soupirer de découragement. La joute verbale qui venait de se passer, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle rejoignit la cuisine et posa le plateau avant de soupirer bruyamment. Espérant que ce ne soit que temporaire. Elle commença à s'attaquer au repas du midi avant de reprendre son ménage.

La journée passa rapidement et lorsqu'à quinze heures Sierra frappa à la porte, Connie l'accueillit en souriant.

« - Comment s'est passée la journée ?

« - Moyen dirons-nous ! Les profs ont demandé où été Mitchie, surtout le prof de littérature vu qu'elle est incollable dans cette matière. Et Dorine n'a même pas posé une seule question sur son absence. Mais j'imagine qu'elle passera … Quand elle aura le temps ! Mitchie est en haut ?

Connie se contenta d'acquiescer et la jeune femme monta en souriant. Elle n'avait pas dit complètement la vérité à la mère de sa meilleure amie, songeant que celle-ci n'apprécierait peut-être pas d'entendre que Dorine se réjouissait de l'absence de Mitchie, décrétant qu'elle faisait sûrement l'école buissonnière, afin de prouver quelque chose.

« Quand je pense que cette garce est sa cousine germaine, j'ai honte pour Mitchie. Avec un tel boulet, elle est vraiment pas gâtée, pensa-t-elle. »

Soupirant, elle secoua la tête, pour oublier cette histoire et frappa à la porte. Seulement, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Fronçant les sourcils, elle entrebâilla la porte et demanda si la jeune femme était présentable. Toujours aucun bruit, si ce n'est un léger grésillement. Soupirant, elle entra et trouva son amie assise en tailleur sur son lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la tête bougeant au rythme d'une musique. S'avançant rapidement, elle lui enleva un écouteur.

« - Hey ! Qui va là ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« - Relax ma poule, c'est Sierra ! Tu nous le sors d'où ton « qui va là » ? D'un bouquin de chevalerie ?

« - Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« - Et bé, quel accueil ! Rassure-moi, si c'était Dorine, tu serais encore plus sèche non ?

La brunette se contenta de s'imaginer la regarder froidement, incapable de faire plus, puis réitéra sa question, le plus glacialement possible. Si Sierra en fut peinée, elle ne montra rien, et lui déballa tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. Seulement, rien ne retint son attention, pire, elle refusa même d'entendre parler du cours de littérature.

Sierra resta une petite heure mais ne réussissant pas à faire la conversation, elle soupira et se leva du lit.

« - Bon je file, j'ai encore mes devoirs à faire ! A demain !

« - C'est ça !

Sur cette phrase, aussi froide que le pôle nord, Mitchie remit son second écouteur, se coupant une nouvelle fois du monde qui l'entourait. La lycéenne rejoignit Connie au salon.

« - Elle est un peu sur la défensive, non ?

« - Oh oui ! Un vrai calvaire. Mais c'est temporaire, je pense. Le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa nouvelle condition.

« - Si vous le dites… Bon je file, j'ai cours demain et donc pleins de travail

Elle partit donc après un dernier au revoir à la mère de Mitchie. Connie, quand à elle, espérait un changement d'attitude quand son mari reviendrait, seulement rien ne changea si ce n'est que Mitchie était couchée, refusant de manger. Vivement qu'on lui enlève ses bandages, se dit-elle finalement.

****

Seulement, quand elles sortirent de l'hôpital, la jeune femme libre de tout bandage, ne desserra pas les dents pour autant. Il semblait à Connie que le médecin avait remarqué son attitude réfractaire, mais il n'en avait dit mot.

« Ce doit vraiment être normal, supposa-t-elle. Je me demande si ça va continuer encore longtemps. »

Elle coupa son raisonnement en arrivant près de la voiture et aida sa fille à y monter. Elle n'avait plus aucun bandage à présent, mais ses paupières restaient closes. Pourtant, elle avait manifesté le désir de les ouvrir, mais quand celle-ci s'étaient soulevées, un blanc laiteux vierges de toutes pupilles était apparu. Elle avait alors aussitôt refermé les paupières se plaignant de douleurs. Tout en conduisant, elle se demanda combien de temps allait encore durer cette cécité temporaire, qui durait déjà depuis une semaine. Seulement le médecin restait sur son affirmation de départ. Il n'y avait aucune lésions du nerf optique ni de traumatismes crâniens. Tout était donc psychologique.

Connie pesta, quand sa fille fut dans sa chambre. A présent, elle ne la quittait plus. Sauf pour les repas et pour les règles de bases de l'hygiène. Bien sûr, elle refusait de marcher avec une canne et ressemblait à un zombie à marcher les bras en avant, mais elle ne voulait aucune aide. Selon elle, elle allait devoir apprendre à se débrouiller seule puisque rien ne changeait.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Scott Gray referma la porte sur le père de famille qu'il venait de rencontrer.

« - Alors, un cas intéressant, demanda son fils en arrivant dans la salle à manger.

« - Non. Monsieur Bennet a un enfant qui se passionne pour le cinéma. Pas vraiment mon domaine ! Et toi, du nouveau avec Nate et Jason ?

« - Ouais, on a écrit une nouvelle chanson, mais elle n'est pas encore au point. Je te ferais écouter ça quand elle sera finie !

Le musicothérapeute acquiesça les yeux dans le vague. Il repensait beaucoup à l'accident dont il avait été témoins huit jours plut tôt. Son fils lui parla du texte sur lequel, ils butaient tous les trois, mais remarqua vite qu'il n'était pas écouté. Secouant la tête, il arrêta de ranger les papiers étalés sur la table, et fixa son père.

« - Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs, fit celui-ci après quelque minutes de silence.

« - Non, pas grave, soupira Shane. Tu pensais à quoi ?

« - A cette jeune femme que j'ai sauvé l'autre jour, sur la plage.

« - Ah bon ? J'étais pas au courant. Elle a eu quoi, un malaise ?

« - Non, j'ai pas tout compris mais elle est montée en haut de la falaise nord, et elle a été bousculée. Elle a dégringolé jusqu'en bas, quasiment !

« - Et bé ! Sacrée chute. Mais pourquoi elle est montée ?

« - Là, tu me poses une colle. L'ennui c'est qu'elle risque d'avoir des séquelles comme tu t'en doute et j'aimerais avoir de ses nouvelles !

« - Va la voir, proposa Shane en haussant les épaules.

« - J'y ai pensé, mais elle a quitté l'hôpital et on refuse de me donner son adresse, ce qui est logique. J'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'elle aille bien.

« - Ouais ! Enfin quelque chose me dit qu'elle va pas remettre les pieds à la plage de si tôt.

« - Elle n'est pas aussi trouillarde que toi, tu sais, se moqua Scott.

« - Je n'ai pas peur de la plage, se défendit-il. Je n'aime pas, c'est tout !

Scott regarda son fils fuir la conversation et se demanda d'où lui venait ce dégoût de la plage. La plupart des adolescents de cette ville y passait leurs temps les jours d'été, lui refusait quasiment d'y mettre plus qu'un pied par an. Seulement, il avait eu beau interroger son fils, celui-ci se murait toujours dans un drôle de silence se concentrant uniquement sur ce qu'il faisait.

« Il faudrait que je comprenne un jour, d'où lui vient cette peur, songea-t-il en le voyant tout ranger. »

Il l'aida à faire de la place, puis ils mangèrent en silence comme souvent. L'un comme l'autre plongé dans leurs pensées, ils n'eurent pas conscience de l'ambiance froide que propageait leur manque de conversation.

Quand il eut fini, Shane remonta dans sa chambre, et prit sa guitare pour oublier ses pensées. Il détestait penser à ses faiblesses, préférant les oublier, et ce soir ne ferait pas exception.

**********

« - Bon Mitchie, ça suffit à présent, sors de ta chambre, soupira Connie en entrant dans la pièce. Tu vas te réhabituer au monde. Les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille, et c'est fascinant, les gens vivent ! Ta retraite est terminée, l'ermite !

« - Je suis très bien dans ma chambre ! Au moins, je ne risque pas de me faire mal ! Je n'ai aucun obstacle à éviter et aucun danger à redouter ! Rien ne peut me blesser, et c'est parfait !

Sans se laisser convaincre, Connie lui prit la main et tenta de la sortir de son lit, mais la jeune femme y mettait toute sa mauvaise volonté. Elle avait réussie à décourager Sierra de lui rendre visite, quant à Dorine, elle n'était jamais venue s'enquérir de sa santé.

« Ainsi va le monde ! Il vit et tourne sans moi, songea-t-elle. »

Comme chaque fois qu'elle était déprimée, elle voulait écrire une chanson, mais n'arrivait plus à composer. Elle n'osait même plus toucher à sa guitare ou son synthé. Non qu'elle ait peur de faire des fausses notes, simplement, ils lui rappelaient son ancienne vie. Et, la jeune femme ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Elle n'était pas si lointaine Mais pour l'instant cette époque n'était plus d'actualité.

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'elle avait perdue la vue. Elle ne voyait plus personne, refusait de parler, se renfermant dans son monde un peu plus jour après jour. Elle passait ses journées allongées dans son lit, rêvant à une autre vie. Une vie sans sa cousine, où Preston s'inquièterait de ne plus la voir. Mais la réalité était bien toute autre.

« - Allez, lève-toi Mitchie !

« - Pourquoi faire ? Aller dans le salon ? Oh chouette alors quel changement de décor, ironisa-t-elle.

« - Non ! Nous allons chez ta grand-mère et tu viens. Je refuse de te laisser seule à la maison.

« - Pourquoi donc ? Je suis déjà restée seule, je te signale. J'ai plus cinq ans je te rappelle. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de les sentir tous se mettre à genoux devant une aveugle, en me prenant en pitié et j'ai encore moins envie les entendre me demander si c'est pas trop dur !

« - Je me moque complètement de ton avis, s'énerva Connie. Je te l'ai dit, tu viens avec nous ! Alors sois tu fais un effort et tu viens de toi-même dans la voiture, sois je vais chercher ton père qui t'emmènera de force dedans !

« - C'est honteux ! J'ai envie de rester seule, c'est pas compliqué à comprendre ! Je ne veux pas respirer l'odeur des fleurs sans savoir d'où elles vient, ni entendre la vie sans la voir. Je veux rester dans mon lit !

« - Bon maintenant Mitchie ça suffit, décréta Steve en entrant. Connie, va chercher ses chaussures. Puisqu'elle refuse de descendre elle-même, on va utiliser la force, fit-il calmement mais avec fermeté.

Sachant que contre son père, elle n'aurait pas gain de cause, elle les laissa lui mettre ses bottes, dont elle ignorait la couleur, puis la porter jusqu'à la banquette arrière. Fort heureusement, elle avait eu le temps de prendre son ipod et ses lunettes. Elle ne prenait plus rien d'autre avec elle. Son portable était éteint depuis des jours.

Durant le trajet, elle se contenta de mettre ses lunettes et de tourner le visage de manière à ne pas sentir le soleil sur sa peau.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent chez sa grand-mère et son père lui ouvrit la porte avant de lui demander de sortir. Soupirant, à s'en fendre l'âme, elle obtempéra mais s'arrêta en entendant plusieurs personnes rire.

« - Y a qui ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« - Jack Alice et leurs enfants ! Ainsi que Ramon et June !

« - Génial, grimaça-t-elle, si June est là, j'imagines que l'autre poupée barbie doit traîner dans le coin à se pavaner comme un coq de bruyère lors de la saison des amours.

« - De qui elle parle, s'étonna son père.

« - Dorine, expliqua Connie avant de prendre la main de sa fille. Allez en avant.

De mauvaise grâce, elle s'extirpa de la voiture mais refusa l'aide de ses parents. Alice voulut l'aider également, mais elle l'écarta méchamment.

« - Mitchie ! On est ravie de te revoir, s'exclama June.

« - Ah ouais ? Et c'est qui que vous vouliez voir ? La Mitchie morte durant sa chute de la falaise ou la Mitchie aveugle ? Vous vouliez me voir et bien voilà. Regardez, comment je me déplace à cause de cette peste de Dorine.

Sur ces mots, elle fit quelques pas, les bras tendus en avant repoussant tous ceux qui voulaient l'aider.

« - Voilà ! Magnifique, n'est-ce pas, fit-elle mauvaise, et bien le spectacle est terminé !

Sur ces mots, elle mit ses écouteurs et régla la musique au maximum, occultant complètement le reste de sa famille. Elle se laissa guider par son père, jusqu'au salon où il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Fauteuil, qu'elle ne quitta pas un seul instant, refusant de boire, ou de faire un geste. Elle prit seulement le soin de remonter ses jambes contre son corps pour éviter qu'on les frappe et posa son visage dessus.

Elle resta ainsi toute l'après-midi, pendant que les adultes demandaient à ses parents comment elle prenait l'accident. Désemparée Connie leur confia qu'elle s'enfermait dans son monde et qu'ils se sentaient complètement dépassés. Elle refusait toute aide, qu'elle soit médicale ou autre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester dans son lit à écouter sans relâche son ipod, ne s'arrêtant que pour dormir.

A la fin de son récit, Connie avait les joues humides, pensant qu'elle était une mauvaise mère du fait de ne pouvoir aider son seul enfant, lorsque celui-ci avait tant besoin d'elle.

***Voilà on espère que vous avez aimé… on attend vos réactions impatiemment…

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

C. et TTW


	4. Chapter 3

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hey bonsoir tout le monde… Voilà je suis tout d'abord affreusement désolée pour ce gros gros retard. J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes de santé et peu l'occasion d'avancer sur le terrain des fanfictions. Que ce soit pour cette historie ou mon autre en cours.

Je voudrais donc remercier **Miss Tagada **(tu triches puisque tu connais déjà tout mais voilà, enfin le prochain, trust in you )), **Frediie** (Merci pour tes encouragements, en effet c'est difficile pour elle et ca ne va s'arranger de suite !), **Lady Hope** (ah sacré bug. Merci ravie de savoir qu'on est dans le bon, en même temps on essaye de pas partir à coté de la plaque surtout sur des sujets comme ça. C'est de la sacrée recherche pour exprimer du vrai !), **juju88480 **(merci pour ta review, on espère que tu aimeras tout autant les suivant), **Newness** (thx to you miss, I appreciate you took the time to come and post a review. Can't wait to read some of your chapter asa you'll have some time, xoxo), **felichoux **(pour répondre à ta question, c'est bien moi qui vais poster la suite. Je ne peux en revanche pas te dire quand. Je suis occupée sur celle la et 3 autres pour le moment avec la même auteur. Je te tiendrai bien évidemment au courant et j'espère pouvoir ne pas trop te faire attendre. A++), **MiniMagiCcOlOurs**(Ravie de t'avoir satisfaite jusque là. J'espère que tu t'éclateras tout autant avec la suite. Merci à toi), **fd** (et bien merci), **Miss Lizzie** (Ravie que la story te plaise.. et bien les réponses à tes questions arrivent bientôt^^. ++), **perséejackson **(une suite ! et bien je ne sais pas pout tout te dire… Je vais en parler avec ma chère co-auteur et vous le saurez si ca doit se faire. Pour la rencontre elle arrive très bientôt).

Voilà nous vous remercions de suivre la story et je m'excuse encore pour le retard du post.

Bonne lecture

**Disclamer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps, et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

Suite à leur visite, dans la famille qui s'était avérée pour le moins désastreuse, Mitchie était sure par son attitude d'avoir convaincu ses parents de ne plus l'obliger à sortir. Et pour cause ! En plus d'avoir été renfermée sur elle-même avec la musique presque à fond dans les oreilles, elle avait répondu avec agressivité aux quelques questions qu'on lui avait posées ou par monosyllabes. Aussi, quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand ses parents décidèrent de l'emmener pique niquer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dans la tête ? Déjà que quand on voit clair, le parc n'est pas sûr, mais là, je vais me ridiculiser, songea-t-elle énervée. »

À ces yeux, il était donc hors de questions qu'elle ressorte de chez elle. Surtout pour aller dans un parc où chaque pas serait une épreuve ! Seulement, ses parents se passèrent de son avis une nouvelle fois, et la forcèrent à entrer dans la voiture, simplement munie de ses lunettes. Comble du tout sa mère lui confisqua son baladeur pour l'après-midi. La jeune femme l'aurait fusillée des yeux, si ça ne lui était pas impossible.

Chaque jour à son réveil, elle avait son petit crédo. La haine. Elle maudissait d'abord sa cousine, puis Preston pour ne pas s'inquiéter de son état, avant d'haïr le reste de ses camarades de lycée, en particulier celui qui l'avait bousculé ! Elle se souvenait des mots du médecin. Seule sa volonté lui ferait recouvrer la vue, mais elle avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Ah il est bien gentil le médecin. Mais on fait quoi alors dans ces cas là ! Certes ses paupières se soulevaient, mais elle ne voyait pas ! Elle déprimait chaque fois plus encore. Maudissant plus que jamais la terre entière. Le démarrage de la voiture la sortit de ses pensées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer une fois encore.

« - Je t'en pris Mitchie cesse donc de soupirer ! Cette cassure dans ta routine te fera du bien.

« - C'est ça ! Ce qui me ferait du bien ça serait de _rester_ dans ma chambre, avec ma musique ! Et non pas toutes ces épreuves ridicules !

« - Des épreuves ? Voir ta famille ou faire un pique nique est une épreuve, s'étonna sa mère. En voilà une bonne !

« - Essaie donc de te mettre à ma place ! Je ne vois pas, je ne sais jamais où je mets le pied, alors oui, sortir est une épreuve pour moi ! Mais si tu te crois si maligne, je t'en pris passe donc devant et marche les yeux fermés. On verra, si tu ne changeras pas d'avis, asséna-t-elle avec colère, ou du moins, vous verrez... Mais ce n'est plus mon cas.

Connie leva les yeux au ciel, et secoua la tête. Sa fille ne faisait aucun effort pour s'en sortir. Ils arrivèrent et l'aidèrent à sortir de la voiture. Steve prit le bras de Mitchie afin de la guider alors que sa femme prenait le panier et la couverture. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une zone assez déserte. Le soleil était chaud à Galveston, et nombreuses étaient les familles qui avaient eu la même idée qu'eux. Ils s'installèrent rapidement, puis commencèrent à manger. Mitchie refusa de manger, décrétant qu'elle n'avait pas faim, une fois encore. Elle préféra de nouveau s'abîmer dans ses rêves inaccessibles. Ceux où elle revoyait... Ceux où elle se voyait gifler Dorine entourée de sa clique. Elle était d'ailleurs entrain de savourer l'expression choquée de sa cousine, quand sa mère lui ordonna de manger quelque chose, en lui mettant un sandwich de force dans la main. Revenant à elle, la jeune femme se contenta de le lâcher, répétant qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

« - Bon maintenant ça suffit, Mitchie mange, reprit Connie en soupirant.

« - Je n'ai pas faim, articula-t-elle avec lenteur comme elle le ferait avec un enfant.

« - Je ne te demande pas d'avoir faim, mais de remplir ton estomac.

« - Ecoute ta mère Mitchie, et mange !

Aussitôt, le morceau de pain revint dans sa main, et elle le jeta au loin.

« - Je n'ai pas faim !

Connie regarda son mari, qui secoua la tête. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas sa fille. Mais ça avait toujours été ainsi. Il était matériel, et n'avait jamais compris sa passion pour la musique au lieu des études. Ni le besoin qu'elle avait de flâner dans les parcs certaines fois. Il était l'opposé d'elle et pourtant il l'aimait. C'était son trésor et la voir s'amaigrir à cause d'un léger choc psychologique, lui faisait mal bien qu'il ne le montrait pas Il savait se maîtriser comme beaucoup d'homme, contrairement à sa femme, qui s'inquiétait au moindre changement ou retard de leur enfant.

« - Laisse-là, quand elle sera au bord de la crise d'hypoglycémie, elle mangera, déclara-t-il espérant la faire réagir. C'est délicieux ma chérie !

Sa femme le regarda tristement et lui fit un maigre sourire. Elle enviait la confiance dont il faisait preuve, et chercha en lui, la force de continuer à sourire au monde. Connie se sentait aussi déprimée que sa fille. Comme si elle ressentait ses émotions. C'était vraiment étrange. Bien sûr, sa fille refusait sa vie et dépérissait, mais elle savait que c'était temporaire. Elle y croyait. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre espoir. Par contre ce qui l'inquiétait plus, était cet isolement, dans lequel elle s'enfermait. Plus personne ne venait la voir. Même Sierra avait abandonné, après s'être heurtée au mur que sa fille s'était forgé. De plus, personne d'autre de son lycée n'était venu pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Pas même sa cousine. Elle prit la résolution d'appeler June le soir même afin de comprendre pourquoi sa fille ne venait pas voir Mitchie. Elle finit par soupirer et décida malgré tout ça de profiter de cette sortie.

Ils restèrent environ deux heures. Deux heures durant lesquelles Mitchie resta stoïque. Assise en tailleur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle semblait fixer l'horizon, les sourcils froncés. Donnant le top départ, Steve prit le bras de fille, et l'aida à se remettre debout, sans qu'elle ne dise un mot. Ils rangèrent le tout, puis rentèrent chez eux. Dès qu'elle fut dans l'entrée, elle enleva ses chaussures et monta dans sa chambre, bras en avant pour sentir les murs et autres obstacles. Lorsqu'elle fut à destination, elle alluma sa chaîne et mit la musique, bien plus forte que ne l'autorisait ses parents. Connie ne tarda pas à monter, et à baisser le volume, lui demandant la raison de ce vacarme.

« - Rends-moi mon ipod !

« - Non ! Tu l'as assez écouté. Bientôt ce seront tes oreilles qui n'iront pas bien si tu continues.

Sur ces mots, elle repartit, et la jeune femme remonta le volume, sans quitter son lit, grâce à la télécommande de sa chaîne, avant de rapidement la cacher sous les couvertures. Une nouvelle fois, sa mère vint baisser, et elle en profita pour lui réitérer sa demande, voulant récupérer sa musique. Seulement Connie fut encore intraitable, et la jeune femme repoussa le volume au maximum.

Ce fut son père qui vint baisser cette fois ci. Il prit soin avant de ressortir de lui prendre sa télécommande.

« - Et si on doit remonter pour baisser le son, je te confisque carrément ta chaîne, la menaça-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien, et lorsqu'elle l'entendit au rez-de-chaussée, se leva. Doucement, elle poussa son bureau, afin de bloquer sa porte, et remit le volume au maximum. C'était la guerre psychologique. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser son premier sourire depuis qu'elle se savait aveugle, quand son père tenta, sans succès d'ouvrir la porte. Cet exploit qui aurait pu paraître étonnant aux yeux des autres, ne l'était pas pour elle. Elle connaissait sa chambre et savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à pousser latéralement le meuble pour qu'il bloque l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle avait souvent utilisé ce stratagème afin d'être tranquille, quand sa tante venait.

Steve soupira en rejoignit sa femme au salon.

« - Elle a barricadé sa porte ! Impossible d'entrer. Je vais devoir passer par la fenêtre en priant pour qu'elle l'ait laissé ouverte. On ne peut pas la laisser avec le son à ce niveau !

Tout en parlant, il prit la direction du jardin et regarda en l'air avant de sourire. La jeune femme était entrain d'aérer sa chambre. Sans hésiter, et rongé par le remord de devoir employer de tels moyens pour entrer dans l'univers de sa fille, il plaça l'échelle contre la paroi. Sans bruit, il passa par la fenêtre et coupa la musique.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda la jeune femme.

« - Rien, j'ai débranché ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas mettre si fort !

Il remit le bureau à sa place, lui demandant de ne pas recommencer et prit sa chaîne. Seulement, maintenant qu'il la savait capable de s'enfermer, il remonta et la prévint qu'il lui enlevait, également sa porte. Aussitôt, elle se redressa et asséna qu'il n'avait pas le droit.

« - Je me moque de tes droits ! Tant que tu ne seras pas assez responsable, tu ne récupéreras pas ta porte ! Est-ce clair ?

« - C'est de l'abus ! Une atteinte à la vie privée ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

« - As-tu compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

« - Oui, vous martyrisez une pauvre aveugle, abusant du fait que vous voyez, pour la priver elle de ce qui la rassure ! Telle qu'une porte, ou sa musique. C'est dégueulasse, cria-t-elle !

« - Ah on te martyrise maintenant ! Non jeune fille on fait ça pour ton bien. Alors réfléchies y au lieu de t'enfermer dans ton petit monde justement. Et tant que tu ne seras pas plus responsable et moins entêtée je ne te rendrais pas ta porte.

« - Pars pas les mains vides, dans ce cas. Prends aussi ma guitare, et mon synthé, et tout ce qui pourrait me servir pour faire du bruit, parce que je compte pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir eu ce que je veux !

« - Et que veux-tu ?

« - Mon ipod, asséna-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils et repartit, le panneau de bois, dans les mains. Il alla le placer dans un coin du garage, et rejoignit sa femme au salon. Celle-ci avait un cadre blanc dans les mains, et il sut quelle photo elle regardait. C'était celle que Jack avait pris le jour où Mitchie était entrée dans leur maison. Connie l'avait dans les bras, alors qu'il entourait la taille de sa femme, avec tendresse, souriant à ce morceau de lui.

Peu de temps après, ils sursautèrent en entendant, de nouveau, de la musique trop forte venant de la chambre de leur fille. Il commençait à en avoir marre des caprices de sa fille. Lorsqu'il entra, il nota que le bruit venait de son ordinateur portable. Soupirant, il l'observa. Mitchie s'était allongée sur son lit, le regard vers le plafond, les yeux toujours clos. Alors qu'il allait parler, il entendit la sonnette. Descendant, il ouvrit pour faire face à leurs voisins.

« - Steve, je sais que ce que vit Mitchie est dur, mais pourrait-elle baisser sa musique ? Je n'entends même plus ma télé.

« - Navré Matt ! Ecoute, je vais lui confisquer son portable, en espérant que sa suffise pour cette fois.

L'homme le remercia, puis partit. Remontant à l'étage, il ne prit pas la peine de l'éteindre. Coupant le son, il le débrancha et l'emporta sans un mot.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à se demander quelle serait la prochaine idée de sa fille, puis se tourna vers sa femme.

« - Tu devrais lui rendre sa musique. Tous ses allers-retours vont finir par me tuer !

« - Non ! Je veux qu'elle entende la vie ! Peut-être que ça la motivera pour se battre !

« - En attendant, on risque d'avoir des problèmes, si elle continue.

Connie soupira, puis supposant que son mari avait raison décida d'aller rendre l'objet à sa fille. Vers vingt heures elle monta et déposa l'ipod tant convoité sur le lit. Elle la prévint néanmoins que son prochain caprice ne passerait pas. Se contentant d'hausser les épaules, Mitchie reprit son bien, et le remit sur ses oreilles, se coupant du monde.

Quand ils montèrent se coucher, ils constatèrent qu'elle s'était endormie toute habillée. Branchant l'objet pour qu'il se recharge, Steve soupira. Sortant doucement, il rejoignit sa femme. A peine fut-il entré dans leur chambre qu'elle souffla :

« - Je n'y arrive plus ! Elle ne fait aucun effort, refuse de manger ou de faire quoi que ce soit ! C'est tout juste si elle accepte de prendre sa douche Steve. Elle dépérit… C'est mon bébé et je ne peux rien faire !

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger ! J'ai confiance !

« - Non, ça ne va pas s'arranger ! Un mois déjà qu'elle est aveugle et ça ne s'arrange pas. Il lui faut de l'aide ! Peut-être devrait-on la faire consulter par un spécialiste... ou lui faire passer de nouveaux examens ? Mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas !

Il l'observa quelques instants, puis accepta son idée d'aller voir le médecin. Ce n'était pas la peine d'y emmener leur fille pour le moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut décidé que ce serait elle qui irait voir le spécialiste pendant qu'il resterait avec leur fille.

Le lendemain, Connie prit donc rendez-vous pour le soir même, à dix-huit heures et prévint son mari, durant sa pause déjeuné. Arguant un problème familial, il s'arrangea avec son patron pour finir plus tôt et fut ainsi chez lui au moment où sa femme partait pour l'hôpital. Le long du trajet, elle se répéta ce qu'elle allait dire à l'officier de santé. Aussitôt arrivée, elle alla se présenter à l'accueil. L'interne qui était là, lui demanda de patienter le temps que le médecin termine ses visites.

Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva et l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau. Une fois assise face à lui, elle lui confia l'abattement de sa fille.

« - Ecoutez, je comprends votre inquiétude madame, mais je ne peux vraiment rien faire à mon niveau. Comme je vous l'ai dit le mois dernier, ses examens sont bons. Elle doit se sortir de là seule !

« - Mais est-ce qu'un psychologue ne pourrait pas l'aider ? Ecoutez docteur, je me moque de savoir de quel ordre est son blocage ! Ce que je vois moi, c'est que ma fille déprime et se referme sur elle même ! Elle a perdue près de cinq kilos depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital, refuse tout contact avec l'extérieur, se mure dans le silence, et refuse toute visite ! Alors s'il y a une personne sur terre qui peut m'aider, j'accepte son aide, qu'il soit psychologue, gourou ou autre. Je suis complètement dépassée par la situation et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour aider ma fille ! Or si je ne l'aide pas, ça fera de moi, une mauvaise mère et ça je ne l'accepte pas, fit-elle le feu dans les yeux.

« - Je comprends… Ecoutez, j'ai un de mes patients qui est muet depuis un incendie chez lui ! Comme votre fille, il refusait toute aide, jusqu'à ce qu'un musicothérapeute ne le prenne en charge ! Peut-être est-ce ce qu'il faut à votre fille ? Sauf si bien sûr, elle se passionne pour un autre art, comme la peinture ?

« - Non, Mitchie adore la musique !

« - très bien ! Laissez-moi trouver le numéro du praticien qui a aidé le petit Bennett. Je vous avoue, dit-il en fouillant dans son bureau, que cette pratique ne me plait guère, mais il faut avouer qu'elle est efficace, certaines fois.

« - Et votre patient a retrouvé sa voix, demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« - Non malheureusement, ses cordes vocales avaient été trop touchées pour que ça puisse se guérir sans intervention chirurgicale, ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre fille. Ah voilà, la cachottière, fit-il en retrouvant la carte.

Prenant un post-it, il écrivit le numéro ainsi que le nom du médecin, puis le lui tendit.

« - Appelez-le et parlez-lui de votre fille. Si lui ne peut vous aider, il vous dirigera vers un de ses confrères. C'est le président de l'association qu'il a monté. Il connaît chaque médecin dans ce domaine et sera plus à même de vous diriger que moi.

Connie prit le papier et le rangea, sans même le lire, puis remercia le praticien. Durant quelques minutes ils parlèrent, puis elle finit par prendre congé, le remerciant une nouvelle fois.

Sitôt chez elle, elle raconta, à son mari, son entrevue avec le spécialiste qu'elle avait vu, et il soupira. Lui aussi avait entendu parler de cette médecine par la musique mais il y croyait que peu. Selon Steve, si la musique guérissait vraiment, les chercheurs n'auraient plus qu'à mettre la clé sous la porte. Seulement, en voyant l'espoir renaître dans les yeux de son épouse, il s'abstint de tout commentaire et accepta d'essayer. Ravie d'avoir son appui, elle prit le papier, et composa le numéro.

En voyant l'heure, Shane soupira. Son père était avec un client, lui apprenant les rudiments du piano. Seulement, l'enfant faisait plus de fausses notes qu'autre chose, et le jeune homme grimaçait en l'écoutant. Ceci dit, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir puisque le patient de son père n'avait même pas dix ans.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Comme il attendait un appel de Jason, il décrocha.

« - J'espère que t'as ma réponse Jay, ou je te jure que tu pourras plus jouer de guitare avant longtemps, fit-il menaçant.

« - Excusez-moi, fit une voix de femme, je suis bien chez monsieur Gray, musicothérapeute ?

« - Euh, oui, oui ! Excusez-moi, je pensais que c'était … Quelqu'un d'autre ! Mon père est occupé pour le moment, et refuse d'être dérangé pendant ses séances ! Je peux prendre un message ?

« - Oui, lui serait-il possible de me rappeler ? J'aimerais parler avec lui de ma fille !

Lui demandant de patienter, Shane prit de quoi noter, puis écrivit le nom et le numéro à appeler, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, s'excusant une nouvelle fois au passage. Deux minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Scott sortit du salon accompagné de l'enfant qu'il rendit à ses parents, avant de rejoindre son fils.

« - T'as un message ! Une certaine Connie Torrès aimerait que tu la rappelles. Elle voudrait te parler du cas de sa fille. C'est le docteur Stanley, qui t'a conseillé à elle, fit-il en lui tendant le papier.

Il fut surpris en voyant le regard de son père s'allumer, et se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Aussi quand il composa le numéro, Shane resta dans la pièce. Acquiesçant, Scott attendit qu'on décroche.

« - Allo ?

« - Oui bonsoir, ici Scott Gray ! Pourrais-je parler à madame Torrès, je vous pris ?

« - C'est ma femme, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

« - Non, mais moi peut-être ! Je suis musicothérapeute et votre femme m'a contacté plus tôt dans la soirée.

Steve acquiesça et tendit le combiné à sa femme, en soupirant. Celle-ci le prit et raconta l'histoire de sa fille. Elle posa ensuite plusieurs questions au thérapeute sur le déroulement des séances et les modalités. Elle finit par prendre rendez-vous en fin de semaine, puisque comme elle lui expliqua, elle devait encore en parler à sa fille. Elle raccrocha rassurée. L'homme lui semblait tout à fait compétant et elle avait toute confiance en lui. Maintenant il fallait convaincre leur fille et ça, ça risquait d'être beaucoup plus compliqué. Son mari alla la chercher et l'aida à s'asseoir à table, bien que la jeune femme jura qu'elle n'avait pas faim, une fois encore.

Durant le repas, aucun ne parla. Mitchie parce qu'elle ne parlait plus que par nécessité, et simplement pour signaler qu'elle voulait quelque chose, et son père parce qu'il avait certains problèmes à son travail. Quant à Connie, elle cherchait à trouver un moyen de faire accepter la thérapie à sa fille. Mitchie était depuis toujours anti psychologues. Sous toutes leurs formes. Selon elle, seuls les fous allaient les voir, et simplement parce qu'ils avaient de l'argent à gaspiller.

Après le repas, la jeune femme remonta dans sa chambre sans un mot, n'ayant pas touché à son assiette. L'envie de manger, lui était passée depuis plusieurs jours. Elle en venait à ne manger que très peu et seulement le matin. De temps à autre, il lui arrivait de demander à sa mère de lui réchauffer un peu du repas de la veille, mais ça restait occasionnel. Remettant sa musique dans ses oreilles, elle quitta son monde de bruits à identifier, pour celui si reposant de la musique. Etrangement, elle reconnaissait parfaitement chaque instrument, alors qu'elle était incapable de faire la différence entre une voiture et un camion. Quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur son lit, elle enleva un écouteur, soupirant intérieurement. Appréhendant âprement la conversation qui allait suivre. Elle n'avait jamais été trop loquace, mais elle le devenait de moins en moins depuis qu'elle avait son handicape.

« - Ecoute ma chérie, je voudrais te parler d'une idée que j'ai eu, et j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout avant de me donner une réponse. D'accord ?

« - Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Je t'écoute, ajouta-t-elle en mettant sa musique en pause.

Connie nota le geste et sourit. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais elle prit cette marque de politesse pour un signe encourageant.

« - Voilà ! Avec ton père, on se rend bien compte qu'on n'arrive pas à te soutenir comme on le devrait, parce qu'on ignore de ce dont tu as besoin exactement ! Surtout que contrairement à ton père, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui bloque le fait que tu vois plus. Autre chose que le manque de volonté. Et je pense en plus que tes problèmes ne sont pas que psychologiques. Seulement les médecins refusent de faire d'autres examens. J'ai bien pensé à t'envoyer voir un psychologue, afin de t'aider à faire face, mais…

« - J'ai pas besoin de psy ! Je vais très bien, coupa-t-elle méchamment.

« - Non, tu ne vas pas bien ma puce ! Tu passes ton temps enfermée dans ta chambre, en te coupant volontairement du monde. Je pensais que tu avais simplement besoin d'aide, et que je suffirais, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas ! Quoi que je fasse, je sens bien que je me trompe, et que tu t'éloignes de moi, pour t'enfermer dans ta bulle ! Or c'est mauvais pour toi ! Tu dois apprendre à dépasser ton handicap afin de recouvrer la vue. Et je pense que tu as besoin, pour se faire, d'une aide extérieur à ton père ou moi. Aussi, j'ai appelé le docteur Scott Gray. Un thérapeute spécial…

« - Je ne veux pas voir de psy, reprit-elle en colère.

« - Ce n'est pas un psy, ma chérie, fit Connie en déployant des trésors de patience malgré qu'elle soit presque à bout. C'est un thérapeute spécialisé dans la musique. Un musicothérapeute, si tu préfères. Il accepte de te recevoir, pour te parler de ses méthodes de travail.

« - Et bien pas moi ! Je ne veux pas aller voir un psy qui va me parler musique.

« - Mais non, rit sa mère, il ne va pas te parler musique. Un musicothérapeute est un psychologue qui, au lieu de te demander de t'allonger sur un divan pour raconter ta vie, t'apprend à jouer de la musique ou te perfectionner. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai rendez-vous samedi avec lui, pour en parler. Est-ce que tu accepterais, d'aller le voir ? Même si tu refuses de parler, ne serait-ce que pour jouer un peu de piano ou de guitare ?

« - Non !

« - Pourquoi ? Ça te serait bénéfique !

« - Je refuse ! Or de question que je sorte encore de cette maison ! Je suis très bien ici, dans ma chambre, sans porte ni intimité, dit-elle agressive.

« - Et bien, dans ce cas, tu es vraiment à plaindre, parce que je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je vais aller à ce rendez-vous samedi, et suite à ça, je te ferais un récapitulatif de ce que j'en ai appris, et je te laisserais le choix. Sois tu vas voir ce docteur Gray, sois tu vas voir un psy normal. Est-ce bien clair ? Et là, tu pourras taper du pied autant que tu le voudras, nous ne te passerons pas ce caprice. C'est soit la musicothérapie, soit une thérapie normale. Tu as presque une semaine pour réfléchir et faire ton choix. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Sans un mot de plus, Connie partit, en colère. Dire que Mitchie ne lui facilitait pas la tâche était un euphémisme. Elle refusait toute aide, qu'elle vienne de sa famille ou de professionnels.

« Mais ça ne va pas durer ! Je vais aller voir ce Scott Gray, dont le nom m'est familier d'ailleurs, et je lui demanderais de faire un choix, songea-t-elle. »

Elle rejoignit son mari qui l'interrogea du regard. Soupirant, elle s'assit à ses côtés et, la tête sur son épaule, lui relata la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir ainsi que l'ultimatum qu'elle lui avait posée. Elle détestait l'idée d'imposer quelque chose à sa fille, mais elle l'avait suffisamment laissé faire et s'enfoncer dans sa déprime. A présent, elle allait l'aider… qu'elle le veuille ou non !

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Rendez vous au prochain numéro )

C.


	5. Chapter 4

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello everyone… J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Voici pour vous le nouveau chapitre. Avant de vous laissez découvrir les nouvelles péripéties de notre personnage, voiçi les RAR )

**TTW **(super la rev avec pleins de fautes mais si tu veux je connais de super bon prof de français mdr.. Always a pleasure bzz), **juju88480** (Et bien merci pour ton enthousiasme.. voici la suite sans plus attendre. On espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant), **MiniMagicCcolours** (Hi, en effet Mitchie a un très fort caractère ce que tu vas pouvoir découvrir dans les chapitres à venir… C'est également dur pour les parents et c'est pas fini. Voilà la réponse à certaines de tes attentes. Bonne lecture à bientôt), **hOpeNess ou NeWne§ ou nEss **(que dire pour toi miss à part encore sorry de te faire subir ca, mais merci encore de venir lire et de mettre un mot.. Oh et un conseil arrête vraiment la caféine mdr.. Oh et pr les noms tu y es presque Lol, Biz miss), **MissLizzie** (Hi, Mitchie est infernale, c'est un fait et ca va pas s'arranger de suite. Voici pour toi la rencontre et plus encore. Merci a++), **Lady Hope **(Hiya, et non elle peut pas déprimer en paix. Voici la suite et on espère qu'elle te plaira).

Voilà je vous laisse maintenant avec ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les premiers. Enjoy )

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps, et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

Dès le lendemain matin, Connie nota un léger changement chez sa fille. Et pour cause ! Habituellement lorsqu'elle sortait de sa chambre, elle laissait sa musique à l'étage. Or ce matin-là, quand Mitchie arriva dans la cuisine, ses écouteurs semblaient vissés à ses oreilles. Néanmoins, sa mère la salua avec le sourire mais ça bien sur Mitchie ne pouvait le voir. Marchant toujours les bras tendus en avant, elle s'assit à table et plongea malencontreusement ses doigts dans son assiette. Tout en pestant, elle secoua sa main, avant de chercher à tâtons de quoi s'essuyer. Sa mère dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas lui tendre une serviette.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son repas, elle remonta et on entendit quelques minutes plus tard l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Pour la première fois depuis son accident, elle prit un bain se relaxant totalement et s'enivrant des senteurs florales. Elle resta ainsi une petite heure, puis ressortit rejoindre sa chambre. Elle tira machinalement les draps et appela sa mère :

« - Tu pourrais passer l'aspirateur, s'il te plait ?

« - Et si tu essayais de le faire par toi-même ?

« - Euh … et bien en fait j'ai peur d'aspirer quelque chose que je ne devrais pas, fit-elle inquiète.

Sa mère la rassura et lui confia l'appareil. Elle resta avec elle pour la guider, la stoppant lorsqu'elle s'approchait trop près d'un objet. Seulement, alors que la tâche n'aurait du prendre que quelques minutes, il leur fallut bien plus longtemps. En effet Mitchie profitait des interruptions pour parler avec sa mère et tentait vainement de la faire changer d'avis. Connie ne fut cependant pas dupe et comprit aisément le jeu de sa fille. Elle fut donc intraitable. Ce n'était en aucun cas parce qu'elle essayait de changer en s'appliquant à faire le ménage dans sa chambre, qu'elle allait échapper à sa thérapie.

Quand la pièce fut propre, elles en reparlèrent quelques minutes et la jeune femme finit par s'énerver, arguant que sa mère ne la comprenait pas.

« - Je ne te comprends pas, répéta sa mère blessée. Alors là c'est la meilleure. J'essaie de te comprendre figure toi, je te jure que j'essaie mais tu ne m'aides pas… tu ne nous aides pas. Tu t'enfermes dans ton monde enfin dans ta chambre, sans me laisser t'approcher, comment suis-je sensée réagir ? Te laisser toute seule te renfermer sur toi-même sans rien faire ? T'aider en te mâchant le travail pour que tu ne laisses plus personne t'approcher ? Cet accident, qui t'as rendue temporairement aveugle, n'a pas affecté que toi, mais ton père et moi également. Je n'en peux plus Mitchie, soupira Connie. Te voir dépérir un peu plus chaque jour est atroce. On en a déjà parlé tu le sais. Mais là c'est trop. Tu ne manges même plus, tu ne joues plus, tu refuses tout dialogue et toute activité et si c'est malsain pour ta santé, c'est une réelle souffrance pour nous ! Tu ne fais plus rien d'autre que passer tes journées sur ton lit, ta musique dans les oreilles et j'en peux plus… Alors, tu vas te faire suivre par quelqu'un ! Que ce soit par ce musicologue Scott Gray ou par un psy classique, mais quelqu'un va t'aider à sortir de cette spirale dans laquelle tu t'es enfermée. Puisque nous n'y arrivons manifestement pas nous même.

Sur cette tirade, Connie la regarda, les yeux tristes et embrassa sa joue avant de partir. Restée seule, Mitchie observa l'endroit qu'elle pensait être la sortie de la chambre et réfléchit. Etrangement, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était la seule victime de cette bousculade. C'était peut être égoïste… surement. Mais lorsque sa mère l'avait embrassée, elle avait sentit sa joue humide et l'image de sa mère en pleurs, s'était imposée dans son esprit. Elle se leva donc doucement de son lit et sortit sans bruit. Elle écouta le silence de la maison et nota que sa mère était dans la buanderie. Elle s'y dirigea.

Levant le nez de son activité, Connie vit sa fille dans l'encadrement de la porte en train de se tordre les mains nerveusement. Intriguée, elle l'appela pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

« - Je … D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Je ferais cette musicothérapie, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je ne sais pas si ça marchera mais … On peut toujours essayer !

Elle accompagna ces quatre mots d'un sourire léger et sa mère lâcha la serviette qu'elle repliait pour la prendre contre elle.

« - Merci, ma chérie. Vu que tu acceptes, je vais essayer de convaincre ton père de te rendre ta porte, si tu promets de ne plus t'enfermer.

« - D'accord si tu ne me piques plus mon ipod !

« - ça marche, à condition qu'il quitte tes oreilles quand on est avec des gens !

« - Très bien, soupira-t-elle.

Au soir, lorsque Steve revint, Connie lui fit part des exigences, autant que des promesses de leur enfant. Il alla donc remettre le panneau de bois avant de l'embrasser.

Au fond d'elle, Mitchie n'avait pas changé d'avis et avait même complètement abandonnée l'idée qu'elle reverrait un jour, mais ce qu'il s'était passé dans la buanderie, lui avait ouvert les yeux. La prochaine fois qu'elle voudrait quelque chose, elle n'aurait qu'à promettre de faire des progrès dans un domaine pour l'obtenir.

« ça ressemble à du chantage, tout ça, songea-t-elle. Et je n'aime pas ça ! »

Sa mère alla au rendez-vous du musicothérapeute et fut ravie de le revoir. Il l'invita à s'asseoir au salon et elle nota le piano à queue qui s'y trouvait.

« - C'est pour mes leçons, mais il sert également à mon fils !

« - Je vois.

« - Mitchie va mieux ?

« - Vous savez qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital mais de là à dire qu'il y a du changement … C'est moins sûr ! Elle s'est beaucoup renfermée sur elle-même et refuse de sortir. Elle a même chassé ses amis, leur interdisant de lui rendre visite.

« - Le schéma classique, soupira-t-il. Bien, dites-moi en quoi, vous pensez que suivre une musicothérapie l'aiderait.

« - Et bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, elle …

« - C'est moi, t'es rentré, demanda une voix masculine.

« - Je suis au salon Shane. Mon fils, ajouta-t-il pour la mère de famille.

« - Oh ! Je dérange, demanda-t-il en arrivant.

« - A peine ! Je te présente Connie Torrès, la mère de la jeune femme dont je t'ai parlé…

« - Celle qui a eu un accident sur la plage ?

« - Exact, sourit Connie. Ravie de vous connaître !

« - De même ! … Dites-moi, après ça elle compte retourner regarder cette immense étendue d'eau insipide et inutile ?

« - Aucune idée ! Finalement, Jay a pu continuer de jouer de la guitare, contra-t-elle.

« - Je monte, dit-il pour esquiver la question. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré madame Torrès. Et encore désolé !

Aussitôt, il fila dans sa chambre et ils sourirent avant de reprendre sérieusement. Connie lui raconta le retour de sa fille, son nouveau silence, son attitude et son nouveau mode de vie. Il lui posa quelques questions de temps à autre, puis soupira.

« - A ce que vous me dites, elle refuse de jouer ! Le problème, c'est que si elle accepte de venir, elle le devra ! Du piano ou de la guitare, mais faudra qu'elle fasse de la musique.

« - Elle le sait ! Elle m'a promit de faire des efforts, même si je suis loin de la revoir gaie comme un pinson.

« - Effectivement, il va falloir vous armer de patience. J'ai vu certains patients bloquer pendant des mois, avant qu'on aperçoive un infime changement. Donc quoi qu'il advienne, ne vous découragez pas !

La mère de famille soupira, ça allait être dur. Ils évoquèrent ensuite l'association qu'il avait montée avec certains collègues. Ils avaient monté d'autres centres spécialisés dans différentes formes d'art. Il y avait le théâtre, la photo, le cinéma, le dessin ou encore la peinture. Connie en apprit beaucoup durant cet entretien. Elle finit par prendre rendez vous pour une consultation avec sa fille le mardi suivant. Elle le remercia ensuite pour lui avoir accordé un peu de son temps et repartir.

Shane descendit presque aussitôt pour parler un peu avec son père. Souriant Scott lui parla de la jeune femme qu'il allait recevoir, puis aménagea un espace dans son emploi du temps pour elle.

« - Rassure-moi, elle connaît la gamme ?

« - Euh oui, pourquoi, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - Parce que autant Armando est gentil mais il est vraiment nul.

« - Il n'a que dix ans Shane, sois un peu conciliant…

« - Je le suis, mais ça fait trois mois que vous faites la même mélodie et il n'arrive toujours pas à l'assimiler. Il fait même de plus en plus de fausses notes, sourit-il.

« - Quand il la fera sans problème, c'est qu'il n'aura plus besoin de moi, déclara son père le nez dans son agenda.

Le refermant, il regarda son fils qui semblait septique, puis secouant la tête il retourna au salon, où il joua durant quelques minutes avant de monter dans son bureau. Resté seul, le jeune homme s'approcha à son tour de l'instrument et en caressa doucement le bois noir avant de s'asseoir. Il laissa doucement courir ses doigts sur les touches, puis joua sa chanson préférée en fermant les yeux. La berceuse que sa mère jouait souvent quand il était plus jeune.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Connie rentrait chez elle, en souriant, puis raconta l'entretien à son mari avant d'annoncer joyeusement à sa fille le rendez-vous qu'elles avaient le mardi suivant. Celle-ci grimaça plus qu'elle ne sourit, mais sa mère ne s'en offusqua pas, persuadée qu'elle changerait d'attitude durant les leçons.

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de cette thérapie. Steve avait fait plusieurs recherches sur le sujet ne voulant pas que sa fille aille chez n'importe qui. Or, il s'avérait que le médecin dont parlait sa femme avait crée une association à but non lucratif, qui avait un site web leur permettant de se faire connaître et de décrire leur projet. Il se tourna ensuite vers Mitchie et l'observa. Elle ne semblait même pas entendre la conversation, répondant comme souvent par monosyllabe.

Pour sa part, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'étendre sur le sujet. Si elle faisait cette démarche, c'était plus pour rassurer sa mère, que pour son bien personnel. Elle était loin d'aimer sa nouvelle vie, mais elle s'y faisait doucement. Lorsqu'elle était dans sa chambre, elle apprenait à marcher seule, se tenant aux meubles ou aux murs et à présent elle parvenait à se déplacer sans problème. Surtout qu'elle détestait l'idée d'avoir une canne, préférant passer son temps à compter les pas qui séparait le point A du point B. C'était sa façon de faire …

Les trois jours passèrent rapidement, pour la jeune femme qui se déplaçait maintenant de plus en plus aisément chez elle. Elle s'appliquait aussi à écouter autour d'elle, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa mère. Bien qu'elle ignorait ce dernier point.

A dix heures le mardi, Connie vint la réveiller. Elles avaient rendez-vous à quatorze heures, mais elle sentait les réticences de Mitchie, aussi avait-elle prévue le fait qu'elle voudrait mettre plus longtemps pour se préparer et retarder l'échéance. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir descendre à onze heures et demie, prête à partir. Etrangement, elle s'assit dans la cuisine et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Sa mère s'inquiéta de son silence et essaya d'engager la conversation, sans néanmoins réussir à délier la langue de sa fille. Elles restèrent donc une heure à meubler le silence, puis la jeune femme la prévint qu'elle allait écouter la télé.

« - En fait je ferais mieux d'écouter la radio, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Connie sourit, mais ne dis rien essayant de comprendre comment sa fille voyait la vie qu'elle aimait à présent.

A treize heures trente, elles montèrent en voiture et même si Mitchie prit sa musique, elle ne l'a mit pas pour autant. Elle se contenta de ses lunettes et de ce qui passait à la radio. Durant le trajet, elle s'amusa à compter le nombre de virage à droite, puis à gauche et enfin le moteur s'arrêta. Malgré elle, elle soupira mais descendit sans aide. Toutefois, sachant que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait elle attendit patiemment que sa mère l'aide.

Lui prenant le bras, Connie la conduisit à la porte et frappa. Ce fut Scott qui vint ouvrir.

« - Bonjour madame Torrès. Voici Mitchie, si je ne m'abuse ? Mais je vous en pris entrez !

La jeune femme nota qu'il avait une voix chaleureuse et soupira mentalement. Il les guida au salon et une nouvelle fois, elle enclencha son compteur avant de s'asseoir.

« Douze pas, puis deux marches avant la porte, retint-elle, puis treize pas pour aller au salon et s'asseoir ! »

Durant les premières minutes du rendez-vous, elle se tut, les laissant disserter sur cette thérapie alternative, préférant pour ne pas changer, s'abîmer dans ses pensées. Malgré elle, elle nota une odeur particulière et les interrompit sans le vouloir.

« - Qui met le CK One de Calvin Klein, réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

« - Mon fils. Comment reconnais-tu cette odeur ?

« - Pres … Un camarade de classe sent la même chose, éluda-t-elle.

« - Je vois. Ta mère m'a dit que tu aimais la musique et que tu en jouais plutôt bien.

« - Exact, je jouais, dit-elle en insistant sur ce mot. Maintenant, je me contente de l'écouter.

« - Tu es consciente qu'en acceptant de suivre cette thérapie par la musique, tu devras en rejouer à nouveau et non plus simplement l'écouter ?

« - Maman me l'a dit en effet.

« - Tu nous jouerais quelque chose ?

« - Je croyais qu'on était là pour discuter, se braqua-t-elle. A aucun moment, je devais jouer aujourd'hui.

« - Exact ! Aujourd'hui, tu peux refuser. Mais je voudrais connaître ton niveau en musique.

« - Quand je voyais, je jouais … Correctement, dit-elle modestement, maintenant que je ne vois même pas les touches, je joues mal forcément.

« - Pas nécessairement ! Regarde ray Charles, il était aveugle et pourtant ça n'en était pas moins un pianiste hors pair.

La porte claqua à ce moment-là, la faisant sursauter, puis trois démarches différentes gravirent les escaliers.

« - Excusez-moi quelques instants.

Sur ces mots, Scott se leva et sortit de la pièce en refermant derrière lui. Il appela ensuite son fils. Shane arriva presque aussitôt et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

« - Je suis en rendez-vous avec une nouvelle patiente, vous pouvez attendre un peu pour jouer ?

« - Sans problème ! On a nos maths à finir de toute façon…

Il le remercia et tandis que l'un retournait dans sa chambre donner les directives, le médecin revint dans la salle de musique. Il réitéra sa demande et en soupirant elle accepta. Il la guida jusqu'au piano et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait jouer. La jeune femme choisit _Für Elize_ de Mozart.

Mitchie souffla pour se donner du courage, puis doucement appuya sur les touches. Seulement, à mesure que le morceau avançait, elle ressentit ce plaisir qui l'envahissait à chaque fois. Ce sentiment indescriptible qui la fit sourire doucement. A la fin du morceau, elle laissa ses doigts en suspens ne sachant pas quoi faire et tout en la remerciant, il la reconduisit à sa place.

« - Je me demandais, fit-il songeur. Où est ta canne ?

« - J'en ai pas… Et je n'en veux pas !

« - Alors comment fais-tu pour te déplacer ?

« - Comme tout le monde. Je mets un pied devant l'autre.

Sentant dans son ton qu'elle n'appréciait guère ses questions, il revint sur le morceau qu'elle venait de jouer. Il la complimenta et décréta qu'elle avait beaucoup de talent. Certes elle n'avait pas autant de talent qu'une musicienne professionnelle, mais pour une joueuse amatrice elle se débrouillait vraiment bien. Connie recommença à lui parler de la jeune femme, alors que de son côté il l'observait, intrigué. Elle semblait complètement se renfermer sur elle, lorsqu'elle ne parlait plus. Seulement Connie lui avait précisé qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé prendre la parole. Il soupira en songeant à tout le travail psychologique qu'il y avait à faire. Il avait tout de même remarqué ce petit sourire qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle jouait. Il lui restait plus qu'à faire ressortir cette partie de la jeune femme pour la faire ensuite guérir.

Avant qu'elles ne partent, il fut convenu qu'elle viendrait trois fois par semaine pour le moment, à commencer par le lendemain. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière elles, il souffla. Montant à l'étage, il nota sans surprise la présence de Nate et Jason et frappa à la porte laissée entre-ouverte.

« - C'est bon, elles sont parties, vous êtes libres de jouer.

« - Tu vas la prendre finalement ? Non, parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin de cours, on dirait. Si c'est elle qui a joué, j'entends, fit son fils en le fixant.

« - Oui, elle viendra tous les lundi, mercredi et vendredi à seize heures. Par contre, elle semble détester le dialogue, les interruptions, en bref le monde extérieur, je voudrais donc te demander de ne pas venir quand elle est dans la maison ?

« - Euh, ouais, si ça peut l'aider… Je me ferais discret.

« - Merci !

Rassuré, il retourna en bas et deux minutes plus tard, la musique raisonna dans toute la maison.

Pendant ce temps, Connie rentra chez elle et guida sa fille jusqu'à l'entrée s'étonnant malgré tout de la voir monter les marches comme si elle voyait à nouveau. Mitchie s'enferma aussitôt dans sa chambre et peu après, sa mère put entendre la musique. Voyant un nouveau progrès, là où il n'y en avait peut-être pas, elle reprit ses activités de la journée à savoir diriger son entreprise à distance.

« Heureusement que je peux compter sur mon assistante, songea-t-elle, sinon j'étais bonne pour mettre la clé sous la porte. Ceci dit, j'irais bien faire un tour ! »

Elle y réfléchit quelques minutes, puis monta à l'étage avant de frapper doucement à la porte de sa fille.

« - Je voulais aller voir à Connie's Cook si tout se passe bien, tu m'accompagnerais ?

« - Je suis obligée j'imagine ?

« - Légèrement, acquiesça sa mère.

Sans un mot, Mitchie éteignit sa musique, puis reprit son ipod ainsi que ses lunettes avant de retourner dans la voiture. Durant le trajet, elle s'enquit de l'entreprise de sa mère et quand le moteur se coupa Connie la regarda.

« - Tu n'es pas obligée de venir à l'intérieur, si tu ne le souhaites pas !

« - Je vais rester ici, avec ma musique, décida-t-elle, mais ferme à clé, s'il te plait.

« - Très bien !

Elle sortit aussitôt et verrouilla les portes. Elle entra ensuite dans sa boutique et Anne lui fit un récapitulatif des évènements de la semaine. Tandis que Connie pénétrait dans les cuisines, elle put apprécier les différentes odeurs de repas. Cette ambiance, avec les coups de bourre peu avant les heures de repas et l'agitation qui s'en suivait, commençait à lui manquer sérieusement. Pour autant, elle ne se voyait pas renoncer à veiller au bien de sa fille.

« Et puis, Anne fait de l'excellent travail, se dit-elle en voyant les chiffres en hausse. »

Quand elle revint à sa voiture, une heure plus tard, elle voulut s'excuser du temps d'attente, mais Mitchie souriait en écoutant une station de radio.

« - J'ai pas été trop longue ?

« - Non ça va !

Sans un mot de plus, Connie remit le contact et les ramena à la maison. Une fois encore, Mitchie monta directement dans sa chambre et passa le reste de la journée allongée sur son lit.

Le lendemain, Connie vint pour la réveiller vers neuf heures, mais la trouva assise en tailleur, en train de caresser sa guitare. Seulement, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle avait, la jeune femme se leva, reposa l'instrument sur son support et descendit manger en songeant à sa première leçon. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez ce thérapeute, seulement elle avait donné sa parole. Aussi, elle se prépara comme chaque fois, prenant les vêtements que sa mère lui avait sorti afin d'éviter les fautes de goûts, puis resta dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne lui demander de descendre manger.

Le repas se passa dans le calme. Mitchie parce qu'elle n'éprouvait plus le besoin de combler le silence et Connie préférait essayer de comprendre comment faisait sa fille pour ne pas se cogner quand elle marchait sans canne.

Une demi-heure avant le rendez-vous, elles montèrent en voiture, direction la maison de Scott Gray. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes en avance, mais le thérapeute les fit entrer en souriant.

« - Je termine quelque chose et je suis à vous, dit-il avant de reprendre le téléphone.

En attendant qu'il finisse sa conversation téléphonique, Mitchie écouta la maison et à nouveau sentit le parfum qu'utilisait Preston. Cette pensée loin de lui être agréable l'énerva et malgré elle, elle tapa du pied en rythme. Sa mère lui fit les gros yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse, évidemment, les voir et le médecin les rejoignit.

« - Bien, Madame Torrès, je vais vous demander de ne pas intervenir quoi qu'il se passe, l'informa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et s'assit au fond de la pièce alors qu'il demandait à sa fille, comment elle allait et si elle souhaitait parler un peu. Se heurtant à un non définitif, il la guida au piano et entreprit de la faire jouer quelques morceaux de musique classiques.

« - Ta mère m'a dit que tu composais.

« - Plus maintenant ! Et je refuse de jouer ce que j'écris !

« - Et pourquoi donc ?

« - C'est simple, se braqua-t-elle, parce que d'une vous seriez incapable de me dire si oui ou non je me trompe, de deux parce que je refuse que vous m'analysiez en fonction de ce que j'écris ! Et puis tout ça, les compos, le chant, la guitare, c'était avant ! Quand je voyais et que j'aimais ma vie ? J'ai promis à ma mère d'assister à vos séances en bonne élève, alors je viens. De plus, il faut jouer, ça fait partit du contrat donc je joue. Mais en aucun cas, c'était prévu que je vous joue ce que je compose. C'est une partie de ma vie qui ne vous regarde pas.

Connie voulut lui demander de se calmer mais il l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main. Visiblement, elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa peine et selon lui, il ne fallait en aucun cas l'en empêcher. Ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Aussi, faisant comme si elle ne criait pas, il lui demanda les raisons de cette séparation qu'elle installait entre ce qu'elle appelait sa vie d'avant et sa vie actuelle. Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme, appuya sur plusieurs touches d'un coup et grimaçant il changea de conversation.

A la fin de la séance, il lui demanda d'attendre dehors le temps qu'il parle avec Connie et sans aide, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Son intention première était de sortir de la maison seulement le parfum était encore plus présent et malgré ses paupières closes, elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant d'où venait l'odeur.

Ayant fini ses devoirs, Shane descendit dans la cuisine afin de se désaltérer. En plus, il était réellement intrigué. La nouvelle patiente de son père, semblait réellement douée en musique et il voulait connaître son visage. Aussi lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit, il s'avança pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle semblait avoir son âge. Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte, sans l'aide d'une canne ce qui l'étonna, mais elle s'arrêta soudainement, son attitude montrant qu'elle cherchait quelque chose. Il voulut lui demander ce que c'était lorsqu'il se souvint des paroles de son père. Elle détestait et avait peur du monde extérieur. Soupirant mentalement, il refusa de bouger se contentant de l'observer. Elle avait encore ses lunettes dans ses mains et il se demandait de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux. Finalement, elle se tourna en direction de la porte et fronça les sourcils. Revenant en arrière, elle se mit dos à la porte du salon et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle chercha, à tâtons, la poignée, puis l'ouvrit avant de marcher sans hésitation vers une voiture blanche. Elle se tourna, s'appuya contre et remit ses lunettes. Il aperçut ensuite son lecteur de musique, lorsqu'elle mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il en était sûr elle l'avait sentie… il continua de la regarder et la trouva belle… en plus d'être douée.

Voilà, on espère que ca vous a plut et je vous donne rendez vous pour la suite aussi tôt que possible. Bonne vacance pour ce qui en on l'occasion et bon courage pour les autres ;)

C & TTW


	6. Chapter 5

**Blabla de l'auteur** : La voilà enfin, cette suite que je vous promets depuis un pti bout de temps. J'espère que ca va vous plaire. En attendant voici les RARs'.

**MissLizzie** Merci pour ton enthousiasme et tes compliments. Et bien oui elle s'en rend enfin compte mais comme tu vas le voir la peur fait faire bcp de chose contre notre gray en quelque sorte. Encore merci. **Juju88480** et voilà la suite des aventures Shane/Mitchie, explosif à souhait. bonne lecture, **Lady Hope** Eh bien merci, voici la suite des aventures de nos 2 ptis perso ), **Laura** et bien merci ca me touche, bcp de talent… j'en suis pas sure même si certain me rabâche le contraire. Merci en tout cas ! **He was once you and me** et bien merci de t'être arrêté en chemin et pour tes compliments. Voici la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant. **La** oh pleure pas la voilà la suite, enjoy ) **Newness** merci miss, j'apprécie tjrs l'attention et que tu viennes lire tout ça ) thx for ur support ! xxo en enfin **Mama** et bien merci d'aimer ma fic, voilà la suite

Merci à vous tous en mon nom et celui de la miss TTW, co-auteur je le rappelle sur le projet donc vos compliments lui sont aussi destinés.

Bonne lecture

**Discla****imer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

Le lendemain, la jeune femme sourit en se réveillant. Elle avait adoré pouvoir rejouer la veille. C'était un vrai bonheur pour elle. Elle regrettait malgré tout la simplicité des mélodies qu'il lui donnait. Elle avait su, pour la plupart, les jouer bien avant d'avoir dix ans. Seulement, sachant qu'à la moindre critique, il risquait de lui redemander ses compositions, elle s'était retenue de le lui faire remarquer. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas les lui jouer. Elle se contentait donc de ce qu'elle avait. Elle sortit de son lit prudemment et descendit sans bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre sa tante dans la cuisine.

« - Mais enfin Connie, Dorine a ses cours. Elle ne peut pas passer son temps au chevet de Mitchie. En plus soyons franches, la dernière fois qu'on la vu, elle n'a pas été agréable !

« - Je sais June, mais essaies de la comprendre. Elle ne voit plus pour le moment et elle se sent perdue. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça peut être. J'ai essayé de vivre comme elle, sans voir, le temps d'un instant et c'est loin d'être facile. Le moindre obstacle semble insurmontable et un geste simple comme ouvrir une porte, se transforme en une sorte de défi périlleux !

« - Je me doute… Je sais que c'est dur pour elle, Steve et toi, mais comprends Dorine aussi ! Elle était là quand Mitchie l'a traitée de peste et ça l'a blessée. Normale qu'elle hésite à venir la voir. Si c'est pour se faire encore insulter, ce n'est pas la peine !

« - J'imagine, mais voir sa famille aiderait Mitchie je pense. Même si elle ne l'a pas montrée pour le moment. Il faut pas non plus oublier que cette situation est censée n'être que temporaire. Bientôt, elle reverra et …

« - Et si les médecins se trompaient et qu'elle ne revoyait jamais. Elle va insulter tout le monde jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, s'énerva sa tante.

« - Non, elle reverra ! J'ai confiance en ma fille. Ça prendra peut-être des jours, des mois, un an mais elle reverra et s'excusera auprès des gens qu'elle a blessés.

« - Ce qui exclue Dorine, décréta la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce. Je ne m'excuserais pas auprès d'une fille qui décrète que je ne suis qu'une intello juste bonne à lui filer les réponses en espagnol !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Dorine t'apprécie, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas invitée à sa fête la veille de ta chute.

« - Parlons-en de cette fête, tiens ! Ou de mon accident, ça peut être amusant. Si elle m'aimait comme tu le dis, pourquoi elle n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillée ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue me voir durant mon séjour à l'hôpital ou au début de ma convalescence ? Ou mieux encore, pourquoi quand elle me croise dans les couloirs elle détourne la tête comme si me voir lui gâchait le paysage ? Remarque, je m'en moque de ce dernier point, j'apprécie moyennement de la voir de mon côté. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi plus personne ne vient nous voir ? Ok, j'ai peut-être mal agi la dernière fois, mais mes parents eux n'ont rien fait ! Alors pourquoi personne ne les appelle ou ne leur rend visite ? Pire, pourquoi tu sens comme un champ de betterave, fit-elle en grimaçant. Change de parfum, celui-là est terrible !

Sur ces mots, elle s'assit, alors que Connie déposait son petit-déjeuner. Reprenant sur un ton plus calme, Mitchie remercia sa mère avant de lui demander l'heure. Prétextant un rendez-vous, June partit quelques minutes plus tard, vexée par la dernière réplique de sa nièce.

« - Tu étais obligée de critiquer son nouveau parfum ?

« - Euh non, ça m'est venu _naturally_, sourit Mitchie, mais dis-moi, elle a fait quelle tête ? Non parce que son truc sent vraiment mauvais.

Riant avec elle, sa mère lui décrivit le visage de sa tante. Elles discutèrent ensuite de l'emploi du temps de la journée. Connie voulait passer à son entreprise alors que la jeune femme préférait, bien évidemment, rester seule. Elles argumentèrent quelques minutes, avant de décider qu'elles n'iraient à Connie's cook qu'à partir de quinze heures. En échange, la jeune femme avait promit de rester en bas et non enfermée dans sa chambre. Elles discutèrent donc de la séance de la veille. Connie lui avoua qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié de la voir si désagréable :

« - Maman ! Je t'ai promis d'y aller et de suivre avec sérieux ce qu'il me dira, mais je ne veux pas jouer mes compositions devant lui. C'est une partie de ma vie que je refuse de faire connaître… dans ces conditions, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

« - Tu aurais pu quand même le lui expliquer gentiment.

« - Non, sinon il m'en aurait reparlé à chaque fois. Ce qu'il risque, quand même, de faire j'en suis consciente. Cependant en étant cassante dès le départ, ça divise les chances qu'il récidive ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me psychanalyse d'après ce que je compose, écrit et tout ce qui suis. Or en jouant simplement ce qu'il me demande et ce que d'autre ont écrit avant moi, j'ai peu de chance qu'il puisse deviner ma personnalité par ce biais. Je lui montre ce que je veux et ça me convient parfaitement. Je ne sais déjà même pas comment je suis habillée…

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un long soupir et commença à tripoter son pull, cherchant à en reconnaitre les formes dans son esprit. Elle finit par reconnaître sa tunique orange et supposa qu'elle avait un slim bleu.

Durant le reste de la matinée, elle écouta sa mère lui raconter ce qu'il se passait dehors, ou ce qu'elle faisait. Si bien que les heures passèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Arriva enfin l'heure de partir au service traiteur. Alors qu'elles sortaient de la voiture, Mitchie s'arrêta.

« - Maman !

« - Oui ?

« - S'il te plait, dis à tes employés de ne pas m'harceler de questions. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me demandent tous comment je vais, ni comment je vis ma cécité. J'entends beaucoup trop ce genre de questions. Je préfère qu'ils m'oublient... Et si je veux quelque chose je le dirais de toute manière.

« - Très bien, je vais faire mon maximum.

Elles entrèrent et Mitchie s'installa à l'écart près du comptoir, le temps que sa mère passe le mot. Une fois fait, elle le contourna doucement, en faisant glisser ses doigts dessus, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur trois garçons qui riaient de bon cœur.

« - Mademoiselle, l'apostropha l'un d'entre eux.

« - Quoi ? Fit-elle froidement.

« - Vous travaillez ici ?

« - J'ai une tête à travailler quelque part, les agressa-t-elle. Je vais vous chercher quelqu'un !

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'arrière boutique et se heurta au tabouret.

« - Ah ça, ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on marche avec des lunettes de soleil, se moqua une nouvelle voix.

« - Jason, soupira le premier. Reste sage et conduis-toi bien pour une fois.

« - Comme si ça lui était possible, ajouta une troisième voix. Regarde comment il ridiculise tous nos profs en un tour de main.

« - Maman, grogna Mitchie. Y a des clients !

« - Bonjour, je peux vous renseigner ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant.

La jeune femme passa dans l'arrière salle, en se guidant à l'aide du mur et s'assit dès qu'elle le put. Dix minutes plus tard, Connie revint et reprit son travail tout en jetant de bref coup d'œil à sa fille. Sans le savoir, elle avait rencontré le fils de son psychologue. « J'aurais du les présenter. Vu le nombre de points qu'ils ont en communs, songea-t-elle. Enfin on verra la prochaine fois ! »

La journée passa tranquillement mais Mitchie la trouva, bien évidemment, trop longue. Elle souhaitait retourner dans sa chambre pour s'allonger et s'évader de cette vie. Ou peut-être était-elle pressée de retourner voir le psy à la voix chaleureuse, juste pour pouvoir jouer. Elle avait beau crier haut et fort que la musique faisait partie de son ancienne vie, au fond, elle savait que c'était faux. La musique avait et ferait toujours partie intégrante de sa vie. C'était son exutoire, son oxygène. Elle en avait besoin au même titre que le fait de manger ou marcher. Elle aimait bien sûr lire ou sortir comme n'importe quel adolescent mais une journée sans musique était comme « _A __Year__Without__Rain_ ». Malheureusement, la batterie de son ipod allait bientôt lâcher et elle devrait écouter le bruit de la vie, ceux qu'elle aimait mais avant. Elle eut un sourire amer en se souvenant qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle aimait venir passer du temps avec sa mère. Voir tout le monde s'agiter dans tous les sens, pour honorer les commandes dans les temps, tout en souriant. Elle avait toujours comparé cette frénésie à une danse. Parfaitement exécutée, chaque jour, sans renverser un seul plat. A présent, qu'elle devait tout imaginer, c'était moins attrayant pour elle. La jeune femme commençait même à éprouver une lassitude croissante, à force de devoir toujours compter sur son imaginaire pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Deviner au son de la voix de ses parents s'ils étaient ou non joyeux, devoir piocher dans ses souvenirs pour revoir leurs sourires. Certes, sa cécité lui permettait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de la vie. Elle identifiait les gens grâce à leurs odeurs, ou grâce au rythme de leurs démarches. Les meubles lui semblaient également nouveaux. Elle sentait sous ses doigts, un accro ou le détail d'une poignée. Elle aurait pu s'en émerveiller, seulement tout ça l'ennuyait.

Observant sa fille, Connie nota son air las.

« - Bon tout le monde, je dois y aller. Vous pourrez faire la fermeture seuls ? De toute façon, Anne tu m'appelles s'il y a le moindre problème ?

« - Compris patron. Rentrez bien.

« - Tu viens Mitchie, on rentre, dit-elle en lui touchant l'épaule.

Acquiesçant, la jeune femme salua brièvement tout le monde avant de reprendre son chemin dans l'autre sens. Ayant mémorisé le nombre de pas qu'elle devait faire, elle se passa d'aide et retrouva rapidement le vent salé qui provenait de la mer.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Mitchie monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Elle enclencha la musique sur son ordinateur portable et reprit le fil de ses pensées. Elle s'amusa à mettre des visages sur son professeur, le changeant au grès de la musique qui passait

Le soir venu, sa mère l'appela pour qu'elle vienne manger et tout en descendant, elle recommença son petit jeu avec ses parents, puis sa cousine, lui affublant les costumes les plus ridicules. Elle se mit d'ailleurs à rire de bon cœur en imaginant Dorine vêtue d'une tenue affreuse et complètement dépareillée. Son père lui demanda la raison de son rire et elle se calma aussitôt arguant que ce n'était rien. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas, leur raconter à quoi elle passait ses journées. La veille, son père lui avait rapporté des livres pour apprendre le braille, mais elle refusait de les ouvrir. Elle ne serait peut-être pas aveugle toute sa vie, donc elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de l'apprendre pour le moment.

Le jour suivant passa trop vite pour la jeune femme. Elle appréhendait sa nouvelle leçon. Sa mère lui avait expliquée qu'elle n'y assisterait pas. Elle serait donc en théorie libre de parler de ce qu'elle voulait ce qui n'était en aucun cas son intention. Elle n'avait pas envie de raconter sa vie à quelqu'un dont elle ne connaissait rien d'autre que la voix. Même si c'était son travail de l'écouter parler, autant que jouer.

A présent, c'était l'heure qu'elles partent pour sa leçon de musique. Tout en lui ouvrant la porte, sa mère dit :

« - Je profiterais dorénavant de tes leçons pour aller travailler un peu, comme ça je continue à gérer mon service traiteur et toi tu n'es pas obligée de venir. Ça te convient ?

« - J'ai pas confiance en ce psy… ! Et si on allait voir une femme ?

« - Mitchie, soupira Connie. Monsieur Gray est très bien. Il m'a été chaudement recommandé par le médecin qui s'est occupé de toi à l'hôpital, suite à ton accident ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

« - Je sais pas, il pourrait très bien être violent, excentrique, manipulateur ou pire, avoir des pulsions étranges. T'as remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune odeur de femme chez lui ? Y a celle de son fils, mais pas de sa femme. Peut-être qu'il l'a tué parce qu'elle lui tapait sur les nerfs, fit-elle suspicieuse.

Connie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre tant l'idée lui semblait farfelue. Quand elles arrivèrent, elle coupa le moteur et aida sa fille à descendre. Bras dessus dessous, elles remontèrent l'allée pendant que la jeune femme continuait de chuchoter d'autres scénarii encore plus tirés par les cheveux, sur l'absence d'une femme dans la demeure.

« - Peut-être sont-ils juste divorcés Mitchie, proposa Connie alors qu'elle frappait.

« - Ou peut-être qu'elle l'énervait parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la musique et du coup il l'a emmurée dans la cave !

« - Ah mademoiselle Torrès, fit le thérapeute en ouvrant tout sourire. Entrez ! Madame, je vous revoie dans une heure ?

Connie acquiesça et repartie, souriant devant l'imagination fertile de sa fille. De son côté, Mitchie inspira longuement et attendit qu'il lui dise où elle devait aller. Ils se dirigèrent finalement au salon.

Assise au piano, elle commença à jouer des classiques, passant de Mozart à Chopin, ou de Strauss à Bach. Scott tenta bien d'engager la conversation seulement, il ne se heurtait qu'à des réponses brèves et sèches. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par lui demander :

« - Dites-moi, elle est où votre femme ? Je n'ai senti aucun parfum féminin.

« - Désolé jeune fille, mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Par contre dis-moi, tu joues depuis combien de temps ?

« - Désolée, ce ne sont également pas vos affaires, fit-elle sèchement.

Le reste de la séance se déroula de la même manière. Il ne réussit pas une seule fois à la faire parler de sa vie.

Alors que Connie sortait de sa voiture, le fils du thérapeute arrivait également. Lui souriant, il l'invita à entrer, puis frappa doucement à la porte du salon. Intrigué, Scott ouvrit.

« - Mitchie, fin de la séance ta mère est là. Nous reprendrons donc cette conversation lundi. Passe un bon week-end.

« - Ouais, vous aussi, fit-elle amère.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers la sortie et attendit sur le seuil. Sa mère salua le médecin et la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Lorsqu'elles furent dans la voiture, elle lui dit :

« - Et bien, tu vois il ne t'a pas enfermé dans sa cave.

« - Ouais mais il ne m'a pas dit non plus ce qu'il a fait de sa femme…

Dès que la porte fut close, Shane soupira.

« - Dis donc, elle est super mignonne mais aimable comme une porte de prison, ta nouvelle patiente !

« - Disons juste qu'elle a encore du mal à s'ouvrir. Elle n'est pas à l'aise ici.

« - Y a pas qu'ici ! Avec Nate et Jason on l'a croisé hier. Sa mère tient le service traiteur où on commande souvent, fit-il à son père, tu aurais du voir comment elle nous a parlé. On sentait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas être là. Je n'ai pas osé dire aux copains qu'elle était aveugle, du coup quand elle s'est cognée, Jason s'est moqué d'elle.

Scott acquiesça et nota l'information principale. Connie Torrès travaillait chez un traiteur. Voilà qui serait toujours utile pour délier la langue de la jeune femme. Remerciant son fils pour l'information, il prit son téléphone et appela un de ses collègues à propos de leur association. Comprenant de ce fait que la discussion était close, le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre, en se demandant comment s'appelait cette nouvelle patiente.

Il n'eut sa réponse que la semaine suivante. En effet, ses deux amis étant pris, ils avaient annulé leur répète. Shane était donc assit à son bureau en train de se creuser la tête pour écrire un devoir sur la guerre d'indépendance en Inde. Seulement, alors que son père était avec la jeune aveugle, le téléphone sonna. Il descendit rapidement les marches et répondit.

« - Allo ! … Désolé, il est en consultation et refuse d'être dérangé. je peux prendre un message ? … Ah quand même ? … Bon je vais voir Georges, mais si je me fais fusiller tu l'auras sur la conscience. Ne bouge pas.

Posant le téléphone sur le comptoir, il se dirigea vers le salon d'où s'échappait le morceau de Beethoven qu'il préférait et soupira avant de frapper.

« - Excuse-moi quelques secondes, dit-il avant de venir ouvrir. Je t'ai dit …

« - Je sais, je ne dois pas te déranger quand tu es en séance, mais Georges est au bout du fil. Il a un problème avec un des enfants dont il s'occupe. Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Bref, il a besoin d'un conseil et c'est _très_ urgent, dit-il en insistant sur le mot.

« - Bon très bien, j'arrive, soupira-t-il avant de se tourner, j'en ai pour quelques minutes Mitchie, continue de jouer en attendant.

Sans un mot, elle reprit son morceau en levant la tête vers le plafond tant la mélodie l'ennuyait. Souriant, Scott observa son fils et lui demanda de garder un œil sur elle, sans bruit, pendant qu'il prenait l'appel. Acquiesçant, il resta immobile à côté de la porte, alors que son père partait.

Se croyant seule, la jeune femme sourit. Elle laissa tomber Beethoven et commença à jouer la dernière mélodie qu'elle avait composée. Elle était beaucoup plus rythmée et pleine de joie. La jouer, lui mit du baume au cœur et elle laissa courir ses doigts sur les touches, bougeant la tête en rythme.

Shane, qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte, s'étonna de son talent. La musique ne lui disait rien, car il ne connaissait que quelques morceaux de classique. S'approchant lentement, il chercha à voir le titre de la partition. Il faisait attention à ne faire aucun bruit, afin qu'elle n'ait pas conscience de sa présence. Seulement, il avait beau regarder, il n'y avait aucune partition devant elle. « Normal gros malin, elle est aveugle, se moqua sa conscience. A quoi lui servirait une partition ? »

« - Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

Il ne fit aucun bruit, se retenant de respirer et s'éloigna doucement, seulement il se figea en l'entendant.

« - Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais j'ai d'autre sens vous savez ? Et je vous entends marcher en plus ! Sans compter que votre parfum, typiquement masculin, m'informe que vous n'êtes pas mon thérapeute donc, qui êtes-vous ? Reprit-elle.

Il sentait dans sa voix, qu'elle était apeurée.

« - Je suis son fils… Je m'appelle Shane.

« - Ah l'accro au Ck One… Vous n'avez pas honte d'espionner les gens ?

« - Je ne vous espionnais pas, se défendit-il.

« - Si ! Vous m'espionniez ! Sinon vous auriez manifesté votre présence, argua-t-elle agressive.

« - Mais …

« - Mais rien du tout ! Vous auriez dû manifester votre présence. Qui que vous soyez. Quand on entre dans une pièce, on prévient ceux qui y sont, surtout lorsqu'une des personnes est aveugle. On ne joue pas au roi du silence pour surprendre les gens. Imaginez que vous soyez avec quelqu'un de cardiaque. Vous auriez été malin. Vous lui faites peur et paf, elle peut mourir sous vos yeux. Attendez, si vous êtes son fils, vous devez savoir que je suis aveugle, demanda-t-elle énervée.

« - Euh … Oui, mon père l'a effectivement mentionné, fit-il inquiet de la suite de son discours.

« - Donc vous savez qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là et vous n'avez même pas dit que vous étiez là ! Avouez, vous vouliez juste voir si c'était vrai qu'un aveugle pouvait jouer ! Ray Charles vous a pas suffit, dit-elle en colère tout en se mettant face à lui sans le savoir. Et bien, voilà, c'est fait, vous avez vu ! Les aveugles aussi peuvent jouer du piano et juste en plus ! C'est merveilleux, vous venez de faire la découverte du siècle.

« - Mais, je cherchais pas à savoir si vous saviez jouer du piano. Je le savais déjà, je vous entends tous les deux jours. Je voulais juste lire la partition de ce que vous étiez entrain de jouer.

« - Pourquoi donc aurais-je une partition, cria-t-elle, je suis aveugle. Et un aveugle, surprise, ça ne voit pas ! Et quand bien même j'aurais une partition, qu'alliez-vous en faire ? Me la voler, peut-être ?

« - Non, aller la chercher sur le net, tout simplement, sourit-il.

« - Vous ne l'auriez pas trouvé dans ce cas…

« - Mitchie, pourquoi ne joues-tu plus ? Intervint Scott.

« - Parce que votre James Bond s'est fait repérer !

« - Je ne t'espionnais pas, soupira Shane.

« - Hey, on se connaît pas et je ne suis pas votre amie, alors vous oubliez tout de suite le tutoiement.

« - Soit ! Papa m'a demandé de garder un œil sur vous, pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Elle a alors joué sa mélodie et ça m'a intrigué, continua-t-il en regardant son père. Je me suis donc approché et elle m'a sentie. Après, elle est partit en live, arguant qu'en vérité je voulais juste voir si elle savait vraiment jouer et comment elle faisait, étant aveugle.

« - Je ne suis pas partie en live, je me suis défendue suite à une agression extérieure, petit malin, s'énerva-t-elle. Au cas où vous l'ignoreriez, quand on ne voit pas on se sent complètement perdu. Mais ça, vous vous en moquez. Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est de lire une partition invisible, supposément posée devant une personne aveugle. Faut vraiment être débile !

« - Mitchie n'insulte pas mon fils je te pris !

« - Je vais me gêner, tiens ! Désolée mais faut être stupide pour penser qu'il pourrait y avoir une partition ou un dessin devant une personne qui ne voit rien ! C'est comme demander à un sourd d'écouter de la musique, ou à un muet de parler… Ridicule... Bon c'est quand que ma mère arrive ? Oh et puis je m'en moque, je vais l'attendre dehors.

Sur ces mots, elle commença à partir mais se cogna accidentellement au jeune homme. Surprise, elle en oublia sa colère. Certes, elle avait déjà bousculé un garçon, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vite rassurée par un simple contact. Il sentait agréablement bon en fait et semblait se tenir en forme, à en croire la dureté des muscles qu'elle touchait. Se rendant compte de sa position, elle s'écarta et fit mine de le fusiller des yeux.

Il l'observa froncer les sourcils et voulut lui parler, seulement elle s'éloigna et sortit du salon, s'excusant machinalement du contact. Scott la rattrapa dans l'entrée et lui demanda de rester puisque sa mère n'arrivait que dans un quart d'heure. Elle accepta, mais refusa toutefois de jouer. Il lui proposa alors de parler. N'ayant pas le choix, elle répondit à ses questions sans savoir que Shane l'observait. Il la trouvait fascinante, malgré la colère qu'elle venait de passer sur lui. D'autant plus qu'elle avait paru être troublée par leur contact…

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, rdv bientôt pour le prochain chapitre

Xxo

C.


	7. Chapter 6

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello everyone... Voilà la suite que vous attendez tous apparemment vu les nombreux messages que j'ai eu. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. C'est un peu une transition mais il est quand même très intéressant et nous avons même un pti nouveau à la fin^^

RARs' : **nouna** (ton vœux est exaucé, le nouveau est la et ça fait pas six mois que tu attends lol, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire, y'a plein d'info intéressante dedans comme tu vas le lire. Bref merci encore), **char2lene** (hello, first désolée je peux pas tout mettre en même temps ca serait pas drôle. Mais voilà la suite pr ton plus grand bonheur lol. Et pour Mitchie il faut la comprendre, elle a peur intérieurement. Enfin tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre… biz a++), **UFO** (alors là no comment MDR, see u miss), **Newness** (Hello missy, alors que dire pour toi, que ça me fait tjrs autant plaisir d'avoir tes reviews même si je sais que c po ton genre du tout^^. Bref j'apprécie thx again. Et btw j'adore tes nouveaux mots…), **Lady Hope **(Et bien merci ravie que ça t'ai plu, voilà la suite et les pensées de nos ptis persos préférés, ++), **jojo** (Whaou, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça nous fait énormément plaisir et je te rassure on va la finir cette fiction, dc notre gde fan que tu es peut se rassurer tu n'es pas arrivé au bout de tes surprises… merci encore), **aureliascott1 **(c'est court comme review mais bien résumé^^ merci à toi), **lulu59 **(et bien voilà la suite, merci à toi), **Mathilde** (Hello, et bien non nous n'arrêtons pas la fiction, il me semble pas avoir évoqué cette idée. Il y aura bien une fin et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises rassure toi. Je suis juste très prise par mes cours donc je ne peux pas être ultra régulière sur les posts mais je fais mon max pour vous mettre des chapitres aussi souvent que je le peux. Merci à toi de la lire. Bye^^)

Merci à vous tous again et donc bonne lecture…

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps, et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

Lorsque Connie arriva chez le musicothérapeute, elle fut surprise de n'entendre aucun son et intriguée, elle frappa à la porte. Scott vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Il eut à peine le temps de lui dire bonjour, qu'il entendit Mitchie se lever et les rejoindre rapidement.

« - Au revoir, dit-elle froidement. On rentre maman, je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus !

Perplexe, sa mère regarda le médecin qui lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Connie voulut rester pour qu'il lui explique, seulement sa fille lui demanda où elle était garée. Connie salua le médecin, toujours intriguée et amena la brunette jusqu'au véhicule, avant d'y monter à son tour.

Durant le trajet du retour, elle tenta de lui soutirer des informations pour comprendre cette soudaine froideur. Malheureusement, sa fille resta muette, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un air renfrogné peint sur le visage.

Dès que le moteur fut coupé, Mitchie s'extirpa de la voiture et entra dans la maison. Elle se cogna contre une porte fermée au passage. Elle pesta et gravit les marches avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre pour s'isoler. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, qu'elle considérait comme sa bouée de sauvetage pour ce qu'elle appelait le naufrage de sa vie. Elle mit ensuite un peu de musique, en accord avec son moral. Connie entendit du blues raisonner et sourcilla.

« Ce n'est pas son genre de musique normalement, songea-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant sa séance ? »

Elle n'eut la réponse qu'au soir. Son mari venait de rentrer et il s'interrogea, à son tour, sur la musique que sa fille écouté.

« - Aucune idée, soupira sa femme lorsqu'il lui en parla. Depuis qu'on est rentrées de sa séance, elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Il a du se passer quelque chose mais … Elle ne m'a rien dit.

« - Je monte la voir.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et la rejoignit à l'étage. Il frappa à la porte et attendit son aval pour entrer. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il entrebâilla doucement la porte.

« - C'est papa ma puce, je peux entrer ?

« - T'es chez toi, souffla-t-elle.

« - Merci, sourit-il.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit et frôlait sa guitare du bout des doigts sans pour autant en faire sortir une seule note. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était en pleine réflexion et s'assit donc face à elle.

« - Alors, demanda-t-il, tu comptes rejouer rapidement ?

« - Non !

« - Très bien. Tu comptes nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ou je dois jouer aux devinettes pour le savoir ? Comme quand tu étais petite…

« - J'ai jamais joué aux devinettes.

« - Si ! Quand tu avais cinq ou six ans. Quand tu revenais de l'école et que tu avais le regard pétillant de malice, je devais jouer aux devinettes pour savoir ce que tu avais fait. Tu restais souvent muette et tu te contentais d'hocher la tête. Dès qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose, que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, tu ne parlais jamais. Ceci dit, heureusement pour nous, tu as toujours eu un visage très expressif. Il nous suffisait de te regarder pour qu'on sache si tu allais bien ou non. Un peu comme aujourd'hui. Tu as ta tête des mauvais jours. Tu n'as pas joué les morceaux que tu aurais voulus ?

Elle secoua la tête et il sourit malgré lui.

« - Bon ! Alors tu t'es trompée dans les touches et tu as fait de la quarantième de Mozart, la mélodie la plus fournie en fausses notes ? Non plus… Bon, voyons… Ton médecin est un incapable qui ne sait pas jouer de piano et tu passes tes journées à lui apprendre la gamme ? Je me suis encore trompé, déclara-t-il en la voyant secouer la tête. Tu ne veux pas me raconter ? Évidement, soupira-t-il. Bon ta séance s'est bien passée au moins ? Non plus… Un problème avec le musicothérapeute ?

« - Avec son fils, grimaça-t-elle. Il… A un moment, le téléphone a sonné et il a du répondre puisque peu après il nous a dérangé pour dire à son père qu'il y avait un problème. Georges, un de leurs amis, avait un souci avec un enfant. Il a été prendre la communication et Shane, son fils, en a profité pour m'espionner. Quand je me suis rendue compte de sa présence, je lui ai demandé qui était là mais il a rien dit. Je suis sûre qu'il voulait me prendre la partition, que je n'avais évidemment pas, pour… Je sais même pas pourquoi ! On s'est légèrement énervés et c'est parti en live. Après j'ai voulu partir, mais le médecin m'a obligé à rester jusqu'à la fin et j'ai dû lui parler puisque je ne voulais plus jouer.

Steve acquiesça, comprenant, maintenant, mieux le problème. Il voulait à présent savoir pourquoi la conversation avait dégénéré et lui demanda donc de lui expliquer. Elle lui raconta son impression d'être toujours en danger et la peur qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'elle mettait le pied dehors. A la fin de son récit, il lui embrassa le front en signe de réconfort. Lorsqu'il fut partit, elle souffla et brancha son ipod pour ne pas entendre ses parents. Cependant, elle repensa, malgré elle, à ce bref mais rassurant contact. Lorsqu'elle avait failli tomber, Shane l'avait rattrapée. Le sentir contre elle lui avait paru bizarre. Elle avait apprécié et c'était pour elle une sensation nouvelle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sûreté dans les bras d'un garçon. Elle se demanda un instant à quoi il pouvait ressembler. En tout cas, il avait une voix agréable, ça elle pouvait le certifier. Seulement, se souvenant qu'il l'avait espionné, elle décida de le détester par principe. ça pouvait paraître puéril aux yeux des autres, mais elle trouva sa réaction normale, au vue de sa condition.

Dans la cuisine, l'ambiance n'était guère à la réflexion. Steve venait de raconter à sa femme ce qu'il avait appris et Connie soupira. Pour avoir brièvement et à plusieurs reprises, rencontré le jeune homme, elle savait qu'il avait de nombreux points communs avec sa fille. Elle avait même songé qu'ils pourraient un jour devenir amis, mais à présent, elle n'en était plus vraiment sûre. Depuis son accident, sa fille avait un comportement étrange et semblait plus lunatique qu'auparavant. Elle se tourna et observa son mari. Il semblait également perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut un soupir de sa femme qui le fit revenir à lui.

« - Je crois que tu avais raison. C'était une mauvaise idée. J'étais pourtant tellement sûre du contraire. Elle a toujours adoré la musique. Je pensais naïvement, que l'obliger à jouer trois heures par semaines, voir un peu plus, lui serait bénéfique, mais tu sembles mieux la connaître que moi… Que va-t-on faire Steve ? Elle refuse, encore, toute aide extérieure ! Elle ne s'ouvre plus au monde ! C'est même rare de la voir sourire… A croire qu'elle a perdu sa joie de vivre en même temps que la vue.

« - C'est temporaire, la rassura-t-il. Tu connais notre fille, on n'a pas élevé une mauviette. C'est une battante ! Ça va prendre du temps mais elle va se relever toute seule de cette épreuve. Comme la première fois qu'elle a marché, tu te souviens ? Elle venait de tomber. On a refusé de l'aider à se remettre debout et après avoir vu que les pleurs n'étaient d'aucune utilité, elle a finit par se calmer. Elle a bien mis dix minutes, mais elle s'est remise sur ses deux jambes toute seule…

« - Et elle a fini par marcher, termina-t-elle.

Il nota, à son ton, qu'elle était rassurée et plus confiante. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une simple chute d'une falaise aurait autant de répercussion. Pourtant il savait que s'ils se laissaient tous les trois aller, elle risquerait, en plus de rendre sa fille aveugle indéfiniment, de briser sa famille. Il devait rester fort pour elles deux, afin qu'elle puisse se reposer sur lui, si jamais elles faiblissaient.

Dès que la voiture fut hors de vue, Scott soupira. Il se tourna vers son fils et voulut l'interroger, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide.

« - Écoute, je t'assure que j'y suis pour rien. Elle jouait un truc complètement différent de Beethoven. Je me suis simplement approché, pour savoir si elle avait une partition. Je me doutais bien qu'elle ne serait pas devant elle, mais je ne sais pas… Je me suis dit qu'elle te l'avait peut être amenée afin que tu corriges ses fautes éventuelles. Et là, d'un coup, elle est partie en live, arguant que je l'agressais, que j'étais un idiot qui pensait qu'une personne aveugle ne pouvait pas jouer juste et un tas d'autre truc. Je voulais m'expliquer mais elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps… Elle a un talent incroyable, papa… Tu aurais du l'entendre, s'émerveilla-t-il. A croire que c'est inné chez elle. Elle jouait de tête et c'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu. Je ne parle pas de la mélodie mais du style ! C'était frais, neuf… Incroyable !

« - Je vois ! T'inquiète, je te crois, sourit-il. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas sciemment cherché à la faire fuir. Par contre, je pense qu'elle risque de ne pas vouloir revenir dans les prochains jours. Ce point m'ennuie franchement, parce qu'effectivement Mitchie joue de manière remarquable. J'aurais aimé pouvoir mieux l'entendre. Je sais qu'elle composait avant son accident et j'aimerais la voir se reprendre et jouer à nouveau.

Il voulut continuer la conversation mais son nouveau patient arriva et Shane se volatilisa à l'étage. Il évitait de rester en bas lorsque son père travaillait. Ainsi, il ne dérangeait pas les patients et ne se sentait pas obligé de discuter avec les adultes. Fermant la porte, il regarda son bureau et soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de terminer ce travail sur la guerre d'indépendance en Inde. Il prit donc sa guitare et s'assit à son bureau en repensant à la jeune femme. Il ne savait grand chose sur elle. Juste qu'elle s'appelait Mitchie et qu'elle était aveugle suite à une chute, récente, de la falaise sur la plage. Elle jouait du piano avec beaucoup de talent et elle était mignonne. Il savait également, depuis peu, qu'elle sentait l'orchidée et il eut un léger sourire. Sa mère adorait l'odeur de cette fleur. Il se souvint qu'elle en achetait souvent pour décorer le salon. A présent, il n'y avait plus aucune fleur dans la maison. Il ferma doucement les yeux et commença à jouer en pensant à la jeune femme.

Deux heures plus tard, son père l'appela et il le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il était entrain de téléphoner et il s'installa sur la table en attendant de connaître la raison de sa présence.

« - Bonsoir, ici Scott Gray, dit-il en mettant le haut-parleur.

« - Ah oui, le psy de Mitchie. Que puis-je pour vous, demanda une voix masculine.

« - Pourrais-je savoir comment elle va ? Je sais que cette séance a été un peu spéciale et je comprendrais très bien qu'elle veuille arrêter, mais je peux vous assurer que cet incident n'est qu'un malentendu. J'aimerais en discuter avec elle.

« - Attendez quelques minutes, je l'appelle…

« - Pourquoi tu m'as appelé, demanda le jeune homme.

« - Pour discuter de la fin de la séance. Je veux lui expliquer qu'elle a mal interprété tes intentions.

« - Allo, les interrompit une voix qu'ils commençaient à bien connaître.

« - Mitchie ? Ici Scott Gray !

« - Ah ! C'est vous, dit-elle avec détachement. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? Ça vous a pas suffit votre inquisition de tout à l'heure ?

« - Mitchie, intervint sa mère.

« - Désolée, reprit-elle sans le penser. Alors, que puis-je pour vous ?

« - Voilà, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu t'es énervée aussi soudainement tout à l'heure ?

« - Vous n'avez qu'à demander à James Bond, il était présent, grimaça-t-elle. Euh, désolée, soupira-t-elle.

Il lui expliqua qu'il connaissait déjà la version de son fils et qu'il voulait la sienne. Ils durent attendre que Connie s'en mêle pour qu'elle consente enfin à raconter sa version. Le médecin sentit bien qu'elle le faisait à contrecœur. Il savait que ce n'était pas en la poussant ainsi qu'elle allait s'ouvrir. Il s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire et lui posa quelques questions, avant de lui donner la vraie raison de son appel.

« - Très bien, je comprends ! J'aimerais savoir une dernière chose, dit-il avant de sourire devant son soupir. Acceptes-tu de revenir pour continuer ta thérapie ?

« - Si j'avais le choix, croyez-mois, je ne reviendrais pas, mais on est encore à l'époque de l'esclavage de ce côté de la ville. Désolée maman, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes. Enfin bref, je suis obligée de revenir alors … Bref, si vous n'avez plus de questions inspecteur, je remonte ! J'ai des trucs importants à faire… Salut !

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se leva et retourna dans sa chambre, sous le regard noir de sa mère, qu'elle ne vit évidemment pas. Elle entendit le léger rire de son père et se demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Ce qu'elle ignorait, bien sûr, c'était que Steve était amusé par sa fille. Elle avait toujours un drôle de sens de l'humour qui parfois n'était compris par personne. Connie reprit le combiné et s'excusa de l'attitude sa fille. Quand elle raccrocha, elle se tourna vers son mari.

« - On y retourne demain pour en parler, tu nous accompagnes ou pas ? Je devais passer à l'entreprise mais …

« - Vas travailler, j'emmène Mitchie. Je pourrais ainsi rencontrer ce médecin qui aide tant notre fille.

« - Ne ris pas Steve, fit-elle amusée. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Mitchie se comporte comme une enfant gâtée et je n'aime pas ça.

Acquiesçant, il sourcilla en entendant du rock émaner de la chambre de sa fille. Elle avait, visiblement, finit de déprimer.

Loin des tracas de sa famille, la brunette s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Elle n'appréciait pas le fait de devoir sans arrêt s'excuser auprès du médecin. Il avait, à ses yeux, mérité son ton froid et détaché. Malheureusement pour elle, sa mère ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle et l'avait priée de s'excuser. Elle ignorait la fin de la conversation mais pria pour qu'au final elle n'ait plus à y retourner. Elle se souvenait très bien que Connie ne lui avait laissé, comme seul autre choix, une thérapie normale et elle refusait catégoriquement d'aller voir un psychiatre. Elle n'avait aucun problème psychologique, si ce n'était que ses yeux refusaient de fonctionner. Pour elle, ce problème venait de l'incompétence des médecins de l'hôpital qui n'avaient pas su détecter cette anomalie pendant un de leurs nombreux examens. La jeune femme restait persuadée qu'elle ne reverrait pas, à cause d'un problème neurologique.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Connie l'appela pour venir manger et elle descendit comme chaque fois, concentrée sur le nombre de pas qu'elle faisait. Elle mangea en silence, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle commençait à regretter de ne pas pouvoir aller au lycée et vagabonder dans les couloirs. Elle aimait l'ambiance de son lycée. Ceux qui se sentaient si populaires, comme sa cousine, dans l'enceinte du lycée. Ceux dont ils se moquaient pour le moment. Elle aimerait y revenir. Croiser le regard ennuyé de sa cousine et la voir se pavaner devant Preston. Elle se demanda un instant comment ils faisaient à présent qu'elle n'était plus là pour leur donner les réponses en math ou en espagnol. Avaient-ils trouvé une nouvelle personne ou bien s'étaient-ils mis à étudier ? Elle eut un sourire en imaginant cette chère Dorine ouvrir un livre.

« Un magasine peut-être. Enfin que s'il contenait la recette miracle pour avoir une manucure toujours parfaite, songea-t-elle. Mais un livre … Non, impossible. »

A la fin de son repas, elle monta dans sa chambre et y resta dans un drôle de silence. Elle se coucha aux alentours de minuit, avec l'impression d'être coincée dans un cercle sans fin. Tout n'était que recommencement. Elle se levait, allait jouer un peu de piano tous les deux jours, puis revenait chez elle, avec l'envie de ne voir personne. Elle mangeait aussi sans voir ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir. Que se passerait-il le jour ou elle perdrait la mémoire ? Le jour ou elle ne se souviendrait plus du visage joyeux de sa mère ? Ni du sourire de son père ? Ou sa meilleure amie ne serait plus qu'un prénom sans visage ? Elle se retrouverait seule. Plus d'images, que des sons. Du bruit et des impressions. Il lui restait ses doigts certes, qui étaient encore une manière de voir du moins de sentir, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ne voulant pas céder le pas à la déprime qui pointait le bout de son nez, elle se coucha et espéra que le sommeil viendrait rapidement.

Lorsque sa mère la réveilla le lendemain, elle commença par grimacer puis s'interrogea. Elle n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi Connie voulait qu'elle soit prête pour onze heures ? Refusant de réfléchir, avant un bon petit-déjeuner, elle rejoignit la cuisine où elle s'assit.

« - Bonjour ma fille.

« - Papa ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

« - Non ! Sinon je ne serais pas là… Mais ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent. On se fait une journée entre-nous, qu'en penses-tu ? Du shopping, une séance maquillage et …

« - T'es vraiment débile papa, rit-elle. Mais je marche, si on évite les boutiques.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai par contre pensé qu'une visite chez le coiffeur serait pas mal ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle y réfléchit quelques secondes puis passa la main dans ses cheveux avant d'acquiescer.. Elle termina donc rapidement son repas car Steve la prévint qu'elle avait rendez-vous à onze heures trente.

Elle fut prête dix minutes avant de partir. Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, ils patientèrent plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles, elle écouta la vie, ses lunettes sur le nez.

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Moira.

« - Bonjour ! Je vous confie la tête de ma fille alors…

« - Très bien, suivez-moi !

La coiffeuse commença à partir, mais avisant les miroirs, elle nota que sa cliente restait accrochée au bras de son père et sourit.

« - Je ne vais pas la manger, vous savez ? Vous pouvez aller faire un tour en attendant.

« - Désolé mais Mitchie a quelques ennuis de santé, éluda-t-il.

Elle sembla comprendre puis leur désigna les bacs, alors qu'elle allait en réserve chercher une serviette propre. Une fois le peignoir obligatoire enfilé, la coiffeuse lui demanda d'enlever ses lunettes et arqua un sourcil en voyant qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés. C'était la première fois, qu'elle ne croisait pas le regard d'une de ses clientes. Elle chercha donc au travers de plusieurs questions d'en comprendre la raison. Seulement, la jeune femme refusait d'engager la conversation, si bien que Moira finit par abandonner et discuta avec son père.

Durant la coupe, qui restait la même sinon en plus courte, elle apprit que la jeune femme n'avait jamais été loquace.

« Le contraire de son père, semble-t-il, pensa la coiffeuse. »

Il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour terminer la coupe avant de lui sécher les cheveux. A aucun moment, la brunette n'avait ouvert les yeux et Moira songea qu'elle était peut être aveugle. Comme elle n'avait aucune canne, cette explication ne lui convenait pas.

« - Excusez-moi, intervint Mitchie, ça serait possible de friser seulement quelques mèches ?

La coiffeuse acquiesça et une fois la chevelure parfaitement lisse, elle prit une mèche et lui demanda si ça lui convenait. La brunette se contenta de sourire et décida de lui faire confiance. Moira demanda l'accord de son père, qui hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils passaient en caisse et sa cliente avait déjà remis ses lunettes de soleil. Ils sortirent peu après et allèrent manger dehors, tranquillement. Mitchie voulait aller dans une animalerie pour écouter les chiens aboyer et les oiseaux piailler. Ils passèrent donc une bonne heure à écouter les animaux. A un moment, elle entendit un chiot pleurer et demanda à son père ce qu'il se passait.

« - A priori rien. Il est tout seul dans son coin et pleure.

« - Il ressemble à quoi ?

« - C'est un cocker couleur caramel.

La jeune femme ayant des lunettes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage, il ne vit pas ses traits s'adoucir, alors qu'elle regardait en direction du bruit. Seulement, alors que Steve continuait son tour, il se tourna pour lui parler d'un carlin qui jouait avec un de ses camarades mais ne la vit pas. Il fronça les sourcils puis refit chemin inverse pour finalement la trouver devant la cage. Plus surprenant encore, le petit chien était contre le carreau en plastique, les pattes appuyées au niveau des yeux de sa fille, qui s'était légèrement baissée. S'éloignant, il appela sa femme pendant que sa fille parlait avec le chiot. Il ne lui répondait pas bien sûr, pas plus qu'elle ne le voyait mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui dire qu'il était mignon. Son père la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et demanda :

« - Toujours devant le chiot ?

« - Oui ! Il a l'air trop mignon. Pourquoi on a jamais eu de chien à la maison ?

« - Tu n'as jamais manifesté l'envie d'avoir un animal, donc ta mère et moi en avons conclu que ça ne t'intéressait pas. Pourquoi, tu en voudrais un ?

« - J'adorerais, sourit-elle avant de se rembrunir, dommage que je ne le vois pas.

« - On fait un marché alors. Si tu acceptes d'aller voir Scott Gray pour lui présenter tes excuses et lui assurer que tu assisteras à chaque séance, alors on prend ce gentil petit cocker. Intéressée ?

« - C'est du chantage ça !

« - Disons que c'est un marché. Ou plutôt un deal, comme disent ceux de ton âge.

« - T'es sérieux ?

« - Parfaitement ! Je viens d'en parler à ta mère et elle accepte de s'en occuper et de l'éduquer le temps que tu revoies mais après ça sera à toi d'assurer question dressage ? Nous on paye la nourriture et les soins. D'accord ?

La jeune femme resta muette durant une seconde puis chercha sa main. Quand elle la trouva, elle lui sauta dans les bras le remerciant mille fois, avant de lui assurer qu'elle acceptait toutes les conditions. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passaient donc en caisse, avec une laisse, un harnais réglable, deux gamelles, des jouets et bien sûr des croquettes adaptés à son âge. Mitchie était donc la propriétaire d'un petit cocker qu'elle prénomma _Sweety_. Ils montèrent en voiture et prirent tranquillement la direction de la maison du thérapeute. Ils avaient rendez-vous à quinze heures, mais arrivèrent avec quelques minutes de retard.

Shane arriva au moment où la voiture se garait dans l'allée. « Sûrement de nouveaux patients, songea-t-il. » Seulement, dès qu'il vit la jeune femme sortir, avec un chiot dans ses bras, il s'arrêta et la regarda. Son père l'a rejoignit et elle posa l'animal au sol. Les rejoignant, il se présenta à Mr Torres. Ouvrant la porte, il salua la jeune femme mais son ton froid lui fit comprendre qu'elle était loin d'avoir décolérée.

« - Papa, Mitchie et son père sont ici, cria-t-il sachant qu'il ne travaillait pas.

« - J'arrive dans quelques secondes, tu leur sers quelque chose s'il te plait.

Shane les conduisit au salon et Steve s'étonna de voir sa fille marcher d'un pas tranquille dans la pièce. Il se souvint cependant qu'elle venait souvent. Elle devait donc connaître la pièce. Le jeune homme leur proposa de boire quelque chose de frais, ce qui fut accueillit avec plaisir. Scott arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se présenta avant de s'excuser d'avoir été si long. Ils discutèrent doucement quelques minutes puis le médecin se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« - Bien, j'ai demandé à tes parents de te faire venir aujourd'hui afin qu'on tire cette histoire au clair ! Vois-tu, je ne laisse jamais mes élèves seuls. C'est pourquoi, quand je dois prendre un appel comme hier, mon fils garde toujours un œil sur mon élève, qui qu'il soit. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

« - Pourquoi n'a t-il pas manifesté sa présence alors ?

« - Parce que papa m'a dit que tu … Que vous détestiez parler avec des gens que vous ne connaissiez pas. J'étais juste là au cas où il vous arriverait quelque chose, mais la plupart du temps, je ne manifeste jamais ma présence.

La jeune femme regarda en direction de la voix, peu convaincue. Scott reprit la parole, expliquant, plus au père qu'à sa patiente, les raisons de cette surveillance. Non qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ses patients mais certains paniquaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ou en profitaient pour arrêter leurs exercices. Shane était juste là pour éviter que ça arrive. Steve le comprit très bien et se tourna vers sa fille en se demandant si elle le comprenait également.

« - Ecoutez, dit le jeune homme en butant sur le vouvoiement, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir manifesté ma présence hier. Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Si jamais, je dois encore garder un œil sur vous, je vous préviendrais, afin que vous ne soyez pas surprise !

« - Alors Mitchie, j'imagine que tu y as réfléchi et j'aimerais savoir si oui ou non, tu continues de venir ici ou pas ?

« - Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Je reviendrais demain, à l'heure comme tous les deux jours, mais je … Sweety, on ne vas pas le laisser seul quand même, dit-elle en se tournant vers son père.

Steve éclata de rire et expliqua au thérapeute qu'elle venait d'adopter un chien. Scott lui assura qu'il serait le bienvenu, à condition qu'il reste sage, ce que la jeune femme ne put garantir.

De son côté, Shane l'observa amusé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il la vit sourire et la trouva encore plus jolie.

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand la suite arrivera car j'ai des examens dans les semaines à venir mais je vous promets de la mettre aussi vite que possible.

C.


	8. Chapter 7

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hola, first je suis confuse pour le retard mais exam et projets ont fait que j'ai presque 2 mois de retard. Alors kdo de fin d'année voilà un nouveau chapitre très instructif comme vous le verrez. Thx **juju88480, jojo, nouna, Ness** pour vos reviews…

On vous souhaite tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et une « presque » bonne année 2011 !

Xoxo

C. & TTW

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps, et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

Quand Mitchie et son père repartirent, Shane les raccompagna non par politesse, mais surtout parce qu'il était plus qu'intrigué par la jeune femme. Elle semblait toujours triste et renfermée, pourtant, quand elle pensait qu'on ne la voyait pas, elle souriait doucement en pensant à quelque chose et à ce moment-là, il la trouvait merveilleuse. Soupirant, il remonta dans sa chambre et une fois assis sur son lit, prit sa guitare. Penser à elle l'inspirait et il commença à composer une balade. Le tempo était lent et le rythme doux. Les notes lui venaient toutes seules, mais il refusa de les noter pour le moment. Fermant les yeux, il repensa à la brunette et un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage. Elle semblait tellement malheureuse pourtant. Il ne comprenait pas ce paradoxe. Il la trouvait plutôt jolie et talentueuse. De plus, à ce qu'il en avait vu, elle appréciait son père et paraissait plus calme avec lui qu'avec sa mère.

L'heure du repas arriva et il descendit rejoindre son père à la cuisine. S'asseyant, il l'interrogea sur la jeune femme.

« - Tu crois qu'elle est aussi méchante qu'elle le paraissait hier, demanda-t-il.

« - Non, je pense que ce n'est qu'une façade. Du jour au lendemain, elle a été privée d'un monde qu'elle adore regarder selon sa mère. Ça perturbe ! Mets-toi à sa place. Tu vis dans une ville que tu connais par cœur et tu es certain de pouvoir te balader dans cette maison, les yeux fermés. Maintenant, imagine si je te bandais les yeux là tout de suite… Tu serais complètement désorienté. Seulement d'après Connie, elle refuse encore d'avoir une canne, préférant s'orienter seule, sauf qu'on ignore comment elle fait !

« - Elle compte les pas, sourit son fils. Je l'ai vu ! Quand elle a remonté l'allée tout à l'heure, elle a commencé par tâter du bout du pied afin de trouver le début de l'allée. Tu sais elle est un peu surélevée. Elle a fait un pas minuscule et après elle a marché autrement. Pareil, quand l'autre fois elle m'a sentit sans me voir. J'étais dans la cuisine entrain de boire et d'un coup, elle s'est stoppée et elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle a haussé les épaules et elle s'est recollée à la porte pour retrouver son chemin. J'en conclue qu'elle doit compter puisque ses bras sont contre son corps !

« - Voilà qui est intéressant James Bond, rit son père. Je vais tester ta théorie demain !

« - Si tu veux ! …. A ton avis, pourquoi elle a arrêté de composer ? Elle est super douée pourtant ! Ça me sidère. Si tout son univers a été dévasté par la perte de sa vue, elle devrait au contraire se réfugier dans la musique ! Moi c'est ce que j'ai fait quand …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase préférant baisser les yeux et son père comprit.

« - Selon Connie toujours, elle s'est enfermée dans la musique mais elle ne fait que l'écouter. Elle ne compose plus, parce que pour elle ça fait partie de sa vie d'avant. Elle pense peut-être qu'elle n'en est plus capable, va savoir !

« - Non, je pense pas que ce soit ça, soupira le jeune homme. Quand elle a joué hier, elle semblait être une autre ! Tu sais un peu comme si elle prenait vraiment du plaisir à jouer ! Ok, j'y connais rien ou presque en psychologie mais la musique, c'est plus mon rayon que le tien, sourit-il et crois-moi, habituellement elle s'ennuie en jouant alors que là, ce n'était pas le cas du tout ! Sa mélodie avait quelque chose que n'ont pas ce qu'elle joue habituellement. Hormis le fait que c'est nouveau, je veux dire. Y avait de la joie dedans. Peut-être qu'il faudrait la pousser à recomposer ?

« - Non, il ne faut pas la pousser pour le moment. Elle ne fait confiance à personne, sauf peut-être à son père mais j'en doute. Ça se voit dans sa manière de se tenir. Elle instaure une barrière entre elle et le monde et tant que cette barrière ne sera pas tombée, je ne peux rien faire. Tu le vois bien, quand elle t'a sommé de la vouvoyer ! A votre âge, on se tutoie instinctivement. Son vouvoiement obligatoire, c'est une manière pour elle de te tenir à l'écart. Elle refuse que tu t'approches parce qu'elle est dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas. On la force à sortir, à rencontrer des gens et même à s'excuser. Or pour le moment, il faudrait juste la laisser prendre ses marques. Une fois qu'elle sera à l'aise avec sa cécité, alors là oui, faudra la pousser à se sociabiliser, à revoir ses amis et même à s'excuser auprès de ceux qu'elle blesse en ce moment.

« - Elle ne voit plus ses amis, s'étonna-t-il. Mais alors, que fait-elle de ses journées ? Si elle ne joue plus et ne voit personne.

« - Elle écoute sa musique. Parfois, elle doit penser à des choses agréables puisqu'elle sourit mais je ne peux l'affirmer. Cependant, l'achat de son chien est un bon point. Ce n'est pas un chien d'aveugle alors qu'elle en aurait besoin, mais c'est encore une fois lié au fait qu'elle refuse sa cécité. Et elle a tort. Tant qu'elle ne l'acceptera pas, elle ne pourra pas en guérir, puisqu'elle n'est que temporaire … Mais au fait, pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

« - Tu vas me trouver idiot, mais je l'aime bien. En dépit de son ton froid, de ses barrières et de son refus de comprendre que je ne l'espionnais pas, je la trouve gentille. Elle a quelque chose qui me rappelle maman !

Shane baissa les yeux et le silence s'installa. Quand il eut terminé de manger, il remonta dans sa chambre et reprit sa guitare. Il en savait un peu plus sur elle à présent et plusieurs phrases lui vinrent en tête. Prenant son classeur, il commença à écrire une phrase puis vérifia si elle collait avec la musique.

Il y travailla jusqu'à ce que son père monte lui demander d'arrêter de jouer, aux alentours de 22h. Il referma tout, se changea et après avoir vérifié son sac, se coucha. Il eut cependant du mal à trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il la voyait et essayait de se rappeler de quelle couleur pouvait être ses yeux. Il les imaginait bleus ou verts. Il opta au final pour du noisette. Là c'est sur il aimait vraiment beaucoup ses yeux et son visage.

C'est la sonnerie de son portable qui le réveilla le lendemain. Penser à Mitchie avait été plutôt agréable, malheureusement, à cause de ça, il s'était endormit très tard. Se levant, il bâilla puis fila sous la douche, avant de descendre. Il prit quelque chose pour se caler l'estomac, bu un café puis quand ce fut l'heure il partit d'un pas tranquille.

Il rejoignit ses deux amis en chemin et ils discutèrent musique. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, une fille passa devant eux, en parlant fort, ce qui le fit soupirer. Il la connaissait vaguement. C'était une des cheerleaders du lycée, qui faisait tourner la tête de plusieurs garçons. En ce moment, sa victime était la vedette de l'équipe de basket, Preston Walis.

« - Non mais je te jure, cette garce m'a insulté devant ma famille ! Elle a du bol d'être assignée à résidence. Si elle revient ici, je lui fais la misère !

« - Oh la ferme Dorine, cria une fille à la chevelure frisée. Je te signale que c'est en partie ta faute si ta cousine est aveugle. Le minimum que tu puisses faire, à défaut de bouger ton hypothétique joli petit cul, serait au moins de paraître désolée pour Mitchie !

« - La ferme Su Lien ! Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui aie poussé cette idiote du haut de la falaise.

« - Alors ça, tu vois, j'en doute ! Garce comme tu es, tu aurais très bien pu le faire juste pour t'assurer que l'autre singe savant ne voit que toi.

Dès que le prénom de Mitchie fut prononcé, il redoubla d'attention et s'arrêta sans s'apercevoir que ses amis continuaient. Il resta bien en retrait pour en apprendre le plus possible sur la jolie brune qui serait là à son retour du lycée. Preston arriva et demanda aux filles ce qu'il se passait.

« - Il se passe que la garce que tu suis des yeux à longueurs de journée, n'a aucun cœur et qu'elle ne se soucie même pas de sa cousine, devenue temporairement aveugle à cause d'elle. Tu sais, celle qui te filait les réponses en math espèce de singe savant. C'est à se demander ce que les pimbêches dons son genre, dit-elle en désignant Dorine, te trouvent.

« - Bon écoute la timbrée chinoise, tu me lâches ok ! Ce qu'il se passe entre Mitchie et moi ne te regarde en rien et j'y peux rien si elle est stupide.

Sur ces mots, elle partit mais loin de se décourager, la jeune asiatique lui lança une brique de jus de pomme en pleine tête, faisant sourire Shane.

« - Ho ! Tu me prends pour une poubelle ?

« - Je ne sais pas … Ouvre la bouche pour voir, la provoqua-t-elle. Ah b c'est possible, y'a une sale odeur qui en sortait tout à l'heure… Allez tchao la pouf !

Elle partit et le jeune homme la rejoignit.

« - Excuse-moi !

« - C'est pour quoi, demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

« - Tu connais Mitchie ?

« - Et toi ?

« - Je suis le fils de son thérapeute, se présenta-t-il. Je m'appelle Shane !

« - Moi, c'est Sierra. Ravie.

« - Enchanté également. Alors tu connais Mitchie ?

« - C'est une de mes meilleures amies, pourquoi ?

« - Pour rien ! Je l'ai croisé récemment et j'ignorais qu'elle était dans le même lycée que moi, c'est tout. C'était sa cousine ?

« - Dorine ? Ouais, sa garce de cousine, s'énerva-t-elle. Elle passe son temps à jouer la pauvre petite chose fragile mais elle est aussi fragile qu'une statue. Comment va Mitchie ? J'ose plus aller la voir depuis qu'elle m'a envoyé balader, mais je m'inquiète. Selon Connie, elle ne fait plus de musique et ça ne lui ressemble pas…

« - Bas, elle est obligée de jouer quand elle vient au séance, la thérapie étant basée, en quelque sorte, sur l'apprentissage de la musique. Mon père est novateur dans le domaine, c'est un des premiers musicothérapeutes de la ville. Les séances se passent à la maison et ta copine n'est pas super loquace et terriblement méfiante, sourit-il. D'après mon père, elle ne fait plus confiance à personne et s'enferme dans son monde pour éviter d'affronter la réalité.

« - Sûrement et c'est dommage car c'est une battante habituellement. Bon elle ne se bat jamais mais elle sait serrer les poings quand les causes lui paraissent justes. Elle est hyper rêveuse, mais il paraît que, selon elle, un artiste ne peut pas avoir les pieds sur terre. Elle est douée en plus ! Elle m'a écrit une chanson géniale pour mon anniversaire, je l'adore.

« - Je sais qu'elle est douée, expliqua-t-il. Je l'ai entendu jouer une de ses compos hier, j'ai été bluffé. Avec mes amis, on compose aussi mais elle a un truc qu'on a pas, c'est clair !

« - Shane, soupira Jason, t'aurais pu prévenir que tu restais dehors. Salut, dit-il en souriant à la jeune femme.

« - Je te présente Jason et Nate les musiciens dont je viens de te parler. C'est une amie d'un patient à mon père, éluda-t-il.

« - Enchanté, moi c'est Nate. Navré de te le prendre mais on a besoin de lui en espagnol.

« - Pas de problème, les cours de mandarin m'appellent. Si tu vois Mitchie, dis-lui bonjour de ma part, ok ?

Il acquiesça puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

De son côté, Dorine regarda les garçons avec qui parlait Sierra et soupira. Elle les trouvait tous les trois mignons et elle avait entendu celui aux cheveux noirs. Il connaissait sa cousine visiblement. Songeant à la scène que venait de lui faire la seule amie de sa cousine, elle se promit de se venger. Elle ignorait comment mais il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour trouver comment sauver son honneur. Elle savait déjà que son histoire avec Preston allait porter un sacré coup à Mitchie. Depuis leur arrivée au lycée, elles étaient rivales pour ravir son cœur et la jeune femme se congratula d'avoir réussi. Entrant en cours de math, elle soupira. C'était le problème majeur de l'absence de Mitchie. Elle était à présent obligée d'écouter les cours, bien que les maths ne lui posent aucun problème. Au contraire de l'espagnol qui était un véritable casse-tête à ses yeux.

La matinée passa rapidement et elle sourit en voyant l'amie de sa cousine, dont elle avait d'ailleurs oublié le nom. Profitant de sa popularité, elle gagna quelques places dans la queue et lui fit un croche-pied quand son plateau fut plein. Celui-ci tomba au sol et elle dut faire preuve de beaucoup d'adresse pour ne pas tomber dans ses spaghettis. Manque de chance, le jeune homme du matin vint l'aider à tout nettoyer et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« - Dans quelque secondes ça sera parfait, sourit-elle avec sa pelle pleine de nourriture.

Sans crier gare, elle se retourna et renversa son contenue sur Dorine qui se figea avant de lui hurler dessus. Seulement Sierra répondit aussitôt et ayant plus de voix, tout le monde l'entendit la menacer de représailles la prochaine fois qu'elle essaierait de la refaire tomber.

Quand Mitchie arriva chez son thérapeute, elle soupira longuement et prit son chien avec elle sans parler à sa mère. Elle était toujours en colère d'être obligée de revenir et surtout d'avoir du s'excuser. Posant Sweety au sol, elle compta les pas jusqu'à la porte et frappa une fois arrivée devant. Quand Scott lui ouvrit, elle entendit sa mère démarrer et entra sans un mot.

« - Viens Sweety, dit-elle en tirant sur la laisse.

« - Tout va bien Mitchie ?

« - De quoi je me mêle ? Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez non ? Des excuses et ma présence ! La conversation n'était pas inclue dans le contrat.

Entrant, elle voulut aller au piano seulement le médecin avait déplacé les meubles. L'ignorant, elle marcha confiante et pesta lorsqu'elle se cogna. Tâtant le meuble, elle demanda :

« - Depuis quand vous avez une table ici ?

« - Navré, j'ai fait un peu de ménage hier, mais j'ai pas dû tout replacer correctement, dit-il en changeant la table de place. Bien je te conduis au piano, il vaut mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle jouait du Mozart en s'ennuyant profondément. Elle appuyait sur les touches sans réfléchir, connaissant la mélodie depuis trois ans.

« - Si tu préfères, on peut parler, proposa-t-il.

« - Non !

« - Mitchie, tant que tu ne me parleras pas, tu seras obligée de venir ici trois fois par semaines, de croiser éventuellement Shane qui ne va pas tarder à rentrer et …

« - Parce qu'il est pas là votre espion à trois dollars ?

« - Mitchie !

« - Quoi ? Ecoutez-moi, j'ai jamais demandé à être aveugle, ni à venir vous faire perdre votre temps, d'accord ? Moi tout ce que je demandais, c'était qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je me fous de ce que pensent les autres de mon attitude, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent en savoir ? Ils sont tous là avec leur pitié et leur compassion qui me font vomir, à me dire « oh ma pauvre, je te comprends ! » Mais c'est faux ! Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, cria-t-elle. Ils ne sont pas aveugles eux, ils ont la chance de pouvoir admirer les couleurs du soleil et de voir l'éclat d'un regard. Chose qui m'est désormais interdite ! Tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant, c'est mes cd de musique et j'apprécierais qu'on me laisse les écouter sans m'obliger à sortir pour prendre des couleurs que je ne vois pas. Surtout si c'est pour venir ici alors que je me fous comme d'une guigne de ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi. Je veux juste tout oublier ! Qui j'étais avant, ma vie, mes passions. Cette Mitchie est morte durant ma chute ! Maintenant y en a une autre à la place. Une que personne n'acceptent parce qu'elle refuse de sourire sans envie…

« - Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton accident, demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« - Bien sûr, s'exclama-t-elle choquée. Je ne suis pas amnésique !

Shane ouvrit doucement la porte et se stoppa en entendant la brunette parler. Il posa son sac dans la cuisine et revint écouter sa voix.

« - Raconte-moi, dit son père.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez entendre ? Que j'ai été idiote de monter en haut de cette fichue falaise ? Voilà c'est un fait ! C'était idiot, mais je suis montée en haut pour me prouver que ma vie avait un sens. J'avais la stupide impression de n'exister aux yeux de personne. Pour mes camarades, je ne suis que l'intello de la classe. La gentille inconnue qui accepte qu'on pompe sur sa copie parce qu'elle sait qu'elle aura ses examens. La fille qu'on ne remarque même pas dans les couloirs. Celle dont on se demandera le nom dans quelques années en regardant les photos souvenirs. L'invisible du lycée, c'est moi et pour une fois, je voulais exister aux yeux de quelqu'un. Même si ce n'était qu'au mien ! Alors d'accord, j'ai été idiote de grimper là-haut en tong et j'aurais du redescendre en faisant le tour, mais je voulais me dépasser. Une fois dans ma vie, réussir quelque chose que cette peste de Dorine n'avait pas déjà accomplie ! Parce qu'elle est tellement bien aux yeux des autres ! Tout le monde aime Dorine dans ma famille. Le moindre exploit de sa part est tout de suite acclamé. Alors que moi, je peux faire n'importe quoi, on me dit juste que c'est bien. Les seuls qui me félicitent, entre guillemet, ce sont mes parents, mais pas parce qu'ils sont fiers de moi, juste parce que c'est leur boulot de parents. Comme vous, vous serez toujours fier de votre James Bond à trois dollars même si demain, il devient criminel. Mais c'est votre enfant, donc voilà ! Mais si demain, il devient … Je ne sais pas, s'il gagne le prix Nobel en science ou autre, vous serez fier de lui, parce que vous savez qu'il aura bossé pour l'avoir. Moi vous savez quelles réactions, je susciterais ? Simplement, des « bravo, c'est bien » ! Alors qu'évidemment Dorine aurait droit à une fête d'enfer, avec des confettis, des ballons et un tas de monde pour pleurer de bonheur parce qu'elle est _tellement_ intelligente. J'en ai marre de ça ! Marre d'exister aux yeux de personne ! Alors maintenant que je ne vois plus, au moins je suis tranquille. Je n'existe pas à leurs yeux et ils n'existent plus au miens. C'est aussi simple que ça.

« - Je suis certain que tu te trompes sur l'amour que tes parents te portent. La preuve, ils étaient là à ton réveil.

« - Ma mère était là, mon père travaillait. Il était en déplacement ailleurs, soupira-t-elle. J'ignore pourquoi je suis tombée, reprit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Je me souviens juste d'être montée. De m'être traitée d'idiote pour être fière d'un aussi maigre exploit et … Je me suis sentie tomber. Dévaler toute la falaise, me cogner à des pierres. J'ai senti les cailloux rouler sur moi, après mon passage. J'entendais bien que des gens criaient, ou peut-être que j'ai imaginé. J'avais les yeux fermés pour éviter d'avoir du sable dans les yeux. Je me souviens que je me suis ensuite cognée contre un rocher sûrement plus gros que les autres, puisque quand j'ai repris conscience j'étais à l'hôpital, les yeux bandés et maman serrait ma main. J'ignore tout de mon état de santé, je sais juste que j'avais mal un peu partout et que j'avais une affreuse migraine. Après, c'est comme un film mit en répétition. Au début, j'avais le moral bien sûr, maman m'expliquais que j'avais ces compresses pour désinfecter mes yeux et puis le médecin est venu m'annoncer que j'étais aveugle. Il a dit que c'était temporaire, mais mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionner à cette nouvelle. Quoique je fasse, j'étais aveugle, c'est une fatalité. Maman m'a dit qu'il me suffisait juste d'avoir de la volonté et je reverrais ! Pendant les premières semaines, je m'exerçais doc, je vous l'assure. J'ouvrais les yeux, voulant revoir la couleur parme de ma chambre, seulement c'était toujours noir. Même aujourd'hui ! Quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est noir, gris, je vois des ombres, mais c'est tout. Le spectre lumineux, pour moi, n'est plus qu'une notion de physique. Je suis persuadée que les médecins se trompent. Lors de ma chute quelque chose s'est abîmé dans ma tête, je le sens, mais les examens prouvent le contraire ! Pourtant, je sais que j'ai raison.

« - Tu as raison Mitchie ! Le fait est que durant ta chute tu t'es cognée la tête, ce qui a abîmé ton cerveau, pour faire court. Mais aucun traitement ne le réparera. Ce que tu as subit s'apparente plus à une blessure psychologique, soupira-t-il. Prenons un exemple pour faire plus clair. Imagine qu'un de tes oncles te battait plus jeune ! Ces gestes perpétuels ont tué la confiance que tu avais dans les hommes ou dans ceux de ta famille. Seulement tu as grandi et oublié ce choc. Et puis un jour qui n'est malheureusement pas fait comme un autre, tu es mariée et heureuse dans ta vie de femme. Bref, un matin, ton mari lève la main pour faire mine de te frapper alors qu'il n'est pas violent. Seulement voilà, sa posture ou simplement le geste, fait que tout te revient en mémoire. Dans ton hémisphère droit, tout se chamboule et avant même que tes neurones ne s'affolent, l'amygdale cérébrale, le système d'alarme du cerveau, expliqua-t-il, sent le danger. Elle produit aussitôt les hormones du stress. Adrénaline et cortisol ! Ton rythme cardiaque s'affole, ainsi que ta respiration et tu commences toi aussi, à sentir le danger. Seulement les deux hormones annihilent le réflexe de fuite et tu restes devant ton mari sans bouger, terrifiée par la peur. … Est-ce que tu comprends ?

« - Ouais grossièrement, vous dites qu'être battue peut être tellement violent comme choc psychologique, que la personne peut tout oublier dans un mécanisme d'autodéfense propre à l'homme mais qu'un geste bénin peut tout faire revenir. Mais en quoi c'est en rapport avec mon problème de cécité ?

« - Simplement parce que ta chute a eu le même effet que celle de la femme de mon exemple. Ton hémisphère droit s'est senti en danger. C'est le centre de l'affect, expliqua-t-il. Il a communiqué cette impression au gauche et une connexion de tes nerfs optiques a arrêté de travailler. Aux examens, ce genre de chose ne se voit pas puisque tout est normal, mais psychologiquement tu es bien blessée. Maintenant le travail à faire est gros. D'une part parce que tu refuses de croire les médecins qui te disent que tu as toutes les cartes en mains, mais surtout, il faut que tu arrêtes de te fermer au monde Mitchie. Tant que tu refuseras cette situation temporaire, tu ne pourras pas rassurer ton cerveau et celui-ci restera bloqué à l'heure de ta chute du haut de la falaise. Donc tant que tu ne seras pas rassurée…

« - Je ne reverrais pas, conclut-elle doucement.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle venait, Mitchie parla avec douceur et calme. Sa colère semblait s'être envolée et elle assimilait lentement ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. « Alors je suis la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose, songea-t-elle. Il faut que je rassure mon cerveau en lui montrant qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur entre guillemet ? C'est ridicule, s'énerva-t-elle. Je n'ai pas peur ! »


	9. Chapter 8

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello everyone, désolée pour le retard c'est ma faute, j'avais des exams et j'ai profité pleinement de mon retour en France à Noël. Bref Merci à **Nouna (**désolée pour la longueur du chapitre et ravie que ça t'ai plu) **juju88480 **(le rapprochement arrive très bientôt, un ou deux chapitres de plus.. voilà la suite en tout cas.. thx ++), **MissLizzie **(Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite en espérant que tu aimes tout autant, ++).

Ptite pensée pour ma miss Ness au passage )

Merci les gens et enjoy the chapter !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

Quand elle fut partie, Shane descendit aussitôt au salon et regarda son père.

« - Alors verdict ? Je me suis trompé ou elle compte bien les pas ?

« - T'as raison gamin, Mitchie compte les pas. Alors ces cours ?

« - Arrivée intéressante, cours soporifiques au possible et pause divertissante donc ma fois, hormis les cours, c'était cool. Avec les mecs on planche sur une nouvelle chanson oh et j'ai rencontré la meilleure amie et la cousine de Mitchie. Volcaniques toutes les deux ! Dorine la cousine est, semble-t-il une vraie peste quant à Sierra, la meilleure amie, elle est très protectrice envers Mitchie et a la langue bien pendue, sourit-il. Faut voir comment elle parle de certains élèves !

« - Je vois ! Dis donc, j'en apprends plus sur sa vie avec toi qu'avec elle.

« - Je sais. Mais grâce à toi, je connais les grandes lignes de son accident … ça me sidère les ados qui montent sur la falaise, soupira-t-il après une légère pause. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de ce geste !

« - Shane ! Les ados aiment se lancer des défis. Sinon comment expliquer que tu aies passé l'été dernier à apprendre le saut à l'élastique ?

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête. Ce n'était, à ses yeux, pas un simple défi mais quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Il en ignorait la cause mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. De plus, cette expérience l'avait, en quelque sorte, grandit.

« - Bref, toujours est-il qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Au moins, elle verrait toujours ! On commande ce soir ou tu te colles à la cuisine, demanda le garçon en changeant de sujet.

« - Il vaut mieux que tu passes commande. J'ai quelques coups de fils à passer et je dois aller voir Georges. Il a eu une nouvelle idée donc …

« - Ok, je prends indien. En attendant, je retourne voir si mon devoir de géo a profité de mon absence pour se rédiger tout seul !

Il sourit et remonta alors que son père prenait sa veste.

De son côté, Connie soupira devant le silence de sa fille. Elle sentait que Mitchie lui en voulait, mais elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle eut beau tenter de faire parler sa fille, elle se heurtait à un mur. Sa fille lui tournait le dos délibérément pour éviter tout dialogue. Dès qu'elles furent arrivées, elle ouvrit la porte et descendit de la voiture, son chien auprès d'elle, avant d'entrer dans la maison. Elle laissa Sweety en bas, puisqu'il était interdit à l'étage, et monta dans sa chambre écouter sa musique, assise sur son lit. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir fermer les yeux pour se couper totalement du monde, mais ce geste lui étant interdit, elle se laissa juste tomber en arrière en soupirant longuement.

Dès le lendemain, une nouvelle routine s'instaura dans sa vie. La veille, ses parents avaient été clairs. Certes, elle ne pouvait s'occuper réellement de Sweety, pour le moment, mais elle devait commencer à lui faire comprendre que c'était elle sa maitresse et passer du temps avec lui. Elle se prépara donc et partit jouer avec lui dans le jardin. Du moins elle essaya. Elle eut souvent besoin de sa mère pour lui dire où son chien avait posé sa balle afin de la lui relancer. Après avoir joué plusieurs minutes, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin, embrassa sa petite bouille et lui chuchota combien elle l'aimait. Elle savait que c'était un cocker caramel, mais rien de plus hélas.

« Oh et son pelage est tout doux, songea-t-elle et que ses oreilles sont frisées. »

Soupirant mentalement, elle s'allongea face au ciel et laissa le soleil la réchauffer doucement, Sweety contre son flanc. Le chien jappa joyeusement et elle sourit :

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as Sweety ? Tu t'ennuis avoue ? … Je ne suis pas marrante, je sais ! J'aurais du te laisser te faire adopter par un petit garçon qui aurait passé des jours entiers à te lancer une balle mais à la place tu m'as moi, qui suis incapable de te voir. Ni même de rire… Tu sais avant, sourit-elle, j'étais plus gaie. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis mais Sierra et quelques autres me convenaient parfaitement. On allait au cinéma, ou bien dans des parcs et on parlait des heures. J'avais une vie sympa. Quand j'étais à la maison, je jouais de la guitare ou du synthé, je créais des mélodies mais … Depuis mon accident, j'ai perdu cette envie. Je passe mon temps à écouter le travail des autres. Je … J'ai peur de ne plus savoir composer, chuchota-t-elle doucement. Comme si en tombant le peu de talent que j'avais s'était évaporé…

Sweety aboya doucement à plusieurs reprises puis réclama des caresses à la jeune femme qui sourit tendrement. Parler à son chien lui fit du bien et elle lui fit un câlin avant de s'écarter en riant quand il lui lécha le visage.

« - Ah mais c'est dégoûtant, rit-elle. Méchante petite boule de poils !

Sur ces mots, elle le repoussa tout en le gardant dans ses bras puis rit quand il jappa une nouvelle fois.

Raphaël était entrain de lire son journal quand il entendit sa fille rire et appela, doucement, sa femme.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il …

« - Chut écoute.

« - Méchante petite boule de poils !

Connie le regarda perplexe puis quand elle entendit le rire de sa fille, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et tendit la main à son mari qui sourit.

« - Je t'avais dit que ce chien était une bonne idée.

« - Ce rire … J'espérais tant l'entendre à nouveau, souffla-t-elle.

Comprenant ce que sa femme voulait dire, il acquiesça. Malgré son attitude confiante, lui aussi avait craint qu'elle ne se relève pas de cette épreuve. Visiblement, ils s'étaient tous les deux trompés. Quand ils l'entendirent éclater d'un rire franc, ils furent certain qu'elle remonterait la pente et que les jours de pluie étaient entrain de prendre fin. Connie, quant à elle, sentit en elle renaître l'espoir que bientôt, elle reverrait sa fille rire avec eux pendant une belle journée. Elle s'interrompit dans ses pensées quand sa fille rentra.

« - Allez Sweety, viens mon chien, dit-elle en tapant sa cuisse. Je t'entends haleter d'ici alors hop, on va picoler un petit coup et on retourne au jardin après, si tu veux.

« - Attends ma puce, je redescends ses gamelles d'abord !

La brunette acquiesça et tendit l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit boire, elle repartit au jardin l'attendre. Deux minutes plus tard, elle l'appela et elle l'entendit arriver en courant, ce qui la fit bien rire. S'accroupissant, elle tapota l'herbe devant elle et il vint s'asseoir avant de chercher à lui lécher le visage. Elle sourit et le laissa faire, en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il fasse sa toilette.

Les jours passèrent sans que rien ne change. Elle souriait et ne riait que lorsqu'elle jouait avec son chien. Elle passait l'essentiel de ses après-midi dans sa chambre, ou chez son musicothérapeute. Pour autant, elle ne parlait guère plus, se bordant à des réponses sèches, quand elle se donnait la peine de répondre. Deux semaines après l'incident, il eut un appel à passer et prévint Mitchie que son fils gardait un œil sur elle, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire soupirer bruyamment. N'ayant pas le choix, elle continua de jouer l'étude numéro trois de Chopin, sans parler. Appuyer sur les bonnes touches lui suffisait et il ne semblait pas en vouloir plus. Malheureusement savoir qu'il était là la mit mal à l'aise et elle soupira.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

« - Pardon, demanda-t-il perdu par le ton neutre qu'elle venait d'employer.

« - Oui ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous vous bornez à surveiller que je joue bien ? Je paris que vous pourriez m'entendre de l'étage !

« - Comment tu sais … Vous savez que notre maison n'est pas plein pied ?

« - Ma mère dit que vous n'avez pas de cave, donc vous avez un étage. Alors ? Pourquoi vous restez sur le pas de la porte ?

« - Une habitude, soupira-t-il en entrant et en s'installant sur le canapé. Habituellement, les patients de mon père attendent qu'il parte pour faire autre chose, ma présence dans la pièce les en empêche. C'est tout !

Il l'observa et elle acquiesça simplement tout en continuant de jouer sagement. Scott revint et Shane repartit sans qu'ils n'aient échangé un autre mot. Avant de fermer la porte, il la regarda une dernière fois et partit dans sa chambre, sans savoir que de l'entendre monter à l'étage la soulagea. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait du mal à rester naturelle quand il était présent et surtout, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'impression de sécurité qu'elle avait ressentie en étant dans ses bras.

Quand la séance se termina, elle s'assit à la cuisine, comme chaque fois et sourit. Ses deux parents étant en congés, son chien était resté chez elle et elle était pressée de le revoir. Seulement, sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle entendit Shane descendre.

« - Je vais voir Nate cinq secondes, dit-il en passant en coup de vent. J'ai oublié un bouquin chez lui.

Au même moment, il ouvrit la porte et sursauta.

« - Madame Torrès, salua-t-il.

« - Bonjour Shane, ma fille a-t-elle fini ?

« - Depuis cinq minutes et je vais vous confier un truc. Elle joue mille fois mieux que les autres patients de mon père.

Il avait dit ces mots, en espérant qu'elle allait les entendre et étant dans l'entrée, il ne la vit donc pas rougir. Connie apparut et l'appela. Elle se leva et salua brièvement Shane et son père, puis sortit de la maison. Shane qui devait, initialement, aller récupérer un de ses livres attendit quelques instants. Quand elle sortit, elle demanda où était son chien et sa mère sourit.

« - Bouge pas, il est dans la voiture. J'ouvre la portière et tu l'appelles.

Elle s'arrêta et dès qu'elle entendit le bruit de la portière, elle le héla et sourit en l'entendant courir.

« - Hey, tu m'as manqué aussi petite boule de poil, rit-elle. Ah non, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était dégoûtant !

Elle s'était baissée et le chien lui léchait le visage, afin de lui monter sa joie de la revoir. Malgré ses protestations, la jeune femme le laissa faire et rit joyeusement.

« - Ah non beurk ! Là c'est vraiment dégoûtant ! Ta langue toute baveuse n'a rien à faire dans ma bouche. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. On s'aime mais un mariage entre-nous est impossible, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu vas te trouver une gentille femelle et être le chien le plus fidèle que je connaisse, sinon je t'abandonne sur l'autoroute, comme tu abandonneras tes bébés plus tard ! Allez viens, on rentre à la maison.

Durant toute la scène, ils l'observèrent. Connie commençait à être habituée à ce genre de scène, au contraire de son thérapeute qui sourit de la voir si pleine de vie. Quant à Shane, il n'arrivait simplement plus à réfléchir correctement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas la remarquer avant.

« On est dans le même lycée, songea-t-il et on a le même âge. On aurait pu être dans la même classe et il aura fallu cet accident pour que je la rencontre. »

La portière claqua et il sortit de ses pensées. Il fit signe à son père qu'il partait et s'éloigna en prenant, sans le faire exprès, la même direction que la voiture.

Durant le trajet, la brunette regarda devant elle, les bras croisés et sa mère soupira.

« - La séance s'est bien passée ?

« - Oui ! J'ai joué du Chopin, ça change. Oh et j'ai discuté avec … le fils du thérapeute.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas se souvenir de son prénom alors qu'il était gravé dans sa tête. Shane. Cinq lettres qui faisaient, malgré elle, accélérer les battements de son cœur. Dès qu'elle pensait à lui, elle avait cette sensation que près de lui, elle ne risquait rien. Le moteur se coupa plus tôt que d'habitude et elle demanda à sa mère, où elles étaient.

« - Devant le parc Kennedy. J'ai pensé qu'une balade nous ferait du bien et Sweety appréciera. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te lâcherais pas, ajouta-t-elle doucement. On sort de la voiture quand tu le sens.

La brunette acquiesça et se détacha. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée mais n'ouvrit pas la porte pour autant. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête. Comme elle le lui avait promis, sa mère attendit sagement dans la voiture, laissant la musique tourner.

« - Si tu préfères, on rentre à la maison ? C'est une idée que j'ai eu en venant te chercher mais si tu ne t'en sens pas encore capable, on rentre, il n'y a aucune problème.

« - Je … Non, attends laisse-moi quelques minutes.

Elles se turent puis après avoir longuement inspiré, elle ouvrit la portière et sortit. Elle traîna des pieds quelques instants, le temps que Connie fasse le tour de la voiture puis elle lui prit le bras alors que sa mère la guidait, Sweety en laisse. Leurs premiers pas furent hésitants puis la jeune femme se détendit.

Celle-ci le sentit et sourit doucement, avant de prévenir sa fille qu'elle ramassait un bâton pour le lancer à Sweety. Elle le détacha et il partit aussitôt, ce qui fit rire sa mère.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda sa fille curieuse.

« - Tu as un chien idiot, rit-elle. Il est si ravi de venir jouer ici qu'il est partit trop vite et s'est mangé un petit arbuste. Rassure-toi il n'a rien du tout … Ah, il a trouvé son bâton, il nous le rapporte. Tu veux le lui lancer ?

« - Oui, pourquoi pas ! Tu me raconteras ?

« - Pas de problème. Je vois que tes leçons de dressages commencent à prendre effet. Il ne le rapporte pas totalement mais nous le rapproche, c'est déjà ça. Tiens ma belle, dit-elle après avoir récupéré la branche. Non mets plutôt ta main ici, le reste est mouillé.

Mitchie sourit et prit le bâton avant de le lancer, dans la direction que lui indiquait sa mère. Une nouvelle fois, le chien partit rapidement et Connie lui raconta tout, ce qui fit rire Mitchie. Le soleil caressait sa peau et elle pouvait entendre des enfants rire, en train de jouer pas loin. Toute cette vie lui fit du bien mais au fond d'elle son cœur se serra. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir et ça lui faisait de la peine. Seulement le moment était trop agréable pour qu'elle le gâche par ses états d'âmes. Quand elles récupèrent la branche, la jeune femme la lui relança, riant des cavales de son chien.

Elles restèrent une petite demi-heure dans le parc, faisant simplement le tour avant de remonter en voiture. Connie voulut lui demander ce qu'elle en avait pensé mais préféra attendre qu'elle lui en parle elle-même. Malheureusement, sa fille resta muette durant le reste du trajet et sortit de la voiture sans un mot. Elle détacha son chien, qui partit boire, puis monta dans sa chambre, alors que son père interrogeait sa femme. Quelques minutes après, il monta la voir et frappa à sa porte.

« - Entre papa. Tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Oui ! Savoir si la balade t'a fait du bien ?

« - Oui ! C'était amusant mais je … Et si je ne revois jamais papa ? Le médecin m'a expliqué que si le blocage était seulement psychologique, je devais rassurer mon cerveau, lui dire de ne pas avoir peur ! Mais j'ai peur ! Peur de ne pas revoir, de devoir vivre toute ma vie ainsi, sans jamais savoir à quoi ressemble les gens qui me parle, ni même Sweety ! Vous, je connais vos visage par cœur et même si vos sourires me manquent, je n'ai qu'à me les rappeler mais les autres ? … J'ai si peur, pleura-t-elle.

Steve la regarda perplexe, puis s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était certain mais il savait que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé à cœur ouvert de cette peur, celle-ci ne disparaitrait pas. Il lui proposa d'en parler à son thérapeute, quand elle s'en sentirait prête, naturellement. Elle acquiesça et quand elle fut calmée, s'éloigna des bras de son père. Le suivant, elle descendit au salon et remercia sa mère pour la balade.

« - On y retourne quand tu le souhaites ma chérie.

« - On peut les remplacer par ma thérapie, tenta-t-elle en souriant.

« - Oh non, c'est le marché ! Si tu arrêtes la thérapie, on te retire ta porte, tu te souviens ?

« - Je m'en doutais, souffla-t-elle amusée.

Ses parents songeant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire, s'attendaient à ce qu'elle remonte dans sa chambre. Cependant, elle resta avec eux dans le salon, triturant ses doigts comme chaque fois qu'elle voulait leur parler d'un truc sans toutefois oser.

« - Tu veux nous parler de quelque chose, demanda sa mère.

« - Je … Oui mais il … Tu sais tout à l'heure, quand on était au parc, je me suis rendue compte que … J'aurais peut-être besoin d'une canne, grimaça-t-elle, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'on aille l'acheter maintenant. Mais en attendant, si je … Si je voulais par exemple aller me balader dehors, dans un parc ou autre … Vous accepteriez de m'y conduire et de … Rester avec moi, demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« - Mais bien sûr ma chérie. Pourquoi cette question, demanda son père.

« - Et bien, je me suis souvenue que dans quelques jours, il y a un concert dans le parc. Un truc amateur et j'aurais aimé y aller. Je voulais monter sur scène mais c'est hors de question à présent. Malgré tout, j'aimerais bien aller écouter.

« - Quel parc, demanda sa mère.

« - Dans le parc de Drayton. Mercredi prochain, grimaça-t-elle.

« - C'est le jour de ta séance, soupira sa mère.

« - Je sais mais … Si je passe l'après-midi à écouter de la musique que je ne connais pas, ça sera comme une séance, argumenta-t-elle.

Connie soupira en regardant sa fille, qui sentit son regard.

« - On verra si ton psy est d'accord.

La brunette acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour remonter dans sa chambre, mais elle changea de direction et alla au jardin tout en appelant son chien. Elle s'assit au sol et sourit. Sa mère n'était pas au courant bien sûr, mais la brunette savait que son psy n'y verrait aucun inconvénient et pour cause. Elle avait entendu Shane en parler quelques jours auparavant. Avec ses deux amis, ils comptaient se produire ce jour-là et son père allait aller les applaudir. De plus, elle voulait savoir comment jouait le jeune homme. Sweety s'allongea contre elle, posant sa tête à l'endroit où se croisaient ses jambes et elle le caressa tout en réfléchissant tranquillement.

La semaine passa doucement et lorsque le vendredi arriva, elle se prépara comme chaque fois, pour aller chez son psychologue. Elle ne s'en apercevait pas encore, mais chaque jour, elle se débrouillait de mieux en mieux et à présent, pouvait se préparer toute seule. Seule sa raie lui posait problème et sa mère devait l'aider à chaque fois. Dès que ce fut bon, elles y allèrent et Connie la déposa avec son chien, lui promettant de venir la chercher rapidement. Elle s'installa au piano et attendit qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle devait jouer. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une douce mélodie venant de l'étage. Elle n'entendit donc pas Scott lui donner le programme de la journée et il claqua des doigts pour la faire revenir à elle. Sursautant, elle rougit puis lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

« - T'entendre jouer … Un problème, demanda-t-il.

« - Je … Qui joue à l'étage ?

« - Shane, souffla-t-il. Attends je vais lui demander …

« - Non ! Je … Vous pouvez m'emmener l'écouter, s'il vous plait ? Je … C'est idiot mais je voudrais l'entendre jouer de plus près ? Sans qu'il ne le sache ! Comme il a fait !

« - La vengeance, n'est pas une …

« - Une solution, je sais ! S'il vous plait ?

Il lui prit le bras et monta sans bruit. Elle se tint à la rambarde et ils arrivèrent rapidement, devant la chambre. Shane jouait, dos à eux, une chanson que son père ne reconnut pas et il se promit de lui demander de qui elle était. Quand il termina, la jeune femme fit chemin inverse sans qu'il ne le lui rappelle puis, arrivée en bas, il lui demanda ce qu'elle en pensait.

« - C'était joli, fit-elle sincèrement, avant de poser ses mains sur le piano.

Elle se mit à jouer doucement et il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui avait demandé, mais il sourit en reconnaissant la mélodie. Il en était certain à présent, elle avait un don réel pour la musique et il se promit de l'interroger sur ce point, dès qu'elle serait plus ouverte. Quand elle eut terminé la chanson, il la félicita puis elle reprit Chopin, jouant sans réel envie. A ce moment-là, il comprit ce que lui avait dit son fils quelques semaines auparavant. Elle jouait sans envie, se contentant de reproduire parfaitement, des mélodies qu'elle semblait connaître par cœur.

« - On n'arrête pour le moment Mitchie, ta séance est finie ! … Alors dis-moi, comment tu vas, demanda-t-il après qu'elle eut arrêté de jouer.

« - Bien.

« - Ton chien aussi ?

« - Oui, sourit-elle. Sweety est très intelligent. Il commence à obéir mais il n'est pas encore totalement propre, selon maman… Après la séance, l'autre jour, maman m'a emmené dans un parc et … C'était agréable ! Entendre rire des enfants, sentir le soleil … Je crois que ça me manque, de ne plus voir mais … Je m'habitue à ma vie. Quand je serais prête, maman m'a promis d'aller m'acheter une canne et après je pourrais reprendre les leçons. Bon faudra que j'apprenne le braille et …

« - Sauf si tu revois d'ici là contra-t-il.

« - Je ne reverrais jamais docteur, vous feriez mieux de vous y habituer, moi je m'y fais ! Vous m'avez dit que mon cerveau a peur et que c'est pour ça que je ne vois pas, je vous crois, sauf que comme j'ignore comment le rassurer, j'ai pris le parti de me faire à cette vie et … Et maman doit être arrivée, sourit-elle en entendant la sonnette. Au revoir, à lundi !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva toute seule et alla ouvrir. Connie lui proposa de partir et elle accepta, son chien en laisse. Elles rentèrent directement chez elle. Durant le trajet, la jeune femme repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé au début de la séance.

« Il joue bien, reconnut-elle. Bien mieux que moi en tout cas. Je me demande comment, il réagira quand il le saura… »

Quand la porte fut fermée, Scott appela son fils qui descendit rapidement.

« - Ouais, demanda-t-il en le rejoignant.

« - Mitchie t'a entendu jouer !

« - Ah désolé, fit-il en songeant que c'était un reproche.

« - Ne le sois pas ! Elle m'a demandé de l'aider à aller t'écouter et quand tu as eu fini, elle a reproduit approximativement ta mélodie. Qui d'ailleurs m'est inconnue.

« - Laquelle, demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Aussitôt, son père fredonna l'air et les joues de Shane rosirent quelque peu.

« - Oh celle-là, fit-il ennuyé. Mais ça m'étonnes pas qu'elle l'ait bien jouée. Je t'avais dit qu'elle était douée au piano. Elle te l'a démontrée ! … Mais pourquoi m'avoir écouté ?

Son père haussa les épaules. Lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment compris ce détail, mais contrairement à son fils, il savait qu'il pourrait lui demander à la prochaine séance.

Au soir, cependant, son téléphone sonna et ce fut son fils qui prit l'appel, puisqu'il était occupé avec Armando.

« - Allo, résidence Gray !

« - Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger, ici Connie Torrès, pourrais-je parler à votre père ?

« - Il est occupé avec un patient pour le moment ! C'est urgent ou pourra-t-il vous rappelez après sa séance ?

Elle lui assura qu'elle rappellerait plus tard. Une demi-heure plus tard, son père dit au revoir à Armando et Shane le prévint pour l'appel. Il rappela aussitôt et intrigué, le jeune homme resta dans la cuisine. Il nota le sourire ravi de son père qui donna son aval, lui promettant d'en reparler rapidement, avant de raccrocher. Son fils soupira.

« - Tu te souviens qu'elle est mariée rassure-moi ?

« - Pardon ?

« - Madame Torrès, que tu appelles chaque fois en souriant. Elle est mariée !

« - Je le sais rassure-toi, c'est juste que je viens d'apprendre que Mitchie commence à sortir de sa dépression. Du coup, elle annule une séance, ce que j'aurais du faire. Elle va à un concert et moi je vais vous voir jouer ce mercredi, donc tout va bien.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et s'interrogea sur le concert qu'allait voir la jeune femme. Se promettant de lui en reparler, il remonta dans sa chambre, ratant de très peu le sourire de son père.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je ne peux rien vous promettre pour le prochain post. Je vais reprendre les cours et je vais être encore pas mal débordée. Les chapitres je les ai promis je dois juste trouver le temps de les corriger.

Luv Peace & Fun

C. & TTW )


	10. Chapter 9

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello Peeps, il est là tout beau tout neuf, le new chapter. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas croyez-moi il est très intéressant )

Merci **aureliascott1** pour ses deux reviews enthousiastes **nouna** aha thx miss, je t'avoue moi aussi je l'adore son doggy. So sweet. Thx pour ta rev miss **MisssLizzie** et oui elle est fataliste mais faut la comprendre, les gens dans ces cas-là passe souvent par ce genre de phase, mais bon faut garder espoir ) Thx miss…

Je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain round.. Enjoy guys !

PS : Petite pensée pour ma miss **Ness**

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Mitchie resta une heure dans le jardin avec son chien avant de monter à l'étage. Par habitude, elle mit sa musique, puis s'assit sur son lit, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle repensait au morceau que jouait Shane à son arrivée. Elle devait reconnaître que la mélodie était superbe et elle regrettait l'absence de parole.

« C'est sûrement une chanson d'amour, se dit-elle. Ou alors… Non ça ne peut être que ça. Il est amoureux d'une fille et lui a écrit une chanson. »

Elle ignora la douloureuse torsion de son estomac et préféra se changer les idées. Elle se leva doucement et prit sa guitare qu'elle posa devant elle, une fois qu'elle fut rassise sur son lit. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le bois, frôlant les cordes, caressa la gravure qu'elle avait faite sur la caisse, puis joua une note. Le son lui avait manqué, pourtant elle ne voulait pas recommencer à jouer. Pas ici. Pas sans voir. Seulement l'envie était bien présente, insistante ! Elle remit donc l'instrument sur son support et descendit. Son père n'était pas revenu mais elle s'en moquait. Elle alla jusqu'au jardin et s'allongea sur l'herbe, face au soleil et chercha à deviner les traits du jeune homme. Elle l'imagina grand, plus qu'elle elle en était certaine, les yeux vert et les cheveux noirs en bataille.

« Coiffé avec beaucoup de gel, devina-t-elle. Vu ce que j'ai sentit l'autre fois, il doit aussi faire du sport, mais lequel ? De la muscu ? Sûrement, peut-être même du basket ou du foot, mais pas au lycée. Je connais tous les camarades de Preston et aucun ne s'appelle Shane. Ou alors il n'est pas au lycée. »

Secouant la tête, elle sourit quand Sweety s'allongea contre elle et tout en le caressant, elle reprit le fil de ses pensées, cherchant à savoir, maintenant, comment il s'habillait. Ayant supposé qu'il était sportif, elle imagina qu'il suivait la mode et qu'il était sûrement amateur de chemise bien coupée et de jeans légèrement baggy.

Elle passa sa soirée à penser à lui, imaginant ou modifiant l'idée qu'elle avait de lui, repensant à sa musique, ou à sa voix. Avant de s'endormir, elle se demanda même qu'elle était le son de son rire ainsi que la voix qu'il avait lorsqu'il chantait.

Elle fut tirée de son sommeil par la sonnette et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de sa tante Alice. La voix de son père raisonna, leur demandant de ne pas faire de bruit, puisqu'elle dormait. Souriant, elle se leva et après s'être étirée, elle descendit à la cuisine où Jack l'accueillit avec le sourire. Etant de bonne humeur, elle répondit joyeusement, puis s'assit pour les écouter parler. Elle sentit bien le regard de quelqu'un sur elle mais n'arrivait pas à savoir qui la dévisageait et soupira. Elle prévint qu'elle montait se laver, elle prit une longue douche, avant de se souvenir que son chien l'attendait sûrement pour aller jouer. Seulement, alors qu'elle était avec lui dans le jardin, elle repensa à Sierra. Sa meilleure amie, commençait à lui manquer.

Dans le salon, Connie guettait sa fille des yeux et Alice sourit.

« - Elle va mieux on dirait.

« - Oui, principalement depuis qu'elle a Sweety. Je crois que cette thérapie y est aussi pour quelque chose, mais son chien pour bien plus. Si tu savais le bien que ça m'a fait quand je l'ai entendue rire de nouveau.

« - Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur. Elle va aller de mieux en mieux. Tu vas bientôt nous téléphoner pour nous dire qu'elle revoit, fit-elle en souriant.

Les deux se regardèrent et sourirent alors que la brunette rentrait. S'arrêtant, elle posa sa main sur la table et commença à la faire glisser.

« - Tu veux quelque chose Mitchie, demanda sa tante.

« - Qu'on me laisse faire, sourit-elle. Euh question, y a de l'eau sur la table, reprit-elle après quelques secondes.

« - Dans la cuisine.

« - Oh. Ok. Merci.

Elle partit dans la cuisine et réitéra son geste pour localiser la bouteille. Elle prit ensuite un verre et se servit, en mettant son doigt dans le verre, afin de ne pas en mettre partout. Quand elle fut désaltérée, elle monta dans sa chambre et prit son portable. Il était éteint depuis longtemps et elle eut du mal à composer le code pin. Cependant, se rendant compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le numéro de son amie par cœur, elle revint voir sa mère et lui demanda de composer le numéro avant de remonter pour appeler son amie. Celle-ci répondit à la troisième sonnerie mais n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle attendait.

« - Que veux-tu ?

« - Euh voir aurait été sympa mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas, plaisanta-t-elle avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles. Attends, dit-elle alors que Sierra allait répondre. Je sais que lors de ta dernière visite, j'ai carrément dépassé les bornes mais j'étais en colère contre moi-même pour avoir grimpé cette foutue falaise et je… Je voulais m'excuser Sierra. Je sais que ça ne changera pas ce que j'ai dit, mais je voulais que tu le saches. Parce que même si entre amie on peut tout se dire, ce que j'ai dit, je n'aurais pas dû. Navrée de t'avoir dérangée.

« - Attends, t'es ridicule Mitchie. On est amies non ? Alors à quoi ça sert d'être meilleures amies, si ce n'est pas pour passer au dessus de ce genre de trucs idiots.

La brunette acquiesça et elles discutèrent quelques minutes avant que la jeune femme ne l'invite à venir la voir. Sierra lui promit de passer dans l'heure qui suivrait. Malgré elle, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Shane. Elle ignorait quel visage il avait et elle était de plus en plus curieuse. Seulement quand son amie arriva, elle oublia le jeune homme, au contraire de lui.

Shane passa tout le week-end à se poser des questions sur le concert qu'elle allait voir. Il avait fait quelques recherches sur le net et sur les forums musicaux, qu'il fréquentait assidûment, mais aucun d'eux ne parlaient d'un autre concert. A bout d'idée, il se tourna vers ses deux amis, mais Nate lui assura que le conservatoire, qu'il fréquentait depuis dix ans, n'avait prévu aucune représentation, quant à Jason, dont le père travaillait dans une maison de quartier, il se mit à rire.

« - Non mec, le seul concert de la semaine est au parc Drayton. Ta nouvelle amie, sourit-il au téléphone, a du mentir à ton père.

Shane acquiesça et raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, de plus en plus intrigué par cette histoire de concert. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas menti, il descendit donc interroger son père. Seulement il resta vague, lui assurant qu'il ignorait aussi à quel concert elle irait. Il ne lui avait pas demandé préférant en parler durant la séance de lundi.

Quand le grand jour arriva, Shane alla en cours en souriant à l'idée qu'il aurait sa réponse au soir. Il avait passé le week-end complet à penser à la jeune femme. En plus des recherches sur l'hypothétique concert, il avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi elle avait voulu venir l'écouter jouer. C'est alors qu'il croisa l'amie de la jeune femme.

« - Sierra, l'interpella-t-il.

« - Hum… Shane, je ne me trompe pas ?

« - C'est bien ça.

« - Alors que me vaut cette conversation ? Une question sur Mitchie peut-être ?

« - Je me suis fait griller, sourit-il. Non mais comme elle ne parle pas beaucoup chez mon père, je me renseigne de temps à autre pour avoir de quoi aider mon père à la faire parler, mentit-il.

« - Admettons que je te crois. Alors que veux-tu sa… Hey Dorine, t'as été à la pêche à l'écrevisse et t'as voulu te fondre dans le décor, cria-t-elle.

Intrigué, Shane se tourna et rit doucement. La jeune femme en question avait de nombreux coups de soleil.

« - Oh la ferme la « chintoque ». Avant de critiquer les gens, regarde-toi dans un miroir. Avec ta tignasse, tu pourrais cacher la moitié de l'Afrique !

Piquée au vif, Sierra répondit aussi vertement, puis quand la jeune cheerleader entra dans le bâtiment, elle se tourna vers le garçon qui avait suivi l'échange avec beaucoup de perplexité.

« - Euh, ça vous arrive souvent ?

« - Juste quand on se voit, sourit-elle. Et puis la prochaine fois, elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant de me prendre la tête ! Tu voulais quoi déjà ?

« - Juste savoir si tu savais à quel concert Mitchie se rend mercredi ?

La jeune femme le regarda intriguée, puis réfléchit rapidement. Elle se souvenait que Mitchie lui avait parlé d'un concert, mais elle ne se rappelait plus ni l'endroit ni du jour et l'expliqua au jeune homme. Il haussa les épaules dans une attitude qui ne trompa pas son interlocutrice.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, je lui demanderais ce soir.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes et il se sauva quand la jeune femme lui demanda pourquoi il s'intéressait autant à sa meilleure amie, ce qui la fit rire.

Retrouvant ses amis, Shane leurs demanda, une nouvelle fois, s'ils étaient certains qu'il n'y avait aucun autre concert et Jason soupira.

« - Dis donc tu l'as dans la peau la patiente de ton père, dit-il assez fort.

« - Jason, interrogea le professeur. Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

« - Rien qui concerne votre matière monsieur. Si ce n'est que je ne vois pas vraiment l'utilité de savoir reconnaître une tirade dans une pièce de théâtre, d'un simple laïus, pour parler avec quelqu'un dans la rue mais… Je peux me tromper !

Sa remarque fit rire les élèves et Shane se fit tout petit quand Monica lui demanda si c'était vrai qu'il avait une copine. Il haussa simplement les épaules, avant de fusiller son meilleur ami des yeux, ce qui fit rire Nate qui lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« - Courage mec. Dans quelques heures, tu revois ta petite pianiste et tu arrêtes de nous torturer avec tes questions.

« - Mitchie, appela Connie.

« - Quoi, répondit-elle depuis sa chambre.

« - C'est l'heure !

La jeune femme descendit avec son sac et mit ses chaussures, avant de suivre sa mère jusqu'à la voiture.

« - Tu vas voir Sweety, monsieur j'ai un diplôme en psychothérapie alors je me permets de te poser une kyrielle de question indiscrète, va encore essayer de me faire parler, commenta-t-elle, mais je vais faire bloque. _Once again_.

« - Mitchie, soupira sa mère. Pourquoi refuses-tu de t'ouvrir à lui ? Tu peux lui dire n'importe quoi, il ne me le répétera pas, tu sais.

« - Oui mais je n'ai simplement pas envie de lui parler de ma vie. Et puis à quoi ça lui sert que je lui raconte que je déteste ma cousine et que j'aimerais que Preston me remarque ? Franchement, demanda-t-elle. Il s'en moque et ne trouvera pas de réponse. Au mieux il va répondre par une autre question et je vais m'énerver. Notre non-conversation nous convient, tu peux me croire.

Connie n'en fut pas certaine mais refusa de contredire sa fille.

« Après tout, ce monsieur Gray doit mieux savoir que moi, ce qu'il faut faire, songea-t-elle en se garant. »

Elle aida sa fille à rejoindre l'entrée et Mitchie soupira lorsque le musicothérapeute lui ouvrit.

« - Je suis ravi de te voir également, sourit-il.

Elle pouffa et rejoignit tranquillement le salon, alors que sa mère allait à son service traiteur. Il chercha, une nouvelle fois, à la faire parler mais elle refusa de répondre à ses questions, pas même lorsqu'il lui demanda à quel concert elle allait mercredi.

Scott entendit son fils arriver, avec ses deux amis et eut un bref sourire. Tous trois parlaient du concert qu'il y aurait le mercredi et auquel ils comptaient participer. Ils semblaient enthousiastes. On frappa discrètement à la porte et Mitchie sourit. Elle utilisa le morse pour signaler qu'il pouvait entrer, puis reprit sa mélodie.

« - C'est moi papa, on monte.

Scott acquiesça simplement et quand la brunette repartit une demi-heure plus tard, il monta demander à son fils pourquoi il avait signalé sa présence, puisqu'habituellement, il se faisait discret. Seulement avant qu'il ne réponde, Nate expliqua que, selon lui, Shane voulait surtout revoir la jeune pianiste à laquelle il pensait sans cesse. Remarque qui déclencha une bataille de polochons.

Seulement Shane avait beau nier, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il pensait souvent à Mitchie. Le mercredi arriva enfin et Shane était plus que ravi. Ils allaient jouer devant un public qui ne les connaissait pas réellement. Ils avaient fait quelques concerts mais c'était surtout devant leurs familles ou leurs amis alors que là, ils ignoreraient qui seraient présent.

« Sauf papa, songea-t-il en riant avant d'ajouter, maman ce concert, je le fais pour toi. »

Se préparant, avec un soin particulier, il rejoignit ses deux amis, chez Nate, à midi pour une dernière répétition.

Mitchie se leva aux alentours d'onze heures et sourit en songeant à la séance de thérapie qu'elle loupait. Appelant sa mère à l'aide, elle lui décrivit les vêtements qu'elle avait prévue de mettre et Connie les lui donna avant qu'elle aille sous la douche. Quand elle en sortit, elle enfila sa paire de leggins bleue électrique, sa jupe noire légèrement évasée et ajouta un tee-shirt blanc uni. Elle ne se maquilla pas les yeux, puisqu'elle comptait mettre ses lunettes et ne mit que du gloss rose sur ses lèvres. Elle chercha ensuite comment se coiffer. Elle songea d'abord à laisser ses cheveux naturels, puis tenta de les attacher en une queue haute. Elle alla demander l'avis de sa mère qui rit, avant de lui conseiller d'opter pour la queue haute.

Quand ce fut l'heure de partir, Mitchie ajouta une paire de longue mitaine noire ainsi qu'une paire de ballerine de la même couleur. Sa mère la conduisit ensuite au parc Drayton. Connie écarquilla les yeux en voyant la foule mais sa fille semblait à l'aise, ce qui l'étonna. Elle l'a conduisit près de la scène, comme elle le lui avait demandé et elles écoutèrent le groupe qui était sur scène. Deux filles se partageaient l'espace et les chansons.

« - J'aime moyen, soupira la brunette tout en dodelinant de la tête au rythme de la musique. Cependant, si ça passait à la radio, je ne changerais pas pour autant.

Connie sourit à cet avis. Elle connaissait assez sa fille pour savoir qu'elle aimait pratiquement tout ce qu'elle entendait. Aussi durant une heure et demie, elle eut le même avis, sauf pour une chanson qu'elle détesta.

« - Et ouais. On applaudit encore le _Chœur de Bronx_, cria l'animateur. Et maintenant on accueille un nouveau groupe. _The Dreamers _!

Mitchie soupira. Elle trouva le nom un peu idiot mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse la voix de celui qui parlait. Shane prit la parole et présenta son groupe rapidement avant d'enchaîner sur la première chanson. La brunette avait décidé à l'avance qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'ils faisaient mais elle dut changer d'avis en entendant les accords. Etrangement, leur musique la toucha et elle la sentit vibrer jusqu'au fond d'elle. Rares étaient les chansons qui lui faisait cet effet et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire réellement.

« - _Live like there's no tomorrow_, commença Shane alors que les deux autres reprenaient.

« - _Cause all we have is here right now_

« - _Love like it's all that we know_.

« - _The only chance that we ever found_

« - _Believe in what we feel inside, Believe in it and it'll never die. / So never let this life pass us by._

« - _Live __like__there's__ no __tomorrow_, reprirent-ils tous les trois.

« - Et que penses-tu de celle-là, demanda Connie.

Pour sa part, elle aimait beaucoup la musique de ces trois garçons, qu'elle reconnut comme étant des clients fidèles de son service traiteur. Se tournant vers sa fille pour avoir sa réponse, elle sourit. Mitchie était entrain de danser en rythme, signe que ce qu'elle entendait lui plaisait réellement. Elle avait toujours eu peur d'être ridicule mais depuis qu'elle avait perdue la vue, elle partait du fait qu'elle ne voyait plus le monde et ne se gênait plus pour dire ou faire ce qui lui passait par la tête. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait était la musique qu'elle entendait et l'envie de danser qui se faisait plus insistante à chaque nouvelle note. A la fin de la chanson, elle exprima sa joie, comme beaucoup et Connie rit joyeusement, avant de saluer l'homme qui les rejoignit. Il ne dit rien et préféra observer sa patiente vivre la musique qu'elle entendait. Shane lui avait sortit cette expression un jour et il ne l'avait jamais réellement comprise, mais en voyant la jeune femme, habituellement réservée et sur ses gardes, danser au rythme des mélodies, avec un grand sourire, lui fit comprendre ce qu'avait dit son fils. A la deuxième chanson, qui parlait de l'envie des garçons de simplement jouer leur musique, elle leva les bras en l'air tout en se déhanchant gaiement, comme plusieurs personnes dans le public.

« Bon, on dirait que ce que font les garçons plait, songea-t-il ravi. »

Chaque groupe avait une demi-heure pour eux et _The Dreamers_ utilisèrent la leur au maximum, faisant danser les trois quart du public. Ils attaquèrent finalement leur dernière chanson.

« - _That everyone sees her / But nobody knows her / She screams in her pillow_.

« - _In her pillow_, reprirent Nate et Jason.

« - _For a better tomorrow / She hates it / But she takes it / Watch out for that girl / One day she may change the world_, termina Shane.

Une nouvelle fois, le public fut enthousiaste, criant sa joie et les garçons eurent de grand sourire en remerciant l'accueil qu'on leur avait fait. Ils quittèrent l'estrade dans un état second et Shane reçut un message de son père lui indiquant où il se trouvait. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à le rejoindre et le jeune homme s'arrêta en voyant la brunette. Seulement quelque chose en elle avait changé. Il la trouvait différente, sans réellement savoir d'où ça venait.

« Elle est complètement différente, songea-t-il en observant rapidement sa tenue et carrément dans le ton du rock. »

« - Hey voilà les trois superstars de demain, sourit Scott.

« - Très drôle papa, grommela-t-il pour la forme. Bonjour Mme Torrès. Bonjour Mitchie.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu son psy, la jeune femme s'était brutalement arrêtée de danser, mais elle sentit ses joues rougir en songeant que Shane avait dû également la voir.

« - Ah miss lunette, rit Jason. Alors comme ça c'était à ce concert que tu venais ? Tu ne pouvais pas le dire à Shane, pour qu'il évite de nous casser les oreilles, soupira-t-il tristement.

« - Pardon, demanda-t-elle choquée.

« - Il nous a carrément harcelé tout le week-end, continua Nate, pour savoir s'il y avait un autre concert en plein air de prévu aujourd'hui.

Connie sourit en voyant les joues du jeune chanteur rosirent et celles de sa fille devenir rouges, à mesure des révélations des deux garçons.

« - Bon ça suffit tous les deux ou je vous interdis de venir répéter chez moi, intervint Scott au grand soulagement de son fils. Après tout, les coups de cœur, ça ne s'explique pas.

« - Coup de cœur, hoqueta-t-il.

« - Musical Shane, coup de cœur musical. A moins que tu me caches certaines informations ?

« - Ah, cette voix je la reconnais, rit Mitchie. Faites gaffe, il vous sort son air de psy du dimanche. Vous allez vous faire cuisiner.

« - Mitchie !

« - Désolée maman, sourit-elle avant d'ajouter sans réellement le penser. Navrée doc.

Shane voulut ajouter quelque chose mais elle manifesta son envie de boire et elles s'éloignèrent alors que Nate les interrogeaient, son père et lui, pour savoir pourquoi elle ne se déplaçait pas sans sa mère. Aucun ne répondit cependant, le premier se cachant derrière le secret professionnel, tandis que l'autre était tout bonnement occupé à fixer la jeune femme. Il aurait voulu connaître son avis sur ce qu'ils avaient chanté. Cependant lorsqu'elle revint, elle était déjà entrain de danser sur place, tout comme Nate et Jason qui ne la virent donc pas.

Mitchie passa les deux jours suivant à se demander si son psychologue allait lui demander son ressenti sur le concert en plein air. Lorsque son père la déposa devant la porte, elle déglutit avant de frapper. La porte s'ouvrit et lorsque le jeune homme parla, elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas préféré que ce soir son père qui ouvre.

« - Bonjour monsieur. Vous pouvez entrer, dit-il à la jeune femme en prenant soin de la vouvoyer. Papa n'a pas encore fini avec Armando, mais ça ne sera plus très long. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Steve repartit, suivant les consignes de sa femme, alors que Mitchie suivait le jeune homme dans la cuisine. Elle demanda un simple verre d'eau et un léger, mais troublant, silence s'installa dans la pièce. Seulement, quand Armando fit une fausse note, ils grimacèrent tous les deux, le faisant rire.

« - Pourquoi tu ris, demanda-t-elle.

« - Pour rien. Je note juste que vous n'appréciez pas non plus les fausses notes.

« - En effet. Je… Je ne vous l'ai pas dis mercredi mais vos chansons sont pas mal. J'aime bien.

« - Vraiment ? Je voulais te le demander, vous le demander, se reprit-il, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps mercredi. Ta mère et toi êtes parties trop vite.

« - Ok. Tu… Peux me tutoyer, finalement, sourit-elle.

« - Merci. T'as aimé le reste ? Les autres groupes, je veux dire ?

Elle acquiesça avec un léger sourire puis lui parla de leur première chanson. Elle avait légèrement oublié les paroles mais l'air était gravé en elle et elle le fredonna doucement. Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone et s'excusant, il répondit avant de grimacer, tout en notant quelque chose. Il raccrocha et frappa au salon, inconscient que la brunette écoutait chacun de ses gestes.

« - Papa ? La mère d'Armando a eu un accident de voiture. Leur voisin a foncé dans sa voiture mais il n'y a aucun bobo, assura-t-il au petit, mais du coup elle ne peut pas venir le chercher et demande si tu veux bien le ramener ? C'est à deux pas.

N'ayant pas trop le choix, il acquiesça et s'excusa auprès de la brunette qui haussa les épaules.

« - Je vous l'ai dit. Je viens pour faire plaisir à mes parents. Après si je ne joue pas, ça ne me dérange pas.

« - On commence dès que je reviens. Shane, tu peux t'assurer que cette demoiselle commence ses exercices ?

La jeune femme grimaça et quand la porte fut fermée, il l'emmena au salon. Seulement au lieu de lui dire de reprendre la chanson qu'elle jouait lundi, il préféra reprendre la conversation initiale. Elle venait de lui demander les paroles de leur première chanson et il monta chercher sa guitare.

« - Je te la fais en acoustique, mais c'est juste pour toi, interdiction d'enregistrer, rit-il.

« - Promis.

Il acquiesça et commença à gratter sa guitare tout en reprenant les paroles qu'il connaissait par cœur, quand soudain, elle l'accompagna maladroitement au piano. Elle ne se trompait que rarement sur les accords. Après cette chanson, il lui proposa d'en commencer une à son tour. Amusée, elle reprit une de celle qu'elle avait écrite. Quand il entendit les premières notes, il sourcilla, ne reconnaissant pas l'air et allait le lui dire, quand elle se mit doucement à chanter.

« - _This is real, this is me. / I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. / Gonna let the light / Shine on me / Now I'm found who I am / There's no way to hold it in / No more kidding who I want to be / This is me._

« - Ok, tu m'as battu, je ne connais pas du tout cette chanson. C'est de qui ?

« - De moi, donc tu ne pouvais pas connaître, sourit-elle.

« - C'est pas mal… Non, vraiment j'aime bien, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle grimaça. Tu chantes depuis longtemps ?

Elle se tourna vers le piano et il eut l'impression qu'elle fixait les touches, durant quelques secondes, puis lui avoua qu'elle faisait simplement partie d'une chorale. Elle n'avait jamais osé chanter en solo. Perdue dans la conversation, elle lui avoua qu'elle avait même voulu s'inscrire au concert de mercredi mais comme elle avait fait cette chute, elle avait fait une croix sur ce rêve. Il voulu savoir pourquoi seulement, elle se ferma à la discussion et commença à jouer la mélodie habituelle. Cependant, Shane refusait que leur conversation s'arrête et sourit. :

« - Et sur celle-ci, Mademoiselle-Je-Peux-Jouer-N'importe-Quoi-Presque-Parfaitement-Après-Une-Seule-Ecoute, tu saurais me suivre ?

Il joua _All you need is love_ des Beatles et elle rit avant de le suivre au piano. Plongés dans leur duo, ils n'entendirent pas Scott revenir. Il sourcilla en entendant leur concert improvisé et se promit de demander à son fils des explications.

PS : Les chansons sont « Live like there's no tomorrow » de Selena Gomez & the Scene et « This is Me » Demi Lovato.

See U guys next time

C & TTW ;)


	11. Chapter 10

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde la voilà enfin la suite de notre ptite story. JE tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour ce monstrueux retard mais je finissais mes études et malheureusement mon temps loisirs était réduit !

Ensuite je remercie **noona**, **char2lene**, **Lia Rose**, **Demi-Forever** (désolée pour la ptite erreur btw^^), **juju88480** et **misha**.

J'espere que vous aimerez ce ptit chapitre avec un pti changement et début de rapprochement =)

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps, et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

Etrangement, Scott Gray termina la séance plus tôt ce qui interpella Mitchie. De plus quand Shane était rentré, il était monté après un simple salut, comme si leur petite conversation n'était rien pour lui. Il lui avait semblé distant, et elle s'était interrogée sur la raison de cet éloignement. Elle avait joué mécaniquement, chacune des chansons que son musicothérapeute lui avait demandées, afin de réfléchir en paix. Seulement, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière la musique et attendait patiemment le retour de son père.

« - Alors Mitchie, as-tu aimé le concert de mercredi ?

Elle hocha la tête machinalement, espérant ainsi décourager le psychologue, sans savoir qu'il était habitué à ce genre de réaction. Il continua donc ses questions, pour essayer de savoir quelle musique lui avait plut, si elle avait aimé être entourée de passionnés de musique, et si elle avait aimé être dehors. Il lui demanda finalement ce qu'elle avait fait après.

« - Rien de spécial. Je suis rentrée chez moi et maman a été à son service traiteur, pendant que papa me surveillait. J'ai été ensuite me balader avec Sweety. Rien à ajouter ! Je joue quoi maintenant ?

« - Tu ne joues plus, on va parler un peu. Je te laisse le choix du sujet !

« - J'ai rien à dire !

Se tournant vers le piano, elle recommença machinalement à jouer, quand elle s'arrêta net. Shane jouait à l'étage et elle reconnut la chanson. Elle se cala sur lui et Scott soupira. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle, et monta voir son fils pour lui demander de stopper sa musique quelques minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Mitchie se leva et commença à marcher, ou plutôt à traîner des pieds, visitant la pièce en rasant les murs, quand elle sentit une poignée de porte. Sachant que ce n'était pas celle de la sortie, elle l'actionna et sourit en sentant l'air sur son visage. Elle sortit doucement dans ce qu'elle supposa être le jardin, s'aidant de la façade pour faire le tour. Le soleil brillait et elle sentait sa caresse sur son visage. Elle enleva ses lunettes et tourna son visage, l'offrant ainsi à l'astre.

A l'étage, Shane soupira. Son père lui avait demandé de ne plus jouer jusqu'au départ de Mitchie. Seulement, il avait aimé leur conversation et leurs duos et il regrettait que son père soit rentré. Il avait aussitôt reprit sa place de garde patient et s'était éclipsé, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de rester avec la jeune femme. Tournant la tête, il regarda le jardin et sourit.

« - S'il te plait Shane !

« - Très bien, j'arrête de jouer, souffla-t-il. Mais une question, si tu es là, qui veille à ce que Mitchie ne parte pas ?

« - La porte d'entrée grince, je l'entendrais si elle quitte le salon !

« - C'est certain, rit-il. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est dans le jardin et qu'elle va bientôt marcher dans les rosiers de maman !

Scott s'étonna et regarda par la fenêtre avant de ressortir, en arrachant à son fils la promesse de ne plus jouer. Le jeune lycéen ouvrit alors la fenêtre.

« - Arrête-toi Mitchie sinon tu vas marcher dans un rosier, cria-t-il depuis sa chambre.

« - Je l'avais sentit, répondit-elle en montrant son nez. Mais j'ignorais qu'il était si près ! Merci !

« - Je t'en pris… Fais gaffe mon père arrive !

« - Mitchie, intervint celui-ci au même instant. Reviens s'il te plait.

Elle affaissa les épaules mais accepta de revenir. La démarche hésitante, elle fit chemin inverse sans avoir conscience qu'en plus de son musicothérapeute, Shane l'observait. Il sourit quand elle disparut de son champ de vision et referma la fenêtre. Si de son côté, il s'occupa en lisant un livre, à l'étage inférieur, l'ambiance était à la conversation puisque Scott voulait savoir pourquoi elle était sortie.

« - Je visitais. Pourquoi Shane n'a pas le droit de jouer quand je suis ici ? Je vous ai entendu quand vous êtes monté le voir, expliqua-t-elle.

« - Parce que tu sembles refuser le dialogue et le monde extérieur, donc je lui ai demandé de se faire discret quand tu es ici.

« - Je vois. Mais… Il ne me dérange pas, ajouta-t-elle doucement. J'aime bien jouer avec lui.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Je… Quand il est là, j'ai l'impression qu'il me traite comme une personne normale. Je ne suis ni une aveugle à protéger, comme avec mes parents, ni une impotente que personne ne veut voir comme le reste de ma famille ! Je suis juste… Moi. Une musicienne !

« - Et bien si tu veux, la semaine prochaine, on pourrait essayer de varier et lui proposer de venir jouer avec toi. En échange, tu acceptes de parler un peu.

« - Non. Maman m'a toujours interdit de céder au chantage.

« - Ce n'est pas du chantage. Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette conversation qu'on a eue sur ton accident ?

« - Quand vous m'avez expliqué que mon cerveau avait peur et que c'était pour ça que je ne revoyais pas ?

« - Oui. Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu t'ouvres quelque chose au monde pour rassurer ton cerveau, tu te souviens ?

« - Oui.

« - Et parler à d'autres personne qu'à tes parents fait parti du processus. Nous ne parlerons pas de ton accident ou de tes problèmes avec ta cousine. Au début, tu choisiras le sujet de la conversation puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passera, on essayera d'entrer en douceurs dans tes blessures. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

« - Je n'ai rien à vous raconter, je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle.

« - Parlons de tes passe-temps. Je vais faire comme si tes parents ne m'avaient rien dit sur toi et tu vas te présenter ? Et je te poserais des questions uniquement sur ce que tu as dit. Et si je vais trop loin, tu le dis et je poserais une autre question d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Se tournant vers l'origine de la voix, elle fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et lui raconta qu'elle n'aimait pas l'anglais ni le sport, sauf le badminton. Qu'elle adorait l'espagnol et car sa mère en avait des origines. Il apprit qu'elle vivait pour la musique, qu'elle aimait se balader dans Galveston, et que plus tard elle voulait, évidemment, travailler dans le domaine de la musique. Pas nécessairement en tant que chanteuse, elle acceptait de faire partie d'un groupe de musiciens, d'être choriste, parolière ou encore productrice. Du moment que ça lui permettait d'entendre de la musique à chaque minute de sa vie, elle était d'accord.

Seulement, avant que Scott n'ait pu lui poser une autre question, Steve revint chercher sa fille et il nota les idées qu'il avait, avant de monter voir son fils quand sa patiente fut partie. Il lui expliqua l'accord qu'il avait mis au point avec Mitchie et Shane donna le sien. Au fond de lui, il était plus que ravi qu'elle accepte de le voir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apprenant qu'il était le seul « étranger » qu'elle acceptait réellement. Les autres, elle avait été obligée de travailler avec eux mais pas lui.

« Elle apprécie ma présence, sourit-il mentalement. Elle est même prête à parler d'elle si en échange je peux venir jouer durant ses séances. »

Scott qui observait son fils, sourit en voyant son regard rêveur et claqua des doigts pour le faire revenir à lui. Il lui proposa ensuite d'appeler la famille Torrès pour prévenir la brunette. Il acquiesça et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans la cuisine, le téléphone à la main.

De son côté, Steve nota le léger sourire de sa fille et se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa séance. Il lui posa la question et elle lui assura qu'il n'y avait rien eu de spéciale, qu'elle était simplement heureuse qu'il y ait du soleil. Elle allait répondre quand son portable sonna. La brunette répondit et l'informa que son employé avait besoin de lui et qu'il devait retourner à la quincaillerie.

« - Bon je te dépose chez Connie's cook et j'y vais. Tu préviendras ta mère que je rentrerais dès que possible !

« - Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Mais je peux rester seule à la maison, tu sais ?

Son père ne répondit pas et quelques minutes plus tard, se gara devant la porte en lui indiquant que c'était tout droit. Elle le remercia, sortit en tenant son chien en laisse et le laissa se dégourdir un peu les pattes avant d'entrer dans l'établissement.

« - Hi mum, c'est moi, fit-elle joyeusement. Et Sweety, ajouta-t-elle quand il eut aboyé.

« - Mitchie, ma belle. Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que ton père avait sa journée ?

« - Victor vient d'appeler, y a un problème avec la livraison ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Du coup il y va et me demande de te prévenir qu'il ne rentrera pas tard ! On peut venir dans la cuisine ?

« - Pas ton chien ma puce, question d'hygiène !

« - Et bien tant pis, soupira-t-elle tragiquement, on reste là. Allez viens ma petite boule de poil !

Elle s'assit au sol et joua avec son chien, s'amusant à lui lancer sa laisse qu'il attrapait en remuant la queue.

Deux heures plus tard, Connie décida de rentrer afin que sa fille puisse faire autre chose et salua tout le monde. Elle demanda à Anne de la prévenir de l'avancement du menu du mariage qu'elle préparait, puis elles montèrent dans la voiture. Le trajet fut calme puisque la jeune femme semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, le répondeur indiquait un message et Connie appuya sur le bouton tout en se déchaussant.

« - Aujourd'hui à seize heures trente-neuf. Bonjour ici Scott Gray, j'aimerais vous parler d'un accord que j'ai passé avec Mitchie cet après-midi. Vous serez-t-il possible de me rappeler dès que possible ? Merci d'avance et bonne soirée.

« - Qu'as-tu fais ?

« - Mais rien, se braqua sa fille. Appelle-le tu verras !

Acquiesçant, Connie monta d'abord prendre une douche puis appela depuis le salon où elle arrosait ses plantes.

« - Ici la résidence des Gray, que puis-je pour vous ?

« - Bonjour c'est madame Torrès, pourrais-je parler à monsieur Gray ?

« - Bien sûr, sourit le jeune homme avant de crier en écartant le combiné. Papa, c'est la maman de Mitchie !

« - Bonjour madame Torrès, comment allez-vous, demanda le psychologue peu après.

« - Très bien et vous ? La séance s'est bien déroulée ?

« - Parfaitement. Est-ce que Mitchie est près de vous ? J'aimerais que nous nous mettions d'accord sur certains points.

Intriguée, Connie monta rejoindre sa fille dans sa chambre et soupira en entendant _Selena & The Scene_ raisonner. La brunette mit en pause alors que sa mère mettait le haut-parleur.

« - Nous vous écoutons, prévint Connie.

« - Voilà j'ai parlé de notre accord à Shane et il est également d'accord …

« - Tout juste, prévint celui-ci en arrière fond.

« - Ah bas c'est cool. Ça me changera de Mozart ! Sans vouloir vous vexer doc, sourit la jeune femme.

« - Pas de problème Mitchie. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose. On parle dix minutes en début de séance, puis tu joues comme d'habitude durant vingt minutes et Shane nous rejoint pour la dernière demi-heure et vous jouerez ensemble à moins que vous préfériez parler. On verra en fonction. Tu es d'accord ?

« - Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, soupira-t-elle. Mais je choisie de quoi on parle au début de la séance !

« - Pour ce point-là, on ne change rien. On fera comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

La brunette soupira mais finit par donner son accord et proposa de commencer dès lundi, tout en appréhendant la prochaine séance. Quand tout le monde fut d'accord, Scott commença à raccrocher mais Shane prit le combiné et demanda à la jeune femme s'il pouvait lui parler en privé. Comprenant le message, Scott rejoignit son bureau et Connie allait quitter la pièce quand sa fille la retint, en lui demandant de ne rien dire.

« - Dis-moi tu serais d'accord pour te balader, avec moi, ce dimanche ?

La jeune femme resta muette ne sachant pas quoi répondre et Connie lui souffla à l'oreille.

« - Pourquoi pas oui. Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

« - Je pensais à aller à la plage en fait !

« - Non, fit-elle sèchement. Pas la plage. Ou alors c'est sans moi !

Comprenant le message, il lui proposa de venir chez lui où ils discuteraient, sans que son père ne les espionne. Elle en rit avant de donner son accord. Elle rata le sourire de sa mère qui songea qu'elle avait eu raison. Ils s'entendaient très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils raccrochèrent et Connie laissa sa fille seule. Quand la porte fut fermée, elle remit sa musique tout en réfléchissant. Elle ne savait que penser de cette invitation. Voulait-il qu'ils soient amis ? Qu'ils établissent, sans que Scott le sache, une liste des sujets de conversations des séances ? Elle ne savait pas.

« A moins qu'il veuille juste me parler ? Non c'est idiot, songea-t-elle. Attends, qu'ont dit ses amis après leur passage au concert ? Qu'il les avait limite harcelés pour savoir où j'allais ? Alors il voulait déjà me revoir la semaine précédente ? Où alors, il veut… J'en sais rien moi, pourquoi il m'a proposé de passer du temps avec lui ? Et pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas posé la question tout à l'heure ? »

Mitchie continua d'y penser jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'appelle au soir pour venir manger mais même durant le repas, elle resta muette méditant sur cette invitation.

Lorsque dimanche arriva, elle se leva sans entrain, redoutant ce drôle de rendez-vous. La veille Shane l'avait appelé pour lui proposer de passer à quatorze heures, afin qu'ils aient le temps de faire connaissance et elle souffla.

« Dans quoi me suis-je lancée, se demanda-t-elle. »

Prenant sa douche, elle chercha une excuse pour ne pas y aller mais renonça. Etrangement, elle avait envie de mieux le connaître. Elle ignorait complètement à quoi il ressemblait et s'en moquait complètement. Elle aimait beaucoup sa voix, qu'elle trouvait chaude et agréable aussi elle s'interdit d'annuler. Elle enfila une tunique violette sur un jean, se coiffa simplement puis descendit tranquillement à la cuisine, où elle retrouva ses deux parents qui discutaient tranquillement. Elle déjeuna tranquillement, et repensa à ses débuts quelques mois auparavant. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à manger proprement, à se déplacer dans l'espace sans se cogner ou autre alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle réussissait à tromper son monde puisque personne ne pouvait plus se douter qu'elle était aveugle. La plupart des inconnus la pensait trop rêveuse, ou simplement inconsciente de son entourage.

Aux alentours de treize heure quarante-cinq, sa mère vint la chercher et elles rejoignirent, ensemble, la maison des Gray. Comme souvent, la brunette s'amusa à compter les virages et annonça qu'elles étaient dans la rue au moment même où elles y entraient, ce qui fit sourire Connie.

« - Tiens, Shane semble pressé de te voir, il est sur le perron, commenta-t-elle. Au téléphone, ajouta-t-elle.

Acquiesçant, Mitchie proposa d'attendre qu'il ait fini pour le rejoindre mais quand il vit la voiture, il abrégea sa conversation avant de venir vers elle. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et embrassa sa mère en lui demandant de venir la chercher à dix-huit heures trente.

« - Salut. Tu… Tu permets que je te fasse la bise, rougit-il.

« - Euh oui, fit-elle perdue. Bonjour à toi aussi. Ton samedi a été agréable, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Il acquiesça et il lui proposa de la guider directement jusqu'au jardin puisque Scott était occupé avec un patient potentiel. Un de ses patients étant guéri, il avait un nouveau créneau de libre et souhaitait s'occuper d'une mère de famille qui avait perdue tout control sur elle-même suite à sa fausse couche. Mitchie eut de la peine pour elle puis lui demanda s'il avait le droit de parler des problèmes des patients.

« - Pas vraiment. Enfin non. Je ne sais rien de plus, papa m'a juste fait un résumé hier. Mais même si j'en savais plus je ne dirais rien, par respect pour elle… Tout comme je taie à mes amis ta cécité temporaire, sourit-il.

« - Ils ne sont pas au courant que je suis aveugle ?

« - Non. Ils pensent juste que tu aimes jouer ta star avec tes lunettes, c'est tout !

Elle acquiesça et un léger silence s'installa. Elle sentait bien que Shane la fixait mais elle ignorait quoi dire pour relancer la conversation. Elle préféra tourner la tête en direction des rosiers qu'elle sentait faiblement.

« - Alors… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas retourner à la plage ?

« - Ton père ne t'a rien dit ? J'ai fait une mauvaise chute là-bas, ajouta-t-elle quand il lui répondit négativement. Ce qui a entraîné ma cécité temporaire… Je… C'est idiot en plus d'être monté en haut de la falaise. Mais la vue est belle et… Rien, tu vas me prendre pour une idiote !

« - Dis-moi !

Soupirant la jeune femme tourna vivement la tête, regardant du côté des roses afin de trouver ses mots. Refaisant face à lui, la brunette commença à lui raconter son accident. La raison pour laquelle elle était montée en haut de la falaise. Elle embraya, sans s'en apercevoir, sur ses peurs. Celle de ne plus voir ni le sourire de ses parents, ni le visage des gens qu'elle rencontrait.

« - Et ça ne te manque pas ?

« - Non c'est amusant. En fonction de ce que je sais sur eux et de l'impression que j'ai, je fabrique des visages. Ils évoluent en fonction de ce que je ressens.

« - Ah ouais ?

« - Ouais. Au début de mes séances, j'imaginais ton père affreux. Bossu avec de grandes oreilles décollées une canne et le teint blanc. Maintenant il a changé, rit-elle.

Shane allait répondre quand Scott les interrompit, en leur proposant à boire. Il sentit bien qu'il gênait aussi il s'éloigna rapidement, prévenant tout de même son fils qu'il serait dans son bureau. Restés seul, il la fixa en cherchant à savoir de quelles couleurs étaient ses yeux puis lui posa la question.

« - Ah ah, bonne question. De quelle couleur crois-tu qu'ils sont ? Vert ? Bleu ? Jaune ?

« - Pas jaune, rit-il. Non je ne sais pas, je te vois bien avec des yeux marron mais…

« - Gagné. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient marron clair. Et…

Ils furent, une nouvelle fois, coupés mais par le portable de Shane qui soupira avant de décrocher.

« - Ouais… Non, je suis occupé aujourd'hui Nate… Ouais, on en parle demain de toute façon, en allant au lycée… Ouais je sèche complètement mais l'espagnol ce n'est pas mon truc alors… Je peux te rappeler plus tard ?... Ouais tu déranges !

Il raccrocha et Mitchie lui demanda à quel lycée il allait.

« - _Ball High School_. Et toi, demanda-t-il alors qu'il connaissait la réponse.

« - Le même. C'est incroyable qu'on ne s'y soit jamais vu. Je veux dire, on a dut se rencontrer mais… Il aura fallu que je perde la vue pour connaître ton existence. Tu fais parti de l'équipe de Preston ?

« - Ce petit péteux, demanda-t-il. Non. En fait je ne suis pas un des sportifs. J'aime bien le sport mais pas au point de porter les vestes jaunes et bleues affreuses et de me pavaner partout en roulant des épaules. Je suis plus branché musique. L'année dernière, j'ai même pensé entrer dans le club de musique mais j'ai renoncé. Ils me paraissaient tous coincés et sérieux, rit-il. Et toi ?

« - Jusqu'à l'an dernier, je faisais partie de ce club de coincés-sérieux, fit-elle vexée. Mais cette année… Avec les examens et tout ça, j'ai préféré abandonner.

Les joues rouges, il s'excusa du jugement hâtif qu'il avait eu mais ils en rirent quand elle lui annonça que tout le monde le pensait.

Quand Connie arriva à dix-huit heures, elle croisa Scott dehors et ils entrèrent sans bruit. Le psychologue lui expliqua que leurs enfants étaient au jardin depuis que Mitchie était arrivée et qu'ils semblaient faire connaissances. Il lui dit également qu'ils avaient aussi l'air de bien s'entendre au vu des rires qu'il entendait. Une heure auparavant, Shane était monté chercher sa guitare et depuis, ils jouaient chacun leur tours des bouts de chanson alors que l'autre cherchait le titre. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine quand soudain, Mitchie éclata de rire avant de traiter son nouvel ami d'imbécile, insulte qui le fit également rire. Il dut répondre quelque chose puisqu'elle se leva d'un bond et commença à partir vers la maison quand il la rattrapa et la retint en douceur par le bras…

Merci pour votre lecture et à la prochaine…

Xo

C. & TTW


	12. Chapter 11

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello hello je ne savais pas quoi faire et je suis en pause correction donc je vous livre tout beau tout neuf le nouveau chapitre. Encore de l'évolution, des rapprochements… Bref ça sent la fin proche ^^ Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Merci à nos supers lecteurs **Nouna Lia Rose et Shinku62** =)

Bonne Lecture Peeps…

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps, et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

_Ptit rappel ^^ :_

_Mitchie éclata de rire avant de traiter son nouvel ami d'imbécile, insulte qui le fit également rire. Il dut répondre quelque chose puisqu'elle se leva d'un bond et commença à partir vers la maison quand il la rattrapa et la retint en douceur par le bras…_

Dès le moment où elle sentit la main du jeune homme sur elle, Mitchie se figea, appréhendant déjà le prochain geste. Elle sursauta donc légèrement en sentant ses lèvres sur sa joue et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand il chuchota :

« - ça va, je plaisantais !

Déglutissant légèrement, elle acquiesça en sentant ses joues rougir, inconsciente que ce bref contact colora, également, les joues de Shane. Il se reprit, leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son père et la teinte de ses joues devint encore plus prononcées.

« - Ta mère est arrivée Mitchie, la prévint-il.

Mitchie releva la tête et demanda à son ami de la conduire jusqu'à Connie, seulement Scott leur demanda d'attendre quelques instants. Il voulait parler d'un point au chef traiteur et ils restèrent dans le salon où ils jouèrent. Elle au piano, lui à la guitare, ils improvisèrent un petit medley.

Intriguée, Connie regarda le musicothérapeute fermer la porte qui les séparait du cabinet médical, puis il se tourna vers elle.

« - J'ai appris, lors de ma dernière séance avec Mitchie, que votre famille ne venait plus vous voir depuis son accident ?

« - Disons qu'elle a été particulièrement désagréable lors de notre dernière visite et rares sont ceux qui ont compris que c'était simplement un mécanisme de défense. La plupart ont pris ses attaques pour des attaques personnelles. Ça pose un problème ?

« - Non, je ne pense pas, mais… A mon avis, votre fille est prête à retourner voir sa famille. Peut-être pas tout le monde et tout de suite par contre. Commencez par inviter ceux qu'elle apprécie le plus, ou avec qui elle ne se sentira pas rejetée. Elle commence juste à s'ouvrir au monde et il vaut mieux éviter de brusquer les choses. J'ai beaucoup de mal à cerner votre fille mais je pense qu'elle pourrait se refermer sur elle-même si les commentaires à son encontre étaient trop…

« - Si sa famille jugeait trop sévèrement ses mots ou ses actes ?

« - Voilà. Mitchie est sur le chemin de la guérison mais elle n'en est qu'au début, il lui faudra peut-être encore beaucoup de temps avant d'être complètement rétablie. Ces rencontres seront peut-être la clé du blocage qu'elle a et pour qu'elle retrouve la vue.

« - Que me conseillez-vous ?

« - Pour le moment parlez-en avec votre mari et établissez avec Mitchie une liste des personnes qu'elle voudrait revoir, sans vous étonner de ses choix. Elle risque de commencer par ceux qu'elle n'apprécie pas trop ou ceux pour qui elle a le plus grand respect. Ça peut aller de votre famille, à ses amis, des connaissances ou peut-être même des gens qui vous sont parfaitement inconnus. Je me souviens qu'elle m'a également parlé de l'achat d'une canne. Vous en a-t-elle reparlé ? Dans ce cas, proposez-le lui, dit-il quand Connie nia.

« - Mais ne risque-t-elle pas de s'habituer à cette vie et de ne plus chercher à se battre pour revoir ?

« - Non, au contraire, je pense qu'il est temps qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle peut se promener sans vous. Il faut qu'elle retrouve son indépendance, afin de se sentir en sécurité partout où elle mettra les pieds. A ce stade de la thérapie, elle a besoin de se sentir comme tout le monde. Il faut donc arrêter de la materner, sourit-il. Si elle vous demande à aller seule quelque part, acceptez comme lorsqu'elle voyait.

« - Vous voulez dire que je dois la laisser seule à la maison, si elle me le demande ?

« - L'a-t-elle déjà demandé ?

« - A plusieurs reprises. Elle n'apprécie pas vraiment de devoir venir à mon service traiteur quand je suis obligée de m'y rendre mais, je n'aime pas la savoir seule, depuis qu'elle a eu cet accident.

« - Je comprends mais il faut que vous la compreniez également. Avant sa chute sur la plage, elle restait seule chez vous et tout se passait bien. Elle a aussi du mal à accepter une surveillance qu'elle n'a plus depuis plusieurs années. A partir de maintenant, je vais donc vous demander d'apprendre à lui faire confiance. Si elle tombe, se pique ou se cogne dans un mur, n'accourez plus avec le désinfectant, sourit-il. Laissez-là se relever seule et chercher à se soigner. Il faut que vous agissiez comme lorsqu'elle a commencé à marcher. Tous les parents veulent relever leur enfant à la moindre chute mais si l'enfant ne tombe pas, il n'apprend pas. Mitchie doit apprendre à revivre seule. En plus si elle se fait mal, se blesse ou se perd, dites-vous qu'elle a un portable. Demandez-lui d'apprendre les numéros de vos lieux de travails, puis laissez-là aller se balader. Elle apprendra ainsi à marcher seule, à s'orienter et si jamais elle se perd, elle vous appellera à l'aide. Mais n'accourez pas tant qu'elle ne vous le demande pas.

Connie regarda le musicothérapeute, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle hocha lentement la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle allait faire ce qu'il venait de lui conseiller. A commencer par acheter une canne blanche. Scott lui demanda de ne pas intervenir et envoya un message à son fils pour lui demander de ne pas aider Mitchie à les rejoindre avant d'appeler la brunette. Shane ouvrit les portes puis vint les voir dans la cuisine alors que la jeune femme regardait autour d'elle.

« - Nous sommes ici, prévint Scott.

Elle tourna aussitôt la tête dans leur direction et les rejoignit lentement. Connie voulut lui dire à plusieurs reprises de faire attention aux meuble mais la brunette les évita tous sans problème et arriva vers eux d'un pas assuré. Le musicothérapeute se tourna, sans un mot, vers la mère pour lui montrer qu'il avait raison et elle acquiesça complètement convaincu. Donnant le signal de départ, Connie dit au revoir à tout le monde et Shane insista pour accompagner son amie jusqu'à la voiture. Durant les quelques minutes supplémentaires, il lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire au soir et elle sourit en arguant qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Il lui ouvrit, ensuite, la portière galamment.

Le trajet fut silencieux et quand elles arrivèrent, Mitchie partit rejoindre Sweety dans le jardin et s'amusa avec lui alors que sa mère mettait Steve au courant des divers conseils qu'elle avait reçu. Ils décidèrent, de ce fait, d'aller acheter une canne dès le lendemain.

Ils en firent part à leur fille durant le repas et elle ne fut pas réfractaire à cet achat. Même si elle ne voulait rien précipiter, elle accepta de l'acheter.

« Après tout, je ne suis pas obligée de l'utiliser, sourit-elle mentalement. »

Le reste de la soirée fut consacrée à une autre tâche. Etablir qui la jeune femme avait envie de revoir. Assise sur un fauteuil dans le salon, elle grattait l'oreille de son chien tout en écoutant ses parents lister des gens de leur famille. Elle grimaça à l'entente de certains noms alors que pour d'autre le « non » fut clair et définitif. Steve voulut la convaincre de revoir ses grands-parents mais Connie se rangea à l'avis de sa fille, lui rappelant que leur fille était encore fragile. Il fut donc décidé pour le moment que seuls Jack, Alice, Sierra, son oncle Paul et ses deux cousins jumeaux, Ludovic et Gabriel seraient invités le dimanche suivant.

A minuit, Mitchie monta se coucher et une fois allongée dans son lit, repensa à la bise de Shane et à son après-midi. Elle avait beaucoup appréhendé cet après-midi loin de chez elle, mais au final tout s'était bien déroulé. Ils avaient ris, discuté de musique, s'étaient moqués des « stars » de leur lycée en les caricaturant joyeusement et elle avait failli s'étouffer lorsqu'il s'était moqué de Dorine, avant de lui dire qu'il ne supportait pas ses airs de Diva.

Le lendemain, elle se leva vers dix heures et grimaça quand sa mère lui proposa d'aller acheter sa canne avant sa séance. Elle accepta, quand même, d'aller se préparer et une heure plus tard elles partirent pour une boutique spécialisée. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, le vendeur les salua et demanda à la brunette quelle utilisation elle comptait faire de sa canne. Intriguée, elle lui expliqua que c'était juste pour marcher et il sourit. Tout en leur montrant plusieurs modèles, télescopiques ou repliables, il leur expliqua qu'en fonction de l'utilité qu'elle en aurait, la taille de l'objet serait différente.

Une heure plus tard, elles ressortirent avec un modèle standard en aluminium et fibre de verre et Mitchie sourit en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas à l'utiliser tout de suite, puisqu'elle devrait aller à des cours d'apprentissages afin d'apprendre à la manier convenablement. Elle ne put cependant, s'empêcher de l'utiliser dans la rue et dut s'excuser quand elle tapa dans les jambes d'un passant qui ne se formalisa pas en comprenant sa cécité. Manque de chance, elles durent aller au premier cours aussitôt et eurent à peine le temps de manger. Elles avalèrent simplement un sandwich afin d'être à l'heure et durant deux heures, Mitchie apprit les gestes à faire ou à éviter avec une canne. Elles durent ensuite encore courir pour arriver à l'heure à sa séance.

Scott fut étonné de la voir arriver avec sa canne et demanda à son fils d'aller ouvrir puisqu'il était lui-même au téléphone. Pour la première fois depuis le début des séances, Connie dit simplement au revoir à sa fille, sans lui indiquer où aller et la brunette sortit de la voiture avec appréhension. Elle n'était plus habituée à autant d'autonomie mais elle se concentra. Elle chercha à entendre le grincement familier de la porte. Quand elle l'entendit, elle marcha d'un pas presque tranquille jusqu'à elle et sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur du jeune homme. Elle le salua alors de loin. Il fut plus qu'étonné de savoir qu'elle l'avait reconnu et se demanda comment elle avait fait, avant de se souvenir qu'elle sentait mieux les choses. Quand elle fut près de lui, il lui fit la bise tout en l'introduisant dans la maison.

« - Tu as une canne depuis quand ?

« - Pas longtemps. On l'a acheté aujourd'hui, grimaça-t-elle, et j'apprends à m'en servir. J'ai encore deux heures de cours avant de savoir l'utiliser convenablement mais comme je n'ai pas l'intention de montrer à tous que je suis impotente, sourit-elle, je ne suis pas pressée.

« - Je vois… Dis-moi le temps que je te tiens, tu accepterais qu'on se revoie ? En dehors de tes séances ici, je veux dire ?

« - Bien sûr. Quand veux-tu qu'on se voit ? Hormis dimanche, j'ai de la famille qui vient, précisa-t-elle. Mes parents pensent qu'ils seraient sages que je revoie du monde et que j'apprenne à vivre seule.

« - Et bien samedi dans ce cas-là. Je connais un endroit sympathique que j'aime beaucoup !

« - Et c'est où ?

« - Pour être franc, c'est un endroit légèrement humide ! Mais ce n'est pas la plage, lui assura-t-il. En fait, il s'agit d'une crique qui est assez peu connu. J'y vais souvent pour… Réfléchir, souffla-t-il. C'est très agréable comme endroit et on ne sera pas obligé de se baigner si tu ne le souhaite pas.

Elle acquiesça machinalement mais avant d'avoir pu donner sa réponse, Scott les interrompit. Comprenant le message, Shane monta dans sa chambre alors que les deux autres gagnaient le salon où Mitchie lui expliqua les nouvelles choses de sa vie. Sa canne et les conséquences de l'achat de celle-ci, ainsi que la visite de certains membres de sa famille. Scott lui demanda ensuite si elle avait aimé son après-midi avec Shane. Elle rougit doucement mais avoua qu'elle appréciait la compagnie de son fils et surtout de ne pas être obligée de jouer du classique pour éviter de parler, ce qui les fit rire doucement avant qu'il lui parle de la bise qu'ils avaient surpris. Aussitôt, ses joues devinrent rouge et elle se mordit la lèvre.

« - C'était un geste amical, dit-elle rapidement. Il s'excusait juste de ses mots. Rien d'autre à dire sur ce sujet. Pourquoi vous avez vu autre chose ?

« - Non, juste que tu commençais à laisser certaines personnes t'approcher ce qui est un grand progrès.

« - Probablement mais… Disons que la présence de votre fils me rassure et je me sens à l'aise avec lui.

Il sourit en lui assurant qu'il comprenait puis en voyant qu'elle ne disait rien de plus changea de conversation. Il l'interrogea donc sur la conversation qu'ils avaient eue deux jours auparavant. Notamment sur sa passion pour la musique et le fait qu'elle aimait l'espagnol. Il lui expliqua que son fils peinait par contre énormément dans cette matière. Finalement comme le temps imparti était terminé, il la fit jouer du Debussy, pour varier un peu. Seulement, il nota qu'elle semblait nerveuse et lui en demanda la raison, mais elle nia son anxiété et il n'insista pas.

Mitchie réfléchit tout en jouant mécaniquement. Certes sa conversation de la veille avec Shane lui avait plut mais elle ne se voyait pas continuer de parler d'elle alors que son psychologue était là aussi elle se promit de proposer de faire de la musique et vingt minutes plus tard, Scott appela son fils. Il descendit rapidement mais frappa à la porte, voulant s'assurer qu'il pouvait entrer. Mitchie lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entrer en jouant l'extrait d'une chanson qu'il lui avait joué la veille.

« - Tu t'es trompée mademoiselle. Ça se termine par un La mineur, sourit-il.

« - Alors que voulez-vous faire, demanda le musicothérapeute en regardant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci l'indiqua et Shane prit la guitare qu'il avait apportée deux heures auparavant, avant de s'asseoir près du piano. Au début, la jeune femme eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver son assurance de la veille puis elle s'imprégna de ce qu'elle jouait et quand la demi-heure se termina, elle grimaça en songeant qu'elle allait retrouvée sa routine qui commençait à l'ennuyer légèrement. Connie n'étant pas encore là, Scott les laissa entre eux et ils se mirent d'accord sur une composition simple qui leur permettrait de communiquer à travers les étages. Shane lui demanda si elle acceptait toujours de venir avec lui samedi et elle soupira longuement avant de réfléchir.

« Bon ça ne m'engage à rien, songea-t-elle. Et je ne serais pas à la plage, donc aucun risque que je croise des jeunes du lycée ou Dorine. Et Preston ne me verra pas avec un autre garçon… Et je pourrais me baigner… Si je pense à laver mon maillot ! »

Ayant pris sa décision elle en fit part au jeune homme qui sourit, ravi de savoir qu'elle acceptait qu'ils se revoient, puis le portable de Mitchie sonna. Elle l'avait rechargé avant d'aller se coucher. Elle décrocha, et écouta sa mère lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir la chercher tout de suite. Celle-ci lui demanda si elle accepterait que Scott la raccompagne mais Shane se proposa, expliquant qu'il connaissait très bien l'adresse et elle accepta. Elle dit au revoir à son musicothérapeute et Shane se retint de lui prendre le bras pour lui indiquer où aller. Il préféra parler afin qu'elle s'oriente avec sa voix et rit quand elle replia sa canne, avant de s'amuser à la faire tourner entre ses doigts comme un bâton de majorette.

Ils arrivèrent chez _Connie's cook_ trois quart d'heures plus tard et le jeune homme expliqua qu'ils étaient passés par le parc afin d'éviter les nombreuses routes puisque Mitchie refusait d'utiliser sa canne. Elle préférait se fier à Shane qui lui avait gentiment indiqués tous les obstacles. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta quand ses deux amis arrivèrent pour passer commande.

« - Ah bas voilà pourquoi on ne peut plus venir chez lui, rit Jason, il joue les joli-cœurs !

Les deux rirent, surtout quand les joues de leur ami devinrent rouges alors qu'il secouait la tête. Cependant Nate s'arrêta en voyant Mitchie les yeux clos, une canne blanche à la main. Comprenant mieux la situation, il donna un coup de coude à son ami en le traitant d'imbécile et passa commande pour sa mère, qui viendrait chercher le repas au soir, alors que la brunette remettait ses lunettes avant de dire au revoir au jeune homme pour aller dans l'arrière boutique.

Le reste de la journée fut monotone pour Mitchie qui s'endormit rapidement en songeant au lendemain. Elle avait un dernier cours pour apprendre à manier sa canne puis serait libre de se balader seule dans la rue, et ça elle l'appréhendait. Même si elle avait l'air de s'être habituée à sa cécité et qu'elle assurait, à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'elle avait accepté de ne plus jamais revoir, au fond d'elle persistait l'espoir, qu'un jour, elle verrait à nouveau et elle ne voulait pas apprendre à trop vivre sans sa vue.

Du côté de Shane, l'ambiance était à la réflexion. Il avait beau aimer ses amis, ce qu'il s'était passé au service traiteur lui restait en travers de la gorge et dès le lendemain, il voulut leur en parler. Manque de chance, ce fut Nate qui ouvrit la bouche le premier.

« - Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit qu'elle était aveugle ?

« - Je ne parle jamais des patients de mon père, je te signale. D'ailleurs à ce propos, merci de votre intervention hier !

Ils s'excusèrent et voulurent ajouter quelque chose quand des cris retentirent. Se tournant ils notèrent, qu'une fois de plus, deux filles se disputaient et Jason paria que c'était pour un garçon.

« - Non c'est pour se tenir en forme, le contredit Shane en reconnaissant Sierra et Dorine.

La première menaçait la seconde de son poing alors que ses affaires étaient par terre. De son côté, la cheerleader faisait mine de bâiller avant de se tourner vers Preston en désignant Sierra d'un geste du doigt. Sachant lire sur les lèvres, Jason leur expliqua que la pompom girl se moquait de la tenue de la jeune femme ce qui fit rire le petit attroupement. Ne supportant pas l'idée qu'ils soient plusieurs à rire d'une fille qu'il appréciait, Shane les rejoignit et demanda où était le problème.

« - Nulle part, répondit Dorine en souriant doucement.

« - Oh la ferme espèce de mante-religieuse. Au fait, comment va ton chirurgien esthétique préféré ? Si un jour tu le revois, dis-lui de t'arranger ton décolleté ! Non parce que sur ce coup, ta mère t'a vachement ratée !

« - Que veux-tu, c'est une tare familiale, regarde ma cousine.

Alors que Shane assistait en simple spectateur à la chicane, il s'immisça dans la conversation quand Dorine insulta Mitchie et la jeune femme fut étonnée d'avoir un nouvel adversaire. Encore plus quand celui-ci argua que Mitchie était beaucoup mieux qu'elle et qu'elle devrait plutôt prendre exemple sur sa cousine si elle voulait un jour changer son image de poupée idiote. Remarque qui fit mouche.

Sierra rit de la tête choquée de Dorine et s'éloigna après avoir ramassé ses cours, aidée des trois garçons puis allèrent en mathématique. Seulement le jeune homme ne fut guère attentif, préférant penser à Mitchie. En théorie, il ne la verrait pas avant vendredi puisqu'il devait répéter avec Nate et Jason mercredi. Cependant, il espérait la croiser à la fin de sa séance.

Quand Mitchie arriva chez les Gray, elle fut momentanément déçue de savoir que Shane ne rentrerait pas avant dix-huit heures. Elle proposa alors au musicothérapeute de ne pas parler durant la séance, ce qui le fit rire. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut finalement elle qui engagea la conversation. Elle demanda simplement où était le jeune homme puis lui expliqua que pour la première fois depuis son accident, ses parents avaient accepté de la laisser seule chez elle. Même si elle n'avait pas osé aller plus loin que dans son jardin où elle avait juste joué avec Sweety qui commençait en plus à être propre. Elle lui demanda ensuite s'il savait où était la fameuse crique, seulement Scott ne put lui répondre. Shane ne lui avait jamais parlé de cet endroit et elle acquiesça. Le reste de la séance fut calme hormis les musiques qu'elle jouait sans grande envie. Elle espérait cependant entendre Shane avant de partir mais son père arriva le premier et il la ramena chez eux, avant de retourner à sa boutique.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi dans le salon à écouter la télé puis mit de la musique avant d'essayer de cuisiner. Le repas fut relativement simple mais sa mère la remercia lorsqu'elle rentra car ça lui permettait d'avoir quelques minutes pour elle. La brunette remonta donc dans sa chambre écouter de la musique. Shane lui manquait. Finalement lorsque samedi arriva, elle enfila avec joie son maillot noir avec un jeans et le chemisier vert de sa mère, qui la conduisit chez les Gray.

Le jeune homme sourit en les voyant arriver et promit à Connie de faire attention à sa fille. Il emmena la brunette vers la crique qu'il affectionnait, tout en notant qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa canne. Durant le trajet, la conversation fut légère et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il la regarda au moment où elle se mit à sourire.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« - J'adore le bruit de l'eau et ça semble calme ! Il n'y a pas de cris, ni de rire comme à la plage. C'est agréable… Comment t'as découvert cet endroit, demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur l'herbe.

« - C'est… Après le départ de ma mère, j'ai eu besoin de réfléchir. Au sens de la vie, à son absence, tout ça, éluda-t-il. Je suis arrivé ici un peu par hasard et j'ai aimé le calme qui y régnait… Depuis j'y viens quand j'ai besoin de faire le point.

« - Tes parents ont divorcé, s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Non, je… Ma mère était malade et…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et elle s'excusa en entendant le chagrin dans sa voix. Elle voulait en savoir plus mais n'osait poser la question. Elle resta donc muette en s'attendant à ce qu'il change de conversation. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, seulement brisés par le clapotis de l'eau puis il reprit la parole.

« - Elle avait la mucoviscidose… Elle a attendu une greffe pendant toute sa vie mais… Elle n'est jamais venue. Il y a deux ans, les traitements ne l'ont plus aidé et elle est entrée dans une clinique afin de se reposer au maximum. Trois semaines après son entrée dans le service elle est tombée dans le coma et… Suite à ça mon père a arrêté d'être psychiatre et s'est tourné vers la musicothérapie. Quant à moi je me suis plongé corps et âme dans la musique, sa grande passion. Passion qu'elle m'a transmise, sourit-il doucement.

« - Je comprends… Et je vais devoir m'excuser auprès de ton père lundi.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-il la voix chargée de tristesse et les yeux rouges.

« - Je… Au début de ma thérapie, je l'ai accusé d'avoir emmuré ta maman dans votre cave parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la musique. Je ne savais pas tout ce que vous avez vécu et je ne sentais que ton odeur et celle de ton père chez vous, se justifia-t-elle.

Il resta quelques minutes silencieux puis rit joyeusement en imaginant la scène.

« - Non maman aimait trop la musique ! Quand elle est… Partie, soupira-t-il, je lui ai même écrit une chanson. Une façon de lui dire au revoir à ma manière. Dans un langage que seuls nous deux pourrions comprendre.

« - Tu accepterais de me la chanter, demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis accepta lui demandant de ne pas rire de ses fausses notes. Lentement, il commença le refrain à capella, tout en se souvenant de sa mère.

« _I'm breathin' in, breathin' out / Aint that what it's all about?_ / _Living life, crazy loud / Like I have the right to / No more words, in my mouth / Nothing left to figure out,_ / _But I don't think I'll ever break through, / The ghost of you _(NdA : Je ne mets pas la traduction de la chanson car je la trouve simplement trop belle et que la traduire gâcherait le message. Je vous conseille cependant de l'écouter*)

A la fin de sa chanson, il se tourna vers elle et fut surpris de voir une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il se rapprocha et l'essuya, en lui demandant, pourquoi elle pleurait.

« - Parce que cette chanson est superbe. J'en ai jamais entendu d'aussi émouvante et… Je suis certaine que ta mère doit l'adorer… Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir chanté au concert l'autre fois ?

« - Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. J'ai eu peur. Peur qu'elle ne soit pas applaudi, ou que maman ne l'aime pas.

« - Crois-moi, elle aurait été ovationnée et ta maman… Ce aurait été un bel hommage à l'amour qui vous liait !

Touché par ses mots, il sourit et vint lui faire la bise, en la remerciant pour ses mots, sans savoir qu'une nouvelle fois, elle sentit des frissons le long de sa colonne.

* * *

* La chanson s'appelle **« Ghost of You »** et est tirée du deuxième album **« A Year Without Rain » de Selena Gomez & the Scene**.

En attendant la suite Xoxox les gens =)

C & Miss T


	13. Chapter 12

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello everyone, voilà enfin la suite.. C'est mon anniv ce WE et j'avais promis que ce chap viendrait à cette date limite.. la personne en question se reconnaitra… ! ^^ Alors là le rapprochement est clair et net but est-ce en bonne voie selon vous ou va-t-il y avoir de l'interdiction et de la tension dans l'air !... ?

Thx tout le monde pr les coms ou les simples lectures, especially to **Nouna** (oc dear here some reading for you.. finally), **Lisa Rose**, **Shinku62** and **Joanna** (merci pour tes supers compliments… et ravie que t'ai aimé la chanson.. désolée pour les larmes)

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps, et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

Comme convenu, Shane raccompagna Mitchie chez elle et il sourit en voyant son chien courir alors qu'elle s'accroupissait pour le caresser. Le prenant dans ses bras, elle se tourna vers son ami.

« - Sweety, je te présent Shane, un ami. Donc faudra pas le mordre d'accord ? Sauf s'il me fait mal, là je t'autorise à le manger tout cru !

« - Promis, je te ferais pas de mal, assura-t-il en souriant. Salut Sweety !

Le chien aboya joyeusement en remuant la queue et se laissa caresser après avoir senti sa main. Quand elle le reposa au sol, ils s'assirent dans le jardin et jouèrent quelques minutes en lui lançant un jouet qui faisait du bruit ce qui permit à la brunette de savoir où le jouet tombait. Elle sourit quand Shane lui raconta, qu'il était entrain de se « battre » pour garder l'objet pour lui puis finit par se rendre quand Sweety grogna, toujours en remuant sa petite queue.

Dix minutes plus tard, il dut rentrer quand son père lui rappela qu'ils devaient aller faire des courses. Il aida son amie à se relever avant de lui faire la bise. Elle lui donna rendez-vous lundi chez lui et il la regarda rentrer en discutant avec son chien, alors qu'il aboyait joyeusement en tournant autour d'elle. Elle lui donna ensuite à manger puis monta prendre une douche. Malgré elle, elle repensa à l'après-midi. Suite à leur conversation, ils avaient été se baigner seulement, elle avait eu peur de marcher seule dans l'eau et il s'était proposé de l'aider. Durant plus d'une heure, elle l'avait senti contre elle. A chacun de ses pas ! Il l'avait guidé, tantôt marchant devant elle en lui tenant simplement les poignets, tantôt derrière elle afin qu'elle s'appuie contre lui. Son dos était collé au torse du jeune homme et elle sentit, en y repensant, un drôle de frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait aimé pouvoir s'appuyer contre lui, se réfugier dans ses bras quand elle avait eu peur de tomber. Elle ignorait à quoi il ressemblait exactement, elle savait juste qu'en plus de sentir bon, il était musclé. Tout deux en maillots de bains, il n'avait pu tricher sur sa silhouette.

« Il a la peau douce en tout cas, songea-t-elle. Et le torse pas poilu, c'est certain ! N'empêche, ça a du bon d'être aveugle. J'ignore peut être à quoi il ressemble, s'il est brun ou blond, mais je peux dire avec certitude que torse nu, il vaut largement Preston. Et sans jouer au foot, chose que je déteste ! Tout comme c'est certain que Dorine lui mettra le grappin dessus si elle découvre son existence. Enfin elle essayera sans succès puisqu'il n'aime pas son côté Diva, rit-elle en souvenir de l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé à se moquer d'elle. »

Sortant de l'eau, elle se rhabilla, mit son maillot au sale puis retourna au salon où elle alluma la télé en sourdine. Assise sur le canapé, elle repensa à leur bataille d'eau, dans la crique et plus précisément, au moment où elle avait perdu l'équilibre.

_Flash-back_

_Ils étaient au milieu de la crique, s'envoyant des giclées d'eau tout en riant, quand elle mit un coup de pied dans l'eau afin de l'arroser au maximum. Manque de chance, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans un grand « plouf » qui fit rire Shane. Néanmoins il se rapprocha et lui prit la main pour l'aider. Manque de chance, il tira trop fort et elle fut plaquée contre lui. Elle arrêta aussitôt de respirer alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains dans son dos._

_« - C'est bon, je peux te lâcher, chuchota-t-il à cause de leur promiscuité._

_« - Je… Ouais, ça devrait aller, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Mais je vais également faire une pause, j'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle._

_« - Ok, je te ramène sur la berge._

_Durant toute leur conversation aucun n'avait parlé à volume normal se contentant de murmurer, inconscient que ce ton rendait encore plus intime ce moment qu'ils trouvèrent légèrement gênant. L'aidant à s'asseoir sur une serviette qu'il avait apporté, il prit place contre elle et lui demanda si elle regrettait d'être sortie de chez elle._

_Fin du flash-back_

« Oh non, songea-t-elle, je n'ai pas regretté un seul instant de casser ma routine, pour aller là-bas avec lui. Au contraire c'était vraiment drôle et agréable. Et face à lui, je n'ai pas peur d'être ridicule. Je reprends confiance en moi et c'est cool. Comme ça quand je retournerais en cours, je n'aurais plus peur de parler à Preston. »

Souriant à cette idée, elle ne se rendit pas compte, contrairement à d'habitude, qu'évoquer le jeune homme ne tordit pas son estomac. Pas plus qu'elle n'eut de frisson en les imaginant s'embrasser juste avant qu'il n'aille sur le terrain. Supposant que c'était du au fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, elle haussa les épaules et sourit quand son père, qui rentra le premier, lui demanda si sa balade avait été agréable.

« - Ouais on a fait une bataille d'eau, c'était rigolo. Sauf quand je suis tombée mais bon. La prochaine fois j'emmènerais Sweety, c'est super beau là-bas. Enfin si Shane est d'accord vu que c'est son petit coin.

Steve acquiesça en lui assurant que c'était plus sage de lui demander avant puis alla se laver, laissant la jeune femme seule. Souriant, elle alla prendre le téléphone et composa le numéro de Shane, en s'aidant de la mélodie des touches. Il lui fallut cinq essais pour trouver les bonnes et elle écouta les tonalités.

« - Résidence des Gray, répondit-on.

« - Euh salut c'est Mitchie.

« - Salut, sourit-il. Tu veux parler à mon père ?

« - Non, à toi. J'ai oublié de te remercier pour la balade et tout, c'était vraiment sympa !

« - Mais de rien, je vais t'avouer un truc, j'ai également apprécié cette après-midi sans nos parents pour nous déranger, rit-il. Tu fais quoi là ?

« - Je regarde le temps filer, enfin j'écoute serait plus exacte. Depuis que je suis sortie de ma douche, j'ai du mal à bouger … Et toi ?

« - Je sors de la douche également ! J'ai rencontré des amis en chemin du coup j'ai traîné.

« - Le bol, moi j'ai croisé personne de ma douche au salon, rit-elle. Mais j'appréhende le fait de revoir ma famille demain !

« - T'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça se passera bien… Dis-moi, reprit-il après quelques secondes, ça te dirait de rester un peu plus longtemps à la maison lundi ? Nate, un de ceux avec qui je sui monté sur scène, précisa-t-il, m'a rappelé qu'on avait un exposé avec Callaway en civilisation et je risque de rentrer tard.

« - Toi aussi tu l'as en Géo ? C'est la galère ce prof, il me fait flipper avec ses yeux globuleux.

« - Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer du visage des gens jeune fille … Même si avec lui, les blagues sont faciles à faire, admit-il en souriant. Enfin bref, je vais rentrer un peu plus tard et j'aurais aimé te parler après ta séance. Sans que mon père entende, je veux dire !

« - Ouais pourquoi pas. Je dirais à maman que je rentrerais seule. Après tout, faut bien que je me lance, souffla-t-elle.

Il rit en admettant qu'elle avait raison puis raccrocha après quelques minutes, son père venait de rentrer, et il ne voulait pas qu'il sache avec qui il était au téléphone. Faisant de même, la brunette se rassit sur le canapé au moment où son père revenait également. S'il avait pu entendre leur conversation, il ne fit aucune remarque car elle n'avait rien dit de mal mais lui demanda l'air de rien, si elle allait s'excuser le lendemain.

« - Oui promis, mais pas la peine de me donner ce que je demande. Faudra qu'ils évitent de me donner l'eau ou le verre dès que j'esquisse un geste ! J'ai dix-sept ans, un peu passé, sourit-elle. Je suis une grande fille.

Ils rirent et il lui promit de faire au mieux. Elle hocha la tête puis monta à l'étage. Depuis l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé avec Shane, elle avait envie de rejouer. Elle prit sa guitare, et ses compositions qu'elle connaissait par cœur, en prenant plaisir à les rejouer.

Sa soirée fut calme puisqu'ils la passèrent à discuter des « conditions » à mettre en place afin que ses retrouvailles familiales se passent pour le mieux et elle ne put aller se coucher qu'à minuit.

Mitchie se réveilla huit heures plus tard mais traîna une heure dans son lit avant de se lever, se préparant pour sa journée. Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de revoir tout le monde, mais elle se consola en se souvenant que c'était ceux qu'elle appréciait le plus.

« Il y a aura Sierra. On va pouvoir discuter, songea-t-elle. »

Cette simple nouvelle la fit sourire et elle termina de s'habiller de bonne humeur, avant de descendre à la cuisine pour aider sa mère à préparer le repas. Durant celui-ci elle se mit à fredonner en souriant et Connie se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle avait bien noté son air absent la veille mais elle en ignorait la cause. Selon son mari, elle était ainsi depuis qu'elle avait raccroché avec Shane, ce qui l'avait fait sourire.

A quatorze heures tout le monde arriva et elle salua tout le monde, ravie de les revoir, mais resta sur le perron pour surtout accueillir sa meilleure amie. Elle rata donc les directives de ses parents qui demandèrent à leur famille de laisser Mitchie. De ne pas l'aider à se servir ni rien. S'ils en furent étonnés, ils acceptèrent de jouer le jeu quand Steve leur expliqua que c'était le seul moyen d'aider réellement sa fille. Aussi lorsque les deux entrèrent en riant, Connie les prévint qu'ils étaient dans le salon. La brunette ouvrit la marche en s'aidant de sa canne, tout en écoutant son amie se moquer de l'attitude de Dorine quand elle avait été rembarrée par Shane. Selon son amie, la jeune femme avait été le voir pour être amie avec lui mais il avait refusé en décrétant qu'il préférait les personnes simple comme Mitchie.

« - Il m'a vraiment cité en exemple, demanda-t-elle choquée.

« - Ouais. Si tu avais vu la tête qu'elle a fait. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié la vérité. Bonjour, dit-elle en saluant tout le monde.

Durant toute l'après-midi, Mitchie se força à parler avec tout le monde en s'excusant auprès de certains pour son attitude de ces dernières semaines. Heureusement tout le monde s'accorda à dire qu'ils ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur.

« - Sauf Dodo, précisa Ludovic amusé. On était chez elle hier, elle n'a toujours pas digéré que tu la compares à une peste et à une poupée barbie ! Elle attend tes excuses d'ailleurs.

« - Elle peut s'asseoir dessus et elle le sait, sourit-elle. Enfin c'est cool qu'elle refuse de me parler tant que je me serais pas excusée d'avoir dit la vérité, comme ça je n'aurais pas à supporter son parfum hors de prix qui sent mauvais.

« - Elle va te mener la vie dur au lycée t'en as conscience, demanda sa meilleure amie.

« - Si elle approche, je lui fracasse ma canne blanche sur la tête et tant pis si je suis obligée d'en racheter une après !

« - Sauf que tu reverras donc ta canne ne te servira à rien !

« - Si… A lui fracasser son crâne de piaf, contra-t-elle. Et puis regardes, elle se replie, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole, alors elle passera inaperçue dans mon sac.

Elles rirent alors que Steve soupirait d'un air découragé. Il était cependant ravi de l'entendre, pour la première fois, espérer qu'elle reverrait.

« Son psy a raison, elle commence à guérir, songea-t-il. Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de rechute ! »

Notant son sourire, Alice lui demanda ce qu'il avait et il rit en arguant qu'il ne se souvenait pas que le lycée était si compliqué, ce qui fit rire tous les adultes. Au contraire, les jeunes répondirent que c'était même pire maintenant que l'uniforme n'était plus obligatoire.

« - Oh tu imagines l'autre pimbêche à pompom, dans un uniforme informe et gris ?

« - Euh non, sourit Sierra. Ta cousine aurait brûlé le sien et aurait fait la révolution juste pour ne pas avoir à le porter !

« - Tu m'étonnes ! J'imagine très bien son slogan. « Plutôt venir en culotte que porter l'uniforme »

Les quatre éclatèrent de rire en se disant qu'elle en aurait été capable. Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous c'était que cette après-midi fit du bien à la brunette. Elle avait beaucoup appréhendé de revoir ces personnes mais au finale tout se déroulait normalement et elle sentait qu'on ne la prenait plus pour une incapable. Souriant, elle tendit la main pour prendre son verre et Connie se tendit quand Alice voulut l'aider. Steve l'en empêcha, au dernier moment et sa fille se servit toute seule en écoutant ses cousins se plaindre de leur lycée privé. Ils auraient préféré aller dans celui de leur cousine juste pour compter les points, précisa Gabriel le jumeau de Ludovic. Connie le remercia d'un sourire lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils avaient surtout parlé pour ne pas qu'elle sente qu'ils avaient tous voulu l'aider.

De son côté, Shane passa son dimanche à penser à elle. Il avait apprécié leur balade à la crique. C'était la première à qui il parlait réellement de sa mère. Nate et Jason avaient vécue l'histoire de l'intérieur puisqu'ils se connaissaient déjà à ce moment-là.

« Alors qu'elle non, songea-t-il. Et pourtant, sans connaître maman, elle a pleuré quand elle a appris son histoire. »

Secouant la tête, il repensa à leur après-midi et dut s'avouer que la voir seulement habillée d'un maillot de bain noir, l'avait retourné. Bien sûr, comme tout jeune homme, il avait cherché à imaginer sa silhouette toujours cachée par ses tuniques, seulement durant leur après-midi, elle avait dut les enlever pour se baigner. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique, encore plus quand elle avait rit en l'aspergeant d'eau. Elle semblait réellement heureuse et il espérait y être pour quelque chose. Allongé sur son lit, il ferma les yeux afin de se souvenir de leur tête à tête. Il n'osait pas lui avouer, mais il avait réellement adoré la sentir contre lui, respirer son léger parfum qui l'obsédait, caresser sa peau si douce. Il avait hâte d'être à lundi pour la revoir. Il savait qu'ils ne parleraient pas de leur sortie devant son père, lui-même refusait d'aborder le sujet, mais peut-être, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, il oserait lui en parler. Lui dire qu'il avait aimé la sentir se blottir contre lui quand elle hésitait à faire un pas ou qu'un drôle de bruit la faisait sursauter. Le moment qu'il avait préféré était la conversation qu'ils avaient eue suite à sa chute dans l'eau.

_Flash-back_

_L'aidant à s'asseoir sur une serviette qu'il avait apporté, il prit place contre elle et lui demanda si elle regrettait d'être sortie de chez elle. Le jeune homme avait peur qu'elle lui dise qu'elle aurait préféré rester chez elle mais il sourit quand elle lui confia qu'elle appréciait cette cassure dans sa routine._

_« - Même si je n'ai plus trop de routine. Mes parents me laissent seule à présent quand je le demande et j'apprends à utiliser ma canne pour marcher du coup je pourrais bientôt à nouveau me balader. Ça me fera du bien de ne plus être enfermée… Mais c'est sécurisant de rester chez soi._

_« - Ouais. Cela dit tu vas bientôt te remettre à composer, à sortir et tu oublieras même ces semaines où tu ne voyais plus rien._

_« - Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas oublier que je suis devenue aveugle, que j'ai du renoncer à mes rêves et tout çà cause d'une idée idiote. J'y réfléchirais à deux fois la prochaine fois que je voudrais grimper cette falaise._

_« - Pourquoi renoncer à tes rêves ? Tu l'as dit, Ray Charles était aveugle et c'est un des pianistes les plus réputés. Enfin était. Alors en te voyant, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème ?_

_« - Si je revoie oui. Sinon je ne sais pas… Peut-être que je ferais comme ton père. Mais pas en psycho hein, plutôt… Je ne sais pas, j'apprendrais aux aveugles à se déplacer dans la ville et à se servir de leurs autres sens !_

_Il soupira mentalement mais refusa de dire ce qu'il pensait. Pour sa part, il était certain qu'elle finirait par revoir seulement il ignorait si oui ou non, il en serait ravi. Elle semblait persuadée qu'elle resterait aveugle à vie et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle soit défaitiste. Mitchie choisit ce moment pour changer de position et il rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur sa cuisse afin d'allonger ses jambes. Il en profita pour croiser les siennes si bien que, malgré lui, il colla sa cuisse contre celle de la jeune femme qui sourit avant de regarder en direction d'un arbre où il y avait des oiseaux qu'elle lui montra. Se penchant pour les voir, il les lui décrivit en murmura puisqu'il était près de son oreille. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et il retint sa respiration avant de faire de même. Il fixa ses lèvres et sentit son estomac se serrer légèrement. Il préféra cependant s'éloigner, songeant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! _

_Fin du flash-back_

Secouant la tête, il se rassit et prit sa guitare dans le but de se changer les idées avant de regarder l'heure. Il était dix-sept heures et il se demanda si sa famille était toujours là, tout en réfléchissant à un prétexte qui lui permettrait de l'appeler. N'en trouvant pas, il abandonna l'idée et termina son exposé de Civilisation. Il passait, le lendemain avec Jason et il voulait que celui-ci soit bon, afin que le professeur ne les retienne pas.

Il fut donc ravi quand ils entrèrent en cours. Le professeur leur annonça qu'ils passeraient en premier afin de permettre à Julian, qui devait passer avant eux, de se rendre dans le bureau du principal où il était attendu. Se levant, ils échangèrent un sourire et commencèrent à parler du gouvernement de Bill Clinton, puisque c'était le sujet de leur travail. Ils ne purent passer à côté des divers scandales liés à Monica Lewinsky puis conclurent par l'envie qu'avait eu Hilary Clinton de se présenter aux élections.

« - C'était pas mal, décréta leur professeur. Vous auriez peut-être pu éviter d'être aussi précis sur l'affaire Lewinsky puisque ce qui nous intéresse était surtout sa politique mais je vous mets un B plus à tous les deux. Groupe suivant ?

Se rasseyant, Shane soupira. Il avait passé plusieurs jours à travailler ce projet et tout ce qu'il recevait était un B plus. S'il n'était pas aussi pressé de revoir Mitchie, il aurait probablement contesté sa note à la fin du cours.

« - Si j'avais su, j'aurais moins bossé, grommela Jason devant lui.

« - Pareil ! Tout ça pour un B, je suis vert !

« - Moi aussi. Ça te dit d'aller le voir à la fin du cours ?

« - Désolé, faut que je rentre rapidement. Mon père a besoin de moi pour un patient, mentit-il.

Le prévenant qu'il irait quand même parler en leur nom, il s'intéressa à l'exposé suivant. Aussi à la fin du cours, seul Shane quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé. Ses amis ne s'étonnèrent pas de ce fait puisque c'était fréquent qu'il aide son père avec ses patients., Principalement, quand Scott devait s'absenter quelques minutes ou discuter avec des futurs patients.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il entendit rire Mitchie et monta dans sa chambre. Seulement alors qu'il était dans l'escalier, son père l'appela. Faisant demi-tour, il entra dans le salon et salua son amie qui le lui rendit, ravie de le voir.

« - Mitchie a envie de parler aujourd'hui donc pas besoin de ta guitare, expliqua Scott en souriant.

« - Disons que je n'ai pas eu le choix, précisa la jeune patiente. Ou j'acceptais de parler un peu ou je n'avais pas le droit de rester après ma séance ! Et comme j'ai envie de te parler, dit-elle en tournant son visage vers lui, je n'ai pas eu trop le choix, j'ai dû céder au chantage !

« - Tu as osé profiter d'une infirme, fit-il choqué malgré le rire qu'on percevait dans sa voix. C'est indigne d'un psy !

« - C'est ce que j'ai dit, sauf que j'ai employé impotente, j'aime bien ce mot, expliqua-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et s'assit sur un fauteuil en attendant qu'elle termine le prélude de Debussy. Comme elle avait encore le droit de choisir les sujets, elle parla du lycée qui lui manquait et de l'envie qu'elle avait, depuis la veille, de casser sa canne blanche sur la tête de sa cousine. Officiellement pour se venger des vacheries qu'elle avait subi, officieusement, c'était surtout parce que Dorine semblait vouloir éloigner Shane d'elle. Le jeune homme rit justement quand elle prononça son prénom et son père lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

« - Rien, c'est juste qu'elle ignorait mon existence alors que je suis en anglais avec elle mais depuis que j'ai pris la défense de Sierra, la meilleure amie de Mitchie, elle n'arrête pas de me sourire.

« Raison de plus pour lui faire manger ma canne, songea la jeune femme avec colère. » Elle détestait l'idée que sa cousine s'intéresse à son ami et se promit de lui faire comprendre de ne pas l'approcher, dès qu'elle la reverrait. Durant le reste de la séance, ils parlèrent du lycée, des rivalités entre les groupes d'adolescents puis Armando, un autre patient, arriva.

« - J'emmène Mitchie à l'étage, prévint son fils.

Tout en lui prenant la main, plus par envie que besoin, il la conduisit dans sa chambre en attrapant son sac au passage qu'il déposa sous son bureau. Il fut rassuré du fait qu'elle ne verrait pas qu'il n'avait pas fait sa chambre depuis quelques jours. Les cahiers et livres s'entassaient sur son bureau, des vêtements traînaient par terre et son lit n'était pas fait. Tirant rapidement les draps, il lui proposa de s'asseoir et se mit face à elle. Ne sachant pas trop comment reparler de leur balade, il préféra lui demander comment la réunion de la veille s'était passée et rit quand elle lui résuma.

« - Maintenant, je comprends d'où vient ton envie de casser ta canne sur la tête de ta cousine, soupira-t-il avant de reprendre en souriant. Ce jour-là appelle-moi avant. Que je la tienne histoire d'être sûre qu'elle sente la canne se casser.

« - D'accord, sourit-elle. Justement, avec Sierra on n'était pas sûre de réussir à la contenir. Elle et tous ses sujets, je veux dire !

« - Ouais avec Jason on enfermera l'équipe du lycée dans le vestiaire, on l'a déjà fait, ça sera simple. Et Nate assura votre sécurité le temps qu'on arrive.

Impressionnée, la brunette lui demanda comment ils avaient réussi à enferme dix-huit joueurs et riant, il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient attendus qu'ils soient sous la douche pour bloquer les deux portes. Selon la rumeur officielle, puisque personne ne savait qui avait agi, c'était l'équipe adverse qui les avait piégés. Ils étaient restés enfermés deux bonnes heures avant que l'entraîneur ne revienne, puisqu'il avait du partir voir le principal. Elle rit de bon cœur en se souvenant de cette histoire. A cette époque, elle en avait voulu à l'équipe adverse pour cette bassesse mais à présent, elle riait en les imaginant très bien crier à l'aide ! Entendant le jeune homme rire, elle sourit et lui promit de garder le secret quand ils furent plus calmes.

« - Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais que je reste ?

« - Je… Je voulais parler de notre sortie mais sans que mon père juge ce qu'on a fait. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il aurait trouvé mature notre bataille d'eau… Ni très responsable d'ailleurs !

« - Mais c'était marrant, contra-t-elle.

Il acquiesça ce fait en riant doucement. Seulement son rire mourut quand elle reprit la parole :

« - Dis-moi à quoi tu ressembles. Je connais ton rire, ta voix et même ton parfum, je sais ton prénom et depuis hier je connais aussi ton corps si je peux dire mais j'ignore à quoi tu ressembles et c'est un peu frustrant.

« - C'est peut-être mieux comme ça non ?

« - Non, je n'arrive pas à imaginer un visage qui aille avec ce que je sais de toi. Et je voudrais savoir. Pouvoir voir un visage quand je te parle ou que je pense à toi.

Il rougit en entendant qu'elle pensait à lui seulement il refusa de se décrire réellement. Il savait qu'il serait incapable d'être objectif. Pouvait-il dire s'il était ou non, grand, musclé et beau ou au contraire, petit et moche ?

« - Bon tu l'auras voulu, souffla-t-il. En fait, je suis petit, épais comme une planche à pain, avec de gros boutons sur le visage, un nez en forme de bec de perroquet, de gros yeux, avec presque pas de sourcils, d'énormes lèvres qui font penser, selon mon cousin et là je cite ses mots hein, à un cul de babouin. J'ai également les cheveux blonds avec des cheveux blancs, très cours et coiffés avec une raie au milieu. Une mâchoire très prononcée et légèrement en biais et un menton énorme. Oh et je porte de grosses lunettes jaunes, j'ai la peau très grasse ainsi que les oreilles décollées et… On a fait le tour, je crois. Oh et j'ai de très grands pieds, je chausse du quarante-sept !

La jeune femme regarda dans sa direction puis rit de bon cœur. A mesure qu'il s'était décris, elle avait imaginé ce qu'il disait mais elle était certaine qu'il se moquait d'elle. Pour lui avoir déjà fait la bise, elle savait qu'il n'avait ni de grosses lèvres, ni la peau grasse et couverte de bouton.

« - Tu te fiches de moi, décréta-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut plus calme. Non dis-moi réellement à quoi tu ressembles !

« - Et si tu me décrivais toi-même, proposa-t-il.

« - Comment ?

« - Dessine-moi, chuchota-t-il.

Il prit doucement ses mains et sans la quitter des yeux, mit ses doigts au niveau de son front, à la base de ses cheveux. Au début, elle ne bougea pas puis comprenant ce qu'il avait demandé, posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau. Lentement, elle suivit chacun de ses traits, s'amusant à dessiner ses sourcils, frôlant ses paupières, suivant le contour de son nez et de ses lèvres, traçant l'arrondi de sa mâchoire, caressant son menton pour revenir sur ses joues afin d'aller toucher ses oreilles, puis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, afin de voir leur longueur, avant de les caresser pour imaginer comment il se coiffait. Pendant qu'elle le dessinait, il ferma les yeux, en inspirant lentement. Il voulait sentir chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses caresses. Il sourit lorsqu'elle passa plusieurs fois ses doigts sur ses sourcils, qu'il savait fournis, puis retint sa respiration quand elle arriva sur sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle descendit sur son cou, il respira lentement et humidifia ses lèvres alors qu'elle dessinait sa mâchoire. Quand il la sentit caresser ses cheveux après avoir passés ses doigts à l'intérieur, il retint un soupir de bien-être et attendit son verdict.

« - Je le savais que tu n'es pas du tout comme tu t'es décris, sourit-elle. Au contraire, tu es très beau, mais ton visage ne me dit absolument rien, murmura-t-elle près de lui.

Ouvrant les yeux il fut étonné de la voir si près et la fixa. Elle semblait si belle qu'il eut du mal à rester concentré. Le jeune homme la remercia, en chuchotant également, pour ce compliment qu'il lui rendit, et lui assura qu'il la trouvait aussi très belle. Elle rougit lorsqu'il prit ses mains. Elle semblait attendre un geste de sa part et, il se pencha lentement vers elle en fermant les yeux tout en retenant sa respiration de peur qu'elle le repousse. Quand il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme, elle sourit doucement et rassuré, il l'embrassa. Il la prit dans ses bras, avec tendresse, alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses épaules en les faisant glisser jusqu'à son cou et en se collant, malgré elle, à lui. Il la rapprocha lentement de lui en entourant son dos. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'elle le sentit contre elle, ressentant chacun des gestes tendres qu'il avait envers elle, avec l'impression d'être fragile à ses yeux.

« - Hey mec, t'es là, cria Jason en gravissant les marches. Devine, dit-il en entrant avant de se stopper. Oh je dérange peut-être ?

« - Non, assura Mitchie en se levant du lit comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Je… Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je… Au revoir, dit-elle rapidement.

Shane soupira et tout en demandant à son ami de l'attendre, rejoignit la brunette en bas pour lui parler. Seulement elle refusa de l'écouter, préférant appeler sa mère pour qu'elle vienne la chercher.


	14. Chapter 13

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde, voilà enfin la suite tant attendu et elle arrive pour une occasion spéciale (avec quelques minutes de retard).

Merci quand même et tout d'abord à tous ceux qui ont lu mon chapitre précédent =)

* * *

Now it's the time!

Ce chapitre est dédié à **Miss Tagada**, the One & Only.

Missy je te souhaitre a v_**ery Happy Bday**_, je suis ravie d'être ta correctrice et je t'adore. J'espère que tu as passé un excellent moment… _Much Love _

Et comme une surprise ne vient jamais seule j'ai aussi un message de **Nouna** pour toi :

« Hello Everybody !

Aujourd'hui est un jour _**SUPER MEGA IMPORTANT**_ ! Et oui, c'est l'anniversaire de notre _**SEULE & UNIQUE**_ '**MISSY TAGADA**' !

Notre super auteur de fanfic qui s'arrête toujours au plus mauvais moment ! _Quand je dis qu'elle est sadique :p_

_Anyway_ ! (_Clin d'œil choupette_) Je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire, j'espère que tu as bien profité de ta journée de princesse et qu'elle était pleine de joie et de bonheur !

C'est repartie pour une année pleine de folie, de fou rire, de menace sur tes persos (_bah quoi __**Chris**__ a tjs sa nitro de prête au cas où :p_) et de bon moment !

Love »

* * *

Sur ce Bonne lecture, sachez que nous approchons de la fin il ne reste qu'un ou deux chapitres.. Enjoy

C.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps, et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

Scott étant en rendez-vous, Shane décida d'attendre l'arrivée de Connie avec la jeune femme pour éviter qu'elle ne se sente pas seule. Manque de chance, elle mit sa musique, pour lui faire clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Quand sa mère arriva, Mitchie sortit de la maison, n'attendant même pas que la chef traiteur la rejoigne. Elle monta dans la voiture et s'attacha, sans enlever sa musique, détail que Connie trouva étrange. En effet, depuis plusieurs jours déjà, elle n'avait plus constamment sa musique dans les oreilles quand elle sortait. Le trajet du retour se passa donc dans le calme mais quand elle coupa le moteur, sa mère la retint par le bras. A ce moment-là, sa fille enleva ses écouteurs et lui demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« - Savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu t'es disputée avec Shane ?

« - Je… Non, soupira-t-elle. Il ne s'est rien passé, ajouta-t-elle en mentant légèrement.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la voiture et monta directement dans sa chambre et réfléchit au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle resta allongée sur son lit plus de deux heures, durant lesquelles, elle repensa au visage du jeune homme, à la douceur de sa peau ou à la tendresse de leur baiser. Elle les imaginait, tous les deux face à face, se rapprocher doucement pour unir leurs lèvres. A plusieurs reprises, elle sentit son estomac faire un looping à ce simple souvenir et toucha sa bouche. Elle était certaine qu'elle pouvait encore sentir la douceur de celle du jeune homme.

« Au moins, je sais maintenant pourquoi penser à Preston ne me fait plus rien, songea-t-elle. Mais pourquoi lui ? Je veux dire, ok il semble mignon, et il est adorable avec moi, mais je n'oublie pas qu'il n'est que le fils de mon thérapeute. Ce n'est même pas un ami… Enfin vu le baiser qu'on a échangé, on pourrait presque dire qu'on est plus qu'amis mais… C'est Preston que j'aime… Depuis ma première année de lycée. Pourquoi mon cœur en a-t-il décidé autrement ? » (NDA : « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore »)

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix de sa mère et la rejoignit dans la salle à manger, pour le dîner.

Pendant ce temps, chez les Gray, il y avait une toute autre ambiance. Suite au départ, quelque peu précipité de la jeune femme, Shane était remonté dans sa chambre, en pestant intérieurement contre son ami qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de débarquer sans prévenir. Jason s'excusa aussitôt et il soupira, et lui demanda finalement la raison de sa présence.

« - Callaway refuse de changer notre note. Selon lui, on n'a pas complètement respecté la consigne puisqu'on a parlé de la vie privé de notre ancien président. Or il nous avait demandé de se concentrer sur sa politique !

« - Ouais enfin, c'était un peu dur de dissocier les deux, grommela-t-il. Le scandale a affecté sa politique, et l'opinion des Américains. En plus elle a été liée à d'autres scandales pendant le procès, qui eux touchaient la politique du Président. On ne pouvait vraiment pas dissocier !

« - Je sais… Mais si tu n'avais pas voulu partir chez toi en courant pour embrasser la petite Mitchie, on aurait pu défendre notre exposé.

Shane le fusilla des yeux, en lui faisant clairement comprendre de ne pas revenir sur le sujet et ils discutèrent musique jusqu'à ce qu'Armando rentre chez lui. Jason l'imita, laissant son ami en tête-à-tête avec son père.

« - Dis-moi, Mitchie est partie rapidement je trouve ?

« - Euh ouais, elle était pressée de rentrer chez elle pour une raison que je n'ai pas compris, éluda-t-il.

Scott acquiesça puis commença à faire le repas alors que son fils semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Assis à la table, il fixait, la porte de la pièce. Il repensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Au sourire qu'il avait senti contre sa bouche alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Il ressentait encore ses mains se poser sur ses épaules puis glisser jusqu'à son cou, tandis qu'il posait les siennes sur sa taille. Chaque détail lui revenait en mémoire. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi, quand Jason était arrivé, elle s'était échappée à cette vitesse. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal alors qu'aux yeux du jeune homme, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Aucun des deux, n'avait poussé l'autre à y répondre. Pourtant sa réaction semblait prétendre le contraire.

« Je ne comprends pas, songea-t-il. Si encore elle avait un copain ou moi quelqu'un dans ma vie, je pourrais comprendre pourquoi elle est partie si vite. Mais elle m'a assuré qu'elle était célibataire. Que personne, hormis Preston, ne lui plaisait… Au fond, c'est peut-être ça l'explication. Je ne lui plais pas plus que les autres. Elle a simplement répondu à mon baiser par automatisme et l'arrivée de Jay lui a simplement rappelé où elle se trouvait. Ça se tient… Sauf que je ne suis pas convaincu… On verra bien à la prochaine séance, se rassura-t-il. Je lui en parlerai. »

Rassuré de pouvoir avoir des réponses à ses questions, le jeune homme revint à lui et aida son père à faire le repas du soir, sans savoir que de son côté, Mitchie ne réussissait pas à oublier leur baiser.

Elle y pensa durant tout le repas, pour essayer de trouver une explication plausible. Elle comprenait leur baiser mais pas sa fuite. Elle était pourtant, à présent, certaine de préférer Shane à Preston. De plus, elle ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé, pas plus qu'elle ne lui avait fait comprendre qu'il lui plaisait, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable de ce baiser ? Elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter sa fuite. Ce n'était pas la suite logique.

« On aurait du rougir tous les deux, balbutier comme des enfants, puis tenter de s'expliquer ce geste, songea-t-elle. Au lieu de quoi, je suis partie comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses. J'ai même carrément refusé de lui parler pendant qu'on attendait maman… Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait embrassé ? Que je ne l'aimais pas ? Après tout, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, enfin je crois ? »

Son estomac lui démontra qu'elle avait tord en se tordant quand elle imagina Shane embrasser une autre fille. Au même moment, sa mère lui demanda son aide pour faire la vaisselle et la brunette acquiesça presque machinalement.

Quand elles furent dans la cuisine, Connie ferma la porte et demanda à sa fille ce qu'elle avait. Depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées, celle-ci était muette, et aucun son ne provenait de sa chambre, ce qui n'était pas normal.

« - Rien, répondit Mitchie, je… A quoi, il ressemble ?

« - Qui, demanda-t-elle en souriant signe qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

« - Shane. Je… Tout à l'heure, j'ai dessiné son visage dans ma tête, grâce à mes doigts, mais j'ignore la couleur de sa peau, de ses yeux ou même de ses cheveux.

« - Et bien, il a la même couleur de peau que toi, légèrement halée, des cheveux très noirs, tout comme ses sourcils et des yeux marron. Toujours habillé avec un jeans cigarette et un tee-shirt vintage.

« - J'imagine qu'il a des baskets aux pieds ?

« - Perdu, il ne marche qu'en converses. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Tu es amoureuse ?

« - Non, répondit-elle avec force alors que ses joues devenaient rouges. Je me demandais juste… Rien, je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait le garçon avec qui je passe mon temps après mes séances… A ce propos, j'arrête quand ?

« - Quand tu reverras ma chérie, pas avant, sourit sa mère.

« - Ok… Bon mon cerveau enregistre l'info, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, fais que je revois comme ça on ne sera plus obligé d'aller jouer Debussy.

Connie rit de bon cœur en l'entendant donner des ordres à son cerveau et une fois la vaisselle terminée, elles allèrent dans le jardin. Mitchie pour jouer avec Sweety qu'elle avait quelques peu boudé, ses parents pour l'observer tout en profitant de la quiétude de la soirée. Tout semblait calme et reposant, ce qui leur fit beaucoup de bien… Jusqu'à ce que leur fille décide de lancer un bâton à son chien.

A vingt-trois heures, Mitchie embrassa ses parents et monta se coucher, sans que le regard marron du jeune homme ne la quitte. Allongée dans le noir, elle repensa, une fois encore, au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, et se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si personne n'était intervenu. Elle s'endormit cependant avant d'avoir la réponse à sa question.

Les deux jours qui suivirent leur baiser, la jeune femme les passa à y repenser, à imaginer la suite, ou la réaction de Shane suite à sa fuite. Seuls les moments où Sierra vint la voir, la sortirent de ses pensées. Pensées qu'elle ne confia pas à son amie. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle préférait garder ce moment pour elle, sans savoir que sa meilleure amie se faisait presque harceler par Shane quand ils étaient au lycée. A plusieurs reprises, il lui avait demandé si elle avait revu la brunette, et comment elle allait. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas parlé du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, songeant que c'était à Mitchie d'en parler la première, mais il s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Message qu'elle transmit à la jeune femme qui rougit, sans pour autant savoir si ce message lui faisait plaisir ou non.

La séance de musicothérapie finit par arriver et Mitchie y alla presque à reculons. A titre exceptionnelle, ce fut Steve qui la conduisit, et il la prévint qu'il viendrait également la chercher. Elle acquiesça et alla frapper à la porte, en appréhendant de se retrouver face à Shane. Fort heureusement pour elle, ce fut Scott qui ouvrit et ils rejoignirent le salon en parlant des deux jours passés.

« - Par contre, Shane sera un peu en retard, il…

« - Aucun problème. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de parler aujourd'hui. Je vais me contenter de jouer ce que vous me direz et papa viendra me reprendre à la fin de la séance, dit-elle d'une voix décidée.

« - Un souci avec mon fils ?

« - Non. Je joue quoi ?

« - Je te laisse choisir entre Debussy et une de tes créations.

La jeune femme le « regarda » et soupira. Sans dire qu'elle était son choix, elle commença à jouer. Scott écouta la musique et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un morceau qu'il connaissait, il en était certain. Il en conclut donc qu'elle avait décidé de jouer une de ses compositions et il sourit en comprenant qu'elle commençait enfin à guérir.

« Bientôt, elle n'aura plus besoin de moi, songea-t-il. Dommage pour Shane ! »

Quand sa chanson fut terminée, elle reprit le prélude de Debussy, puis enchaîna avec du Mozart jusqu'à ce que l'heure passe. Le thérapeute fronça néanmoins les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot pendant la séance et pensa à demander une explication à son fils.

« - C'est moi, dit-il en entrant.

« - Entre Shane, Mitchie est déjà repartie.

« - Je l'ai raté ? Bon, tant pis, je vais l'appeler, j'ai un truc à lui demander.

« - Attends. Avant j'aimerai savoir s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

« - Euh non, mentit-il, pourquoi ?

« - Elle a refusé de t'attendre, ou de discuter. Elle a même préféré jouer un de ses morceaux plutôt que de parler. Comme depuis le début de sa thérapie, elle m'assure qu'elle ne jouera jamais ce qu'elle composait, je m'interroge sur ce brusque changement.

« - Désolé, mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'avoir fait changer d'avis. Elle guérit peut-être, proposa-t-il.

Son père acquiesça puis le laissa monter dans sa chambre. Officiellement pour faire ses devoirs, mais le jeune homme ne put s'y résoudre. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle le fuyait ainsi. Certes, leur baiser était peut-être précipité pour elle, cependant ils étaient également amis à ses yeux et il aurait voulu qu'elle lui explique. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'avoir mal agi. Seulement il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre où il avait fait une erreur. Se décidant, il lâcha ses devoirs, qu'il n'avait en fait pas commencé, et descendit à la cuisine pour appeler la jeune femme. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, un homme répondit, alors qu'en arrière fond jouait une guitare.

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Shane. J'aurais voulu savoir si Mitchie était là, demanda-t-il.

« - Oui, je… Ah non, elle n'est pas là.

« - Très bien, je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas me parler mais pourriez-vous lui demander si elle m'en veut ?

« - Je demande, sourit l'homme… Non elle ne vous en veut pas, selon elle… Mais comme elle n'est pas là, rit-il, je ne peux pas en être certain.

« - D'accord, je comprends, soupira-t-il ennuyé. Navré de vous avoir dérangé et… Quand elle reviendra, vous pourrez lui dire qu'elle joue bien ?

« - Je lui dirais. Au revoir Shane.

Steve raccrocha et se tourna vers sa fille qui continuait de jouer.

« - Shane m'a chargé de te dire que pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas là, tu joues très bien.

« - D'accord… Je vais jouer avec Sweety.

« - Mitchie, l'interrompit son père, que s'est-il passé avec Shane ? Samedi vous aviez l'air très proche au téléphone. Je me trompe ?

« - Non mais… On n'est simplement pas aussi proche qu'il ne le pense.

Sur cette réponse des plus vagues, elle alla dans le jardin où elle resta avec Sweety deux longues heures. Parfois, elle lui parlait, d'autres fois elle préférait lui lancer son jouet qu'il rapportait, plus ou moins près.

Durant plusieurs jours, Mitchie agit bizarrement. Elle ne parlait pas, réfléchissait sans cesse, sans expliquer à ses parents ce qu'il se passait. Ceux-ci s'en inquiétaient bien sûr et comme souvent, Connie voulut en parler au thérapeute alors que Steve faisait confiance à sa fille. Quoiqu'il se passe, elle finirait par leur en parler. Manque de chance pour lui, Scott Gray s'aperçut également qu'elle était souvent dans ses pensées et appela le service traiteur lorsque la maison ne répondit pas.

« - Bonsoir, pourrais-je parler à madame Torrès, s'il vous plait ?

« - C'est à quel sujet, demanda-t-on.

« - Je suis le thérapeute de Mitchie Torrès, sa fille.

« - Très bien, je la préviens… Patron ?

« - Oui Anne ?

« - Un appel pour vous. Du thérapeute de Mitchie, entendit-il.

« - Je prends… Monsieur Gray ?

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger sur votre lieu de travail, seulement j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de votre fille.

« - Je vous écoute. Y a-t-il un problème ?

« - A vous de me le dire. Depuis deux séances, elle refuse de parler, et préfère jouer ses compositions, ce qui est étonnant. Ça montre, bien sûr, qu'elle guérit mais ce changement semble si soudain, que je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas une cause sous-jacente. Auriez-vous une idée de ce qui pourrait être à l'origine de ce changement ? Un cœur brisé, une déception, ou un choc affectif, lista-t-il.

« - Non pas que je sache. Elle est comme ça depuis le jour où je suis venue la rechercher presqu'en catastrophe. Elle était restée après la séance pour parler avec votre fils et… Je n'en sais pas plus. Elle m'a appelé pour que je vienne la chercher, depuis elle ne parle plus réellement à la maison. Même sa musique se fait rare.

« - Je vois. Bon… J'essaierai de la faire parler durant la séance demain. Voulez-vous que je vous tienne au courant de l'évolution ?

Connie acquiesça puis raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard tout en s'interrogeant. Que s'était-il donc passé chez son psychologue pour qu'elle soit si pensive ?

De son côté, Scott se posa la même question puis se souvint que son fils devait avoir été témoin de ce qu'il s'était passé, aussi il monta le voir. Shane était assis à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague, et semblait en proie à d'intenses réflexions. Habituellement, il ne se serait pas permis de le déranger mais, il voulait comprendre ce qu'avait sa patiente.

« - Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il longuement. Enfin si, je sais puisque j'étais là mais je ne dirais rien. Elle est ta patiente, attend qu'elle t'en parle !

« - Je lui en parlerais demain, assura-t-il.

Son fils acquiesça et replongea dans ses devoirs, signe qu'il ne dirait rien de plus sur cette histoire. Scott soupira et quittant la pièce en pensant à sa jeune patiente. Il rejoignit le salon, qui faisait office de cabinet et assis sur le canapé, se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle dévalait la falaise, se heurtant aux cailloux sous l'œil presqu'indifférent des jeunes qui l'entourait.

Il passa sa soirée à repenser à Mitchie et au chemin qu'elle avait déjà parcouru. Il reprit ses notes afin de trouver une approche pour l'amener à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quand la voiture la déposa devant chez lui, il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et la salua en souriant. La jeune femme lui répondit puis s'installa au piano.

« - Je suis désolé Mitchie mais aujourd'hui, on va parler.

« - De quoi donc ?

« - Avec tes parents, nous nous sommes aperçus que tu fuyais la conversation. Tu passes ton temps dans tes pensées et j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

Il nota la rougeur de ses joues puis elle baissa la tête, brisant un contact visuel qu'elle imaginait. Durant quelques secondes, elle resta sans bouger puis se leva lentement pour venir prendre place sur le divan. Le thérapeute regarda sa jeune patiente qui semblait réfléchir puis elle soupira.

« - Shane vous a raconté l'après-midi qu'on a passé dans son coin ?

« - Non. Il pense que c'est à toi de m'en parler la première.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis entreprit de lui raconter l'agréable après-midi qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Elle relata leur bataille d'eau, leur conversation sur la mère de Shane, les larmes qu'elle avait versées en l'apprenant. Les secrets qu'ils s'étaient confiés et l'impression qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui. Qu'elle était simplement elle. Sans masque ni faux-semblants.

Scott l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'ils étaient amis. Le nombre d'après-midi qu'elle passait ici en était une preuve seulement il ne s'était pas aperçu à quel point, son fils et Mitchie étaient proches. Lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme parler de sa défunte épouse, il écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes puis se reprit. A la fin de son récit, il sourit.

« - C'est donc à cet après-midi que tu penses souvent ?

« - Non. Ni à cet après-midi, ni à la conversation téléphonique qu'on a eu après. Non ce qui me fait tant réfléchir c'est… C'est le baiser qu'on a échangé, avoua-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. L'autre fois… Quand je suis restée après ma séance, précisa-t-elle inutilement. On est monté dans sa chambre pour reparler de l'après-midi et… Je voulais savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un visage sur sa voix, contrairement à vous je veux dire, se justifia-t-elle, alors du bout des doigts, je l'ai dessiné dans ma mémoire et…

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens ne sachant pas comment conclure son récit. Heureusement, le thérapeute n'eut pas besoin de plus d'informations. Tandis qu'elle parlait, il avait commencé à comprendre l'étrange attitude de son fils. A présent tout était clair, ce qui le fit sourire.

« - Donc tu penses au baiser sans cesse, fit-il doucement. Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas.

« - Tu n'as peut-être pas aimé ? Ou…

« - Non, s'exclama-t-elle avant de rougir furieusement. Je veux dire… C'était agréable mais… Je ne l'aime pas. Enfin si visiblement, il me plait mais je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse. Surtout pas de votre fils. Pour moi, il est d'abord votre fils. Et un musicien mais… C'est confus dans ma tête.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis il lui demanda s'ils en avaient reparlé mais elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas lui en parler. Pas tant que ça ne serait pas clair pour elle. Le reste de la séance fut dirigé dans ce sens : Trouver des réponses à ses questions. Seulement Mitchie repartit sans être plus avancée. Son thérapeute lui avait donné plusieurs pistes afin d'orienter son introspection aussi elle resta silencieuse toute la soirée sans que ses parents ne s'inquiètent. Scott avait expliqué à Connie que sa fille était en train de faire un travail sur elle-même et qu'elle aurait besoin de temps. Elle resta au rez-de-chaussée toute la soirée puis monta se coucher aux alentours de minuit.

Ce fut un cri qui réveilla Connie Torrès. Nous étions samedi matin et il n'était que neuf heures moins le quart. Pourtant dès qu'elle reconnut la voix de sa fille, la chef traiteur se précipita à son chevet alors que son mari était parti travailler. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle fut surprise de voir sa fille debout. Sa canne était près de son lit, comme chaque matin pourtant la jeune femme était près de sa fenêtre.

« - Mitchie ! Que se passe-t-il ma puce, demanda sa mère perplexe.

« - Je revois, chuchota-t-elle avant de se tourner vivement. Je revois ! Les couleurs du ciel, le soleil. L'herbe qui pousse, lista-t-elle… Ton sourire, ajouta-t-elle en pleurant doucement. Je ne suis plus aveugle !

Connie regarda sa fille surprise l'espace de quelques secondes puis s'aperçut que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle revoyait le regard chocolat de son enfant et la rejoignit en pleurant doucement. Sans un autre mot, elle la serra dans ses bras. L'espoir qu'elle avait entretenu au fil de cette épreuve, la joie de savoir sa fille guérit mais aussi la fin de toute cette histoire l'envahit et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

« Est-ce vraiment la fin, se demanda-t-elle. Mitchie est-elle réellement guérie ? » Au même instants, la jeune femme posa les mêmes questions à voix hautes et elles décidèrent d'aller voir le médecin afin d'en être certaines. Pour le moment, elles décidèrent de garder ça pour elles et se préparèrent rapidement, avant d'aller à l'hôpital afin de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment, en une nuit, la cécité de Mitchie avait pu se guérir. Par quel miracle pouvait-elle revoir ? Il leurs fallut attendre trois longues heures avant qu'elle ne puisse être examinée et le diagnostic tomba.

« - Tu es guérie Mitchie. J'imagine ce qui a déclenché ça mais ton blocage psychologique s'est… Il s'est débloqué, synthétisa-t-il. A moins que tu fasses une nouvelle chute, ce que j'espère n'arrivera jamais, tu ne devrais pas redevenir aveugle !

Durant plusieurs secondes, la jeune femme resta stoïque, assimilant lentement la nouvelle puis se tourna vers sa mère qui souriait de joie. Elle lui courut dans les bras, plus que ravie alors qu'au fond d'elle, quelque chose se brisait. Aussi durant le reste de l'entretien médical, Mitchie replongea dans ses pensées. Revoir, c'était quelque chose dont elle rêvait depuis plusieurs semaines mais elle prit conscience qu'en revoyant, ses séances de musicothérapies allaient cesser, et avec elles son amitié avec Shane. Ce constat lui fit mal et elle commença à réfléchir à un moyen de le lui annoncer en douceur.


	15. Chapter 14

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde, voiçi l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire… Merci à Nouna et MissLizzie pour leurs commentaires respectifs. Toujours un plaisir de les lire.

Je vous promets l'épilogue avant Noël en guise de Kdo.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

C. & TTW

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps, et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

* * *

Quand Connie avait annoncé à son mari que sa fille revoyait, il avait voulu fêter dignement l'évènement mais étrangement, la concernée avait refusé de l'annoncer à tout le monde. Elle voulait que son thérapeute soit le premier au courant, en dehors de ses parents.

Le lundi arriva bien vite et avec lui la séance de thérapie de la jeune femme. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle allait enfin pouvoir voir à quoi ressemblait son thérapeute. Elle choisit donc ses vêtements avec soin. Non qu'elle soit devenue coquette mais à présent qu'elle revoyait, elle profitait de chaque seconde pour observer le monde qui l'entourait d'un nouvel œil. Elle redécouvrait sa rue, ses affaires, sa guitare, son jardin et même son chien. Qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs encore plus mignon maintenant. Elle décida de l'emmener avec elle chez son psychologue et partit en avance afin d'aller jouer dans un parc avec lui. Comme elle voulait préserver la surprise, elle demanda à sa mère de la conduire là-bas avant de lui assurer qu'elle reviendrait seule, ce qui fit rire Connie. Qui accepta cependant.

« - Bonjour Mitchie, dit Scott en venant lui ouvrir. Et bonjour Sweety, ajouta-t-il quand le chien aboya.

« - Bonjour docteur, sourit-elle.

« - Tu me sembles bien joyeuse. Aurais-tu enfin trouvé les réponses à tes questions ?

« - Euh… Non, sourit-elle. Je n'y ai pas réellement pensé en fait. J'avais… Autre chose en tête. Je joue quoi, demanda-t-elle en s'installant au piano.

« - Je préférerais qu'on parle.

« - Comme vous voulez. De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

Il sourit et commença par lui demander comment c'était passé son week-end, puis enchaîna sur le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec son fils et surtout la fuite qui avait suivi ce moment. Ils analysèrent, ensemble, sa réaction et elle lui avoua qu'elle avait peur que Shane dise qu'il regrettait leur baiser, et... Scott sourit et lui assura qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement l'avis de son fils sur le sujet puisqu'étrangement, il refusait d'en parler. Tandis qu'il lui en expliquait les raisons, la brunette l'observa. Il avait les cheveux courts et châtains, malgré ses tempes grisonnantes. Ses yeux étaient marrons clair et son visage souriant, malgré une lueur de tristesse au fond de son regard.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Scott lui demanda pourquoi elle semblait si joyeuse, puisqu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas sa fuite et elle sourit.

« - C'est que… Depuis samedi… Je revois, dit-elle en enlevant ses lunettes.

« - C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Comment ça s'est passé ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillée samedi matin, et je pouvais ouvrir les yeux. J'ai hurlé effrayée et contente à la fois de revoir les couleurs de ma chambre. Maman est arrivée et… On s'est mises à pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre quand je le lui ai dit. C'était très émouvant, confia-t-elle. On a été voir un médecin et en logique je suis guérie.

« - C'est donc la dernière fois que je te vois ?

« - En effet, dit-elle joyeusement.

Shane rentra une demi-heure après son arrivée et sourcilla en l'entendant rire. Il monta poser son sac et envoya un message à son père afin de savoir s'il pouvait venir ou si elle refusait toujours qu'il soit là. Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais comme il ne l'appela pas, le jeune homme en conclut qu'elle refusait toujours sa présence.

« Mais quand pourrais-je lui parler, se demanda-t-il fatigué par cette distance. »

Il souffla d'agacement et ouvrit ses cahiers pour faire ses devoirs sans réussir à se focaliser dessus. Savoir qu'elle était à l'étage du dessous annihilait le peu de concentration qu'il avait. Il décida donc de repousser ses devoirs à plus tard, et se mit à penser à la jeune femme. Il voulait lui reparler de leur baiser, comprendre pourquoi elle était partie comme si elle était coupable et pourquoi elle refusait de lui parler. Seulement, il n'osait pas descendre pour lui parler à la fin de sa séance, de peur qu'elle ne se braque et décide de ne plus lui parler définitivement.

A la fin de sa séance, Mitchie demanda à aller voir Shane et il acquiesça en supposant qu'ils allaient parler du baiser. Il la regarda donc monter à l'étage sans un bruit et sourcilla en la voyant s'arrêter devant la porte.

La brunette observa son ami et se surprit à le trouver encore plus mignon à présent qu'elle voyait réellement son visage. Elle admira les traits du jeune homme, son air concentré, accentué par l'épaisseur de ses sourcils puis frappa doucement, alors qu'elle avait toujours ses lunettes sur le nez. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire quand il sursauta avant de la fixer.

« - Bonjour, fit-il doucement. Tu vas bien ?

« - Bonjour, je… Oui, rougit-elle, et toi ?

« - A peu près. Je t'en prie entre, dit-il en la regardant utiliser sa canne pour éviter les obstacles. Désolé, j'ignorais que tu viendrais, j'aurais rangé un peu sinon.

« - Aucun problème. Je… Je venais m'excuser de t'avoir fui et te remercier pour avoir dit que je jouais bien l'autre jour.

« - De rien, je le pense. Je crois que j'aurais adoré te voir sur scène, l'autre fois au square.

« - Et moi donc… Shane, je… Je venais aussi te dire que… C'était ma dernière séance aujourd'hui. Ton père a jugé que je n'avais plus besoin de lui et… Et je t'autorise, en quelque sorte, à ne pas me parler au lycée. Ne te sens pas obligé…

« - Ola minute ! J'avais bien l'intention de te parler au lycée quand je te verrais. On est amis, il n'y a pas de raison que je te snobe et… Au fait, pourquoi c'est ta dernière séance aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Je…

La jeune femme rougit et enleva ses lunettes. Elle sourit en le voyant écarquiller les yeux, surpris de croiser son regard.

« - Je le savais, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Que tes yeux étaient chocolats… Même si je ne les imaginais pas si brillant, ajouta-t-il les joues légèrement roses.

Elle rougit quelques peu tout en l'observant. Il semblait légèrement triste et elle s'en demanda la raison, avant de sourire quand il lui confia qu'il était plus que ravi pour elle. Elle lui annonça qu'elle reprenait les cours le lundi suivant, et qu'elle était pressée de redevenir invisible.

« - J'ai surtout une affaire à régler avec ma cousine, dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

« - C'est-à-dire ?

« - Tu verras, si t'es présent… Ceci dit comme je vais m'attaquer à la reine du lycée, tu devrais entendre parler de l'affaire… Bon, je… Je m'en vais. Amuse-toi bien.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et fit chemin inverse. Elle allait atteindre la porte d'entrée quand il la rattrapa pour lui demander si elle acceptait qu'il la raccompagne. La jeune femme allait accepter quand elle se souvint d'un détail. Elle toqua donc au salon et Scott les rejoignit intrigué.

« - Euh… Voilà ! Mes parents veulent fêter le retour de mes yeux marron, fit-elle amusée, et… Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais que vous soyez présents. Enfin si vous avez le temps. C'est mercredi après-midi.

Shane accepta aussitôt, sachant qu'il n'avait pas cours et son père promit de faire son possible pour venir également. Elle les remercia et sortit, suivi du jeune homme, qui lui demanda comment elle se sentait maintenant qu'elle était, à nouveau, libre. Elle sourit et lui avoua qu'elle ne se lassait pas de regarder le monde évoluer. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir raté tellement de choses, qu'elle voulait tout rattraper. Il sourit amusé mais lui assura qu'il comprenait. A la mort de sa mère, Shane s'était renfermé sur lui-même pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'au jour où son père l'avait fait sortir de chez lui. A ce moment-là, il s'était aperçu qu'il avait raté beaucoup de choses et pendant plusieurs semaines, il avait voulu être partout à la fois.

Mitchie ne rentra chez elle que plus tard dans la soirée et expliqua à ses parents qu'ils avaient été dans un parc avec Sweety. Elle ajouta qu'elle avait invité Shane et son père à la fête du mercredi. Sierra, qui était invitée à dîner, arriva quelques minutes plus tard et hurla de joie en voyant sa meilleure amie, sans lunettes. Gagnée par la joie de son amie, la brunette se mit à hurler également. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras, plus que ravie de pouvoir se revoir à nouveau.

Pourtant, tout le monde ne se réjouissait pas de la guérison de la jeune femme. Shane le premier. Il était bien sûr ravi qu'elle voie de nouveau, mais il n'aurait maintenant plus de réelle occasion pour rester seule avec elle. « Et quand on sera au lycée, ça va être dur de réussir à la coincer quelque part, pour reparler du baiser, songea-t-il. » Il y pensa toute la soirée et se promit de lui en parler durant la fête du mercredi.

Il passa les deux jours suivant à chercher un moyen de lui en parler en douceur et éviter qu'elle se braque aussi il sursauta quand Sierra l'appela à la fin des cours.

« - Oui, demanda-t-il. Tu sais que c'est rare que ce soit toi qui viennes vers moi, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

« - Ouais, habituellement tu me harcèles, mais t'as du bol, je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Mitchie. Tu vas chez elle là ?

« - Non je dois aider mon père avec un de ses patients avant. Mais j'arriverais vers quatorze heures. Et toi ?

« - Je passe mon temps chez elle en ce moment. Je lui fais rattraper les cours qu'elle a ratés donc…

Il acquiesça et ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en parlant de leur seul point commun. Mitchie. Ils trouvaient, tous les deux, qu'elle revenait au lycée un peu trop tôt mais ils comprenaient qu'elle ne veuille plus rester chez elle. Quand ils se séparèrent, la jeune femme alla retrouver son amie et elles travaillèrent les maths jusqu'à quatorze heures. La plupart des invités ayant décidé d'arriver à cette heure afin de pouvoir manger chez eux tranquillement avant.

Quand Shane arriva, il fut surpris d'entendre quelqu'un chanter et salua les parents de Mitchie avant d'aller au jardin. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, en voyant l'héroïne de la journée en train de chanter, une spatule en bois dans la main en guise de micro, alors que Sierra faisait semblant de faire de la batterie. Il les observa quelques minutes puis applaudit leur prestation. Elles cessèrent aussitôt, légèrement gênées, mais quand il leur proposa un duo, elles recommencèrent à s'imaginer sur scène. A la différence que le garçon fit semblant d'avoir une guitare dans les mains.

Scott fut le dernier à arriver, et il fut étonné du nombre de personne. Connie lui expliqua qu'ils avaient invités les membres de leur famille avec qui leur fille s'entendait. Aussi, tandis qu'il faisait connaissance avec tout le monde, les plus jeunes dansaient dans leurs coins, s'amusant à se lancer des fis entre deux anecdotes du lycée ou de leur vie.

Etrangement, Mitchie ne réussissait pas à profiter pleinement de la fête depuis que Shane était arrivé. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, de temps à autre, et se demandait pourquoi il ne cessait de la regarder.

« - Allez cousine, rit Gabriel, à toi. Raconte-nous… Ta plus grande déception amoureuse.

« - Oula ça va aller vite, je ne suis pas encore tombée amoureuse. Enfin réellement je veux dire… A la limite, je peux juste dire que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé quand j'ai pris conscience que le gars qui me plaisait ignorait qui j'étais. Enfin mon prénom. Pour lui, j'étais juste son antisèche en math ! Et toi Ludovic, demanda-t-elle à son cousin.

Il rit de bon cœur et leur expliqua qu'il préférait draguer les filles et les quitter plutôt que d'être celui qui avait le cœur brisé. Il leur raconta donc comment il avait conquit sa petite amie actuelle mais fut stoppé par Sierra qui appela son amie en voyant passer une personne avec un chapeau. Elles se regardèrent et se mirent à danser en chantant :

« - C'est quoi, hein, hein / Un bonnet funkie / Junkie / Au-dessus de ta tête / T'as l'air trop bête / T'as l'air un naze / Mais tu rimes / Tu déprimes quand tu frimes / Mais t'es notre bonnet chéri. Oui alors tu disais Ludo, reprit Mitchie après la chanson. **(Nda : Qui pourra me dire de quelle série tv cette chanson vient-elle !)**

Les trois garçons se regardèrent perdus et elles expliquèrent qu'elles trouvaient étrange de voir des gens avec des couvre-chefs en plein été. Ils acquiescèrent et Gabriel se promit, à voix haute, de ne pas en porter devant sa cousine.

« - Non parce que votre danse est trop nulle, se moqua-t-il.

« - Bah vas-y, fais mieux, le défia Sierra.

Il rit, en assurant que ce n'était pas compliqué et commença à danser. Pour sa part, la brunette se mit à chanter une chanson sans queue ni tête juste pour l'accompagner. A la fin de sa prestation, il fut acclamé par les garçons alors que les filles s'amusèrent à la critiquer.

« - Ne viens pas dire que la notre est nulle, conclu Sierra. Tu ne fais pas mieux. Parce que nous, on avait que dix ans quand on l'a inventée donc…

Ce moment détendit la brunette qui profita enfin de la fête. Leur conversation reprit facilement et quelques seconde plus tard, Gabriel fut mit au défi de s'exprimer en chantant pendant dix minutes, ce qui les fit bien rire.

A seize heures, Connie apporta un gâteau au chocolat où il était marqué « Félicitation ». Ludovic décida de se venger et réclama un discours à sa couine qui commença par refuser. Seulement, quand tout le monde se mit à lui en réclamer un, elle s'inclina.

« - Tu vas me le payer ça, grogna-t-elle avant de soupirer. Bon euh… Tout d'abord merci d'être venu fêter avec moi la fin de ma cécité. Je… Je sais que je n'ai pas été tous les jours vivable mais merci de ne pas avoir cessé de m'aimer. Surtout mes parents. Vous savez qu'au début, je n'ai accepté de suivre ces séances avec monsieur Gray, que pour récupérer ma porte de chambre, avoua-t-elle en faisant rire tout le monde, mais au final… Je vous remercie tous les deux. De m'avoir empêché de m'enfermer dans un monde et d'avoir cru en ma guérison quand moi-même je n'y croyais plus. Et merci à vous doc de m'avoir laissé aller à mon rythme. D'avoir supporté, sans vous plaindre, de me voir jouer sans sourire ni même manifester aucune émotions. Maman dit que cette guérison je ne la dois qu'à moi-même mais je crois que je vous la dois également. Et à toi aussi Shane, dit-elle en le fixant. Je ne dirais pas pourquoi mais je suis prête à parier que tu sais de quoi je parle. Tout est parti de là… De notre dernière conversation. Bon mon discours commence à s'éterniser alors je conclurai par un merci à ceux de ma famille qui sont là. Ne le dites pas mais c'est vous que je préfère, fit-elle amusée. Et merci à toi Sierra. Pour avoir supporté ma mauvaise humeur et m'avoir laissé seule quand j'ai eu besoin mais plus que tout pour avoir été et être toujours ma meilleure amie.

Sur ces mots, elle prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et la jeune femme lui rendit son câlin sous le regard attendri de tout le monde… Jusqu'à ce que Gabriel demande à goûter au gâteau de sa tante. Ils rirent tous mais furent d'accord pour dire qu'il était succulent, lorsqu'ils y goûtèrent.

Shane l'observa en souriant doucement. Depuis qu'elle avait confié que sa guérison était parti de leur baiser, il ne cessait d'y repenser et plus que tout, il voulait en parler avec elle. Seulement, elle avait du raconter à tout le monde pourquoi elle avait perdue la porte de sa chambre et à présent, ils se remémoraient tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour s'isoler. Il rit en même temps qu'eux, quand elle raconta qu'elle avait tenté de s'enfermer dans sa musique puis carrément dans sa chambre.

Heureusement, Mitchie rentra dans la maison une demi-heure plus tard. Elle était simplement venue se laver les mains mais changea d'avis en le voyant dans l'entrée.

« - Que fais-tu ici, demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant étonnée.

« - J'attendais que tu t'isoles… Il faut qu'on parle d'un truc Mitchie, sinon je crois que je vais devenir dingue.

« - Parler de quoi ?

« - La rougeur de tes joues prouvent que tu sais très bien à quoi je fais allusion, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« - Ce n'est pas le bon moment, je…

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres, je veux juste que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es partie ce jour-là ?

« - Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle piteusement. Je crois que j'étais gênée que ton ami soit là et puis… A ce moment-là, tu étais juste un ami. Enfin pas vraiment, mais quelqu'un avec qui je me sentais protégée. Un peu comme un grand-frère et je…

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens incapable de trouver les bons mots. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il chuchota :

« - Je comprends. Je suis juste un ami pour toi.

« - Non, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire aussitôt. Enfin je veux dire, se reprit-elle en rougissant, à ce moment-là je restais avec toi parce que j'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas à me cacher quand j'étais avec toi. Tu semblais accepter que je sois parfois méchante ou lunatique sans raison et quand tu m'as embrassé après que je t'ai dessiné… Au début, j'ai cru que j'y avais répondu machinalement, parce que ça me paraissait être la suite logique mais… Je me suis rendue compte que non. Ce n'était pas la suite logique et je…

« - Et tu as eu peur de ce que moi je pensais, finit-il pour elle.

Elle hocha la tête en baissant les yeux, légèrement honteuse, mais il posa son pouce sous son menton pour relever son visage afin de croiser son regard. Leurs yeux se soudèrent et il fit doucement glisser sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux pour savourer la douceur de ses doigts. Il sourit en la voyant s'abandonner et se rapprocha d'elle. Mitchie sourit en sentant son souffle sur son visage et lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle sentit que son cœur manqua un battement avant de s'accélérer. La seconde suivante, elle répondit au baiser du jeune homme en posant sagement ses mains dans le cou du jeune homme alors qu'il plaçait les siennes sur sa taille. Le manque d'air les sépara mais quelques secondes seulement, puisque la jeune femme prit l'initiative du second baiser, voulant rattraper le temps perdu.

Quand ils revinrent à la fête quelques minutes plus tard, ils croisèrent le regard amusé de Scott, qui, s'il vit leurs mains liées, ne fit aucune remarque.

Malheureusement pour Mitchie, le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse impressionnante et lorsqu'elle dut se lever le lundi matin, pour retourner en cours, elle se mit à angoisser légèrement. Elle savait que plus elle repousserait sa rentrée, plus elle aurait des appréhensions mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les remarques de ses camarades ou de ses professeurs. Elle trouva cependant la force de se lever et se prépara calmement, en essayant de voir la journée comme une autre.

« Sauf qu'au lieu d'aller voir mon thérapeute, je vais au lycée, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en enfilant sa veste. »

Heureusement, Connie lui avait promit de l'emmener et durant le trajet, elles discutèrent tranquillement, pour essayer de faire oublier à la brunette, l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

Quand elles furent devant le lycée, Mitchie posa sa main sur la poignée et inspira plusieurs secondes avant de finalement trouver la force de sortir.

« - A ce soir ma belle.

« - A ce soir maman. Je t'aime, dit-elle en souriant.

« - Salut Mitchie, dit une voix joyeuse à quelques mètres d'elle.

« - Salut Shane, fit-elle gênée.

Depuis leur baiser dans l'entrée de sa maison, ils ne s'étaient pas revus et elle avait peur qu'il ait changé d'avis. Seulement lorsqu'il l'embrassa, elle comprit qu'elle avait eu peur pour rien et y répondit doucement.

« - Je te trouve rayonnante ce matin, chuchota-t-il.

« - Merci, mais j'avoue je flippe comme une dingue à cause de tout ce que j'ai à rattraper.

La jeune femme fut interrompue par deux garçons dont les visages lui étaient inconnus. Seules leurs voix permirent à la jeune femme de savoir que c'était ceux avec qui son copain était monté sur scène. Comme elle avait ses lunettes, ils crurent qu'elle était encore aveugle et Nate fixa son ami, perplexe.

« - Mitchie, je te présente Nate et Jason, deux bons amis. Les mecs, voici Mitchie… Qui revient au lycée ce matin.

« - Salut, fit-elle en enlevant ses lunettes.

« - Tu n'es plus aveugle, demanda Jason bêtement.

Ils rirent franchement alors qu'elle lui assurait qu'elle revoyait depuis plusieurs jours. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas, il se montra plus que ravi pour elle, ce qui la fit sourire. Sierra arriva et salua les garçons avant d'expliquer à son amie que depuis que Shane avait découvert qu'elles se connaissaient, il ne cessait pas de la harceler.

« - Et on a fini par discuter ensemble de temps à autre.

« - Oh ok… Oh voilà le moment que j'attendais, dit-elle en voyant sa cousine arriver avec sa cour d'admirateurs. Excusez-moi, je reviens, fit-elle doucement avant de crier quelques pas plus tard, hey Dorine, merci d'être venue me voir à l'hôpital !

« - Ah Mitchie, fit-elle dédaigneusement.

« - Tu la connais, s'étonna Preston.

« - Ouais, c'est ma cousine, fit-elle avec dégoût. Mais quand on la voit, on peut aisément comprendre ma répulsion à aller la voir quand elle s'est faite porter pâle.

« - En fait, je voulais te remercier… De ne pas être venue. Si tu savais comme les mois qui viennent de passer à ne pas te voir ont été reposants. Tu imagines. Je ne voyais ni ton visage peinturluré, ni l'espèce de squelette que t'appelle, que tu trimballes partout et plus que tout, je ne sentais pas ton parfum bon marché. Bon sang ta mère et toi avez vraiment des goûts de chiottes en matière de parfum, dit-elle en se bouchant le nez. C'est à base de quoi ton truc ? Phéromones pour éléphant ou quoi ?

« - Ecoutez-moi cette pauvre fille ! Tu ne reconnaîtrais même pas un parfum de luxe si c'était la seule bouteille du rayon. Continue à te parfumer avec les trucs pour petite filles et fais de l'air !

« - Bah en même temps, si les parfums de luxe sentent tous aussi mauvais que le machin que tu portes, je préfère ne pas savoir les repérer… Quoique, je ne suis pas encore assez stupide pour acheter un truc aussi horrible.

« - Mon truc horrible comme tu dis, m'aura permis d'avoir Preston, dit-elle en désignant le garçon qui était près d'elle, comme cavalier au bal.

« - Ah oui tiens, je l'avais même pas vu, fit-elle honnêtement. Maintenant je comprends mieux… Tu n'as pas mauvais goût qu'en matière de parfum… Tu as juste mauvais goût tout court. Je suis tellement fière de toi cousine, rit-elle. Bon pas que ta présence m'ennuie mais quitte à voir des singes, je préfère ceux du zoo. Ils sont plus mignons et… Ils sentent vraiment meilleurs que toi, conclut-elle en fixant Dorine qui devint rouge.

Mitchie se tourna et vit ses amis. Shane et Sierra étaient hilares ainsi que Jason. Nate semblait être le seul à réussir à contenir son fou rire, même s'il lui prit la main, la remerciant de ce petit intermède.

« - J'aimerais pas me battre contre toi, fit-il amusé. T'es redoutable !

Elle sourit et allait lui avouer qu'elle s'entraînait depuis longtemps quand son copain lui prit la main pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Merci pour vos lectures, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin assez mouvementée ^^.

A très bientôt

C. & TTW


	16. Epilogue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir tout le monde, et voilà c'est le dernier chapitre, la fin de notre première aventure commune avec Miss T dans le monde des fanfictions. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. On souhaite remercier tous nos lecteurs, ainsi que ceux qui nous ont donné leurs avis.

Miss T et moi-même vous souhaitons un joyeux réveillon et a Merry Xmas !

Bonne Lecture

C & Miss T

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de cet univers, soit Disney ! Nous, on emprunte, pour un petit temps, et promis, on remettra tout en place à la fin !

* * *

**Epilogue**

Mitchie avait souvent cru qu'elle ne viendrait jamais à bout de sa dernière année de lycée mais lorsque ses examens se terminèrent, elle soupira de soulagement. A présent, le plus dur était passé selon elle. Au contraire de Sierra qui redoutait d'aller, seule, au bal du lycée.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, j'y serais également, la rassura son amie de toujours.

« - Ouais parce que ton copain sera sur l'estrade en train de mettre l'ambiance. Moi, je n'ai pas trouvé de cavalier.

« - Tu sais… Nate non plus, dit-elle l'air de rien.

Pour seule réponse, Sierra la fusilla sur place avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Etrangement, depuis que Mitchie avait recouvré la vue, elles étaient encore plus complices, joyeuses et rayonnantes. Chose que beaucoup de garçon, principalement, avaient remarqué au grand dam de Shane. Pourtant, les deux filles n'en profitaient pas, elles étaient comme avant, discutant qu'entre elles de sujet plus important que la dernière tendance vestimentaire. La seule différence était les trois garçons qui discutaient avec elles et la main que Mitchie serrait dès que Shane était près d'elle.

La semaine qui les séparait du grand évènement passa trop vite aux yeux des deux filles, qui se retrouvèrent, bientôt, chez Mitchie afin de se préparer pour le bal. Pour l'occasion, Sierra opta pour une petite robe près du corps, bustier blanc crème, incrustée d'un large volant formant une bretelle et s'affinant jusqu'au niveau des hanches. Mitchie avait, quant à elle, choisi une noire à col asymétrique qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Connie les aida à se maquiller et à accessoiriser leurs tenues, tout en discutant gaiement. Depuis toujours Sierra préférait venir chez sa meilleure amie. Elle trouvait que Connie était plus souple que sa mère, et elle était toujours d'accord pour les aider à se mettre en valeur. Elles étaient tant occupées à se préparer, en riant d'anecdotes plus ou moins récentes, qu'elles sursautèrent lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Steve alla ouvrir et prévint les deux filles que leurs cavaliers étaient arrivés, puisque Nate avait finalement proposé à la jeune femme de venir avec lui, sur l'insistance de Mitchie qui lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier.

« - On arrive, dans quelques minutes, cria la brunette avant qu'un bruit de chute ne se fasse entendre.

« - Pas de casse, rit Sierra.

« - Parle pour toi, mon ego a très mal, répondit sa meilleure amie en souriant.

Connie descendit quelques secondes plus tard et assura aux garçons que leurs cavalières arrivaient. Elles étaient juste parties chercher leurs pochettes. Elles descendirent, peu après, en discutant des vacances qui approchaient. Elles ignoraient ce qu'elles voulaient faire mais elles étaient certaines de les passer ensemble.

« - Quitte à ne pas bouger de Galveston, décréta la brunette.

« - Ah non, on bouge. Quitte à aller uniquement à Dallas, mais on ne reste pas ici !

« - Wow, s'exclama Shane en les interrompant malgré lui.

Les deux filles se stoppèrent sur la dernière marche, et observèrent leurs cavaliers. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient troqué leurs jeans habituels contre des costumes noirs tout simples. Nate avait une chemise blanche alors que Shane avait opté pour une bleue claire. Les deux garçons complimentèrent leurs cavalières, qui décidèrent de débattre sur la plus belle. Chacune votant pour l'autre, ce qui fit rire les témoins.

« - Allez messieurs, je vous propose d'emmener ces jeunes filles, sinon vous serez encore là demain, déclara Steve amusé.

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils partirent. Mitchie assura qu'elle serait de retour avant trois heures du matin. Chaque garçon ayant une voiture, le trajet se fit par couple et dans la voiture de Shane, l'ambiance était tranquille. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils écoutaient juste la musique à la radio, puis elle finit par lui demander s'il angoissait, ce qui le fit rire.

« - Aucunement. Avec les mecs, on a décidé de voir cette soirée comme le concert au square. On est donc plutôt sereins. Et toi, t'as réfléchi à notre proposition ?

Pour seule réponse, elle grimaça, signe qu'elle n'était pas décidée mais elle sentait qu'il était peu probable qu'elle accepte de monter sur scène avec eux, pour une chanson ou deux.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et rejoignirent Jason, qui était accompagné de Paola, sa cavalière. Ils discutèrent sur le parking tous les six puis entrèrent dans la salle vide. _The Dreamers_ animaient la soirée et ils se devaient d'être présents avant l'ouverture du bal. Ils montèrent donc rapidement sur l'estrade et commencèrent à régler les micros et les amplis, tandis que les filles discutaient entre elles. Cependant, Mitchie réfléchissait à la proposition des garçons et décida finalement de l'accepter, alors qu'au même moment les premiers élèves arrivaient. Heureusement, ils avaient répété deux set-listes au cas où. Les garçons décidèrent donc d'utiliser la seconde, où Mitchie avait quelques chansons en commun avec eux. La plupart des élèves étant arrivés, Shane prit le micro :

« - Bonsoir chers élèves de Ball High School, dit-il en prenant le micro, et bienvenu au bal du lycée. _The Dreamers_ sont là et ils vont vous faire danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit, dit-il.

Juste après, il fit signe à Nate qui commença à jouer de la guitare, rapidement suivi par Jason. Les premiers couples envahirent la piste de danse, alors que Shane commençait à chanter _Play_ _My Music_. L'ambiance monta toute seule et bientôt la plupart des élèves se mirent à danser au rythme de leur chanson.

Shane regarda la salle et fut satisfait de voir que les morceaux qu'ils avaient écris, aient autant de succès et continua avec plusieurs autres morceaux entraînant. Ils jouèrent _Just In Love_ _With You_, _Burnin' Up_, et _Things Will Never Be The_ _Same_, entre deux chansons d'artistes plus connus, puis Shane reprit la parole.

« - Pour la prochaine chanson, je voudrais demander à Mitchie de nous rejoindre, pour continuer à vous faire danser !

La concernée sourit mais les rejoignit avec plaisir. De sa nouvelle place, elle put noter le regard envieux de sa cousine et lui lança un regard de vainqueur alors que la musique commençait.

« - _Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take_

_Every minute_  
_No matter what I do_  
_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wonderin' the desert_  
_For a thousand days_

_Don't know if it's a mirage_  
_But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Whhoooaaa_

_The stars are burning_  
_I hear your voice in my mind_  
_Can't you hear me calling_  
_My heart is yearning_  
_Like the ocean that's running dry_  
_Catch me I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_  
_Won't you save me_

_There's gonna be a monsoon_  
_When you get back to me baby_

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain…_

Ils chantèrent tous les quatre ensembles pendant le refrain puis Nate et Jason laissèrent les deux autres chanter les couplets écrits par Mitchie.

_So let this drought come to an end_  
_And may this desert flower again_  
_And I need you here_  
_I can't explain_  
_But a day without you_  
_Is like a year without rain_

_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_(**NdA**: la song est de Selena Gomez & the Scene "A Year Without Rain" extraite de l'album du même nom – 2010)_

A la fin de la chanson, Mitchie remercia rapidement tout le monde puis rejoignit Sierra et Paola qui s'amusaient non loin de là. C'est ce moment-là que choisirent les garçons pour ralentirent le rythme de danse et elles s'exilèrent toutes les trois au buffet alors qu'ils chantaient _When You Look Me In The Eyes_. Ils enchaînèrent avec _I Will Be The Light_.

« - […]

_When you need a friend to call  
I'll be right there beside you  
To shelter you and guide you  
I'll miss you candle light  
When your tear drops start to fall  
I will be there to dry them  
Before you can cry them  
On the darkest night  
I will be the light  
I will be the light  
Do do do do do do_

[…]

Shane proposa ensuite à Mitchie de venir chanter en solo. En effet, quelques jours auparavant, elle lui avait avoué avoir écrit une chanson quand elle était aveugle et qui lui plaisait. Ils connaissaient la mélodie, mais elle avait refusé de la chanter devant eux. Elle se tendit en l'entendant lui proposer de chanter puis releva le défi et monta sur scène. A titre exceptionnel, Shane prit la guitare de Nate qui lui se mit à la batterie, donnant juste le ton alors qu'elle prenait le micro.

« - Je dédie cette chanson à tous les amoureux.

[…]

_And it feels like I've been rescued_  
_I've been set free_  
_I am hypnotized by your destiny_  
_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_  
_You are... And I want you to know baby_

_[Chorus]_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_[Bridge]_  
_No one compares_  
_You stand alone, to every record I own_  
_Music to my heart that's what you are_  
_A song that goes on and on_

_[…]_

_(**NdA**: la song est de Selena Gomez & the Scene "Love You Like a Love Song" extraite de l'album « When The Sun Goes Down » – 2011)_

Durant toute la chanson, Shane ne cessa de l'observer, émerveillé par la beauté du texte mais surtout par sa voix. Il sentit qu'il pourrait l'écouter chanter des heures entières, sans se lasser, tant il trouvait sa voix merveilleuse.

A la fin de la chanson, elle sourit à son lycée et la plupart des élèves l'applaudirent, touchés par la mélodie mais aussi conquis par le rythme, alors qu'elle rendait le micro à son copain. Il décida de faire remonter l'ambiance. Mitchie rejoignit ses amies et elles allèrent danser et se déchaîner joyeusement sur la musique. Leurs cavaliers, ne manquaient rien de leur danse. Deux chanson plus tard, Shane grimaça en voyant un élève s'approcher de sa copine.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Euh… Preston ?

« - Tu viendrais danser avec moi ?

« - Moi ?

« - Oui. Je t'ai trouvé merveilleuse sur scène et j'aimerai beaucoup danser avec toi.

« - Désolée mais non, sourit-elle. Avant que je ne monte sur scène, tu ne connaissais même pas mon prénom et tu l'oublieras probablement demain. Je préfère rester avec mes amies.

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de perdre, fit-il avec suffisance.

« - Oh si Preston. J'ai perdue presque un an à tout faire pour que tu me remarques, mais je me rends compte maintenant que tu n'en valais même pas la peine ! Retourne donc danser avec Dorine, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Bonne soirée, ajouta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers ses deux amies.

Celles-ci l'applaudirent et Sierra n'ajouta qu'un « Bon débarras » lorsqu'il retourna vers sa cavalière.

_The Dreamers_ avaient prévu de rendre le micro à minuit, afin de pouvoir profiter un peu de leurs cavalières, Shane prit donc la parole :

« - Et pour terminer ce petit concert en beauté, une chanson spécialement dédicacée à la seule fille de ce lycée qui en vaille la peine. Qui inspire le respect par sa force et son courage et qui fait battre mon cœur. Mitchie, j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire.

Tout en chantant, il descendit doucement de l'estrade alors qu'un projecteur était sur Mitchie lui interdisant toute retraite. Elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle et sourit lorsqu'il lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

[…]

_I'm in and out of love with you_  
_Trying to find if it's really true_  
_oh no no no no_  
_How can I prove my love_  
_If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I will be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine_

_[…]_

Elle nota que ses yeux se mirent à briller et s'approcha de lui, à son tour, alors que la salle devenait noire, en ne laissant qu'eux dans la lumière.

Quand la chanson se termina, il abaissa le micro et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme, qui sourit avant de répondre à son baiser en fermant les yeux. Leurs amis applaudirent. Le jeune homme la rapprocha de lui en posant ses mains sur sa taille, avant de les faire glisser dans son dos pour la coller à lui, sans qu'elle n'oppose la moindre résistance. Lorsque l'air devint rare, il s'éloigna d'elle mais elle refusa de le lâcher et revint l'embrasser avec tendresse, alors que la lecture de la playlist choisie par les élèves commençait…

_Just Magic… !_

**Fin ! The End ! Fine ! El fin !**

* * *

… Merçi pour vos lectures…

Rendez vous très bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure avec Miss T et moi-même qui sera basé sur les « Sorciers de Waverly Place » avec une multitude de Guest Star…

PS : toutes les chansons sont des Jonas Brothers sauf celle où j'ai personnellement rajouté une note.

C & Miss T


End file.
